Shadow's Cult
by Shadow's Treasure
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog is a Leader, of a Cult Church he founded called; Bring Order to Mankind. Will the power, of leading a Church be too much for shadow. How will he cope if any Members of his Cult Rebel? Shadow is owned by sega, Rated M because Shadow may get worse as the story progresses
1. Chapter 1

A young human couple whose names were Hayden and Jennifer had just moved into their new home, Jennifer was 6 months pregnant with their first child. Hayden and Jennifer (Jenny from now on) were planning to stay in this house for life and raise the son she was pregnant with in this house. The Property at the front had a brown wooden fence with a brown wooden gate, The house was blue and had a red front door, it had 3 bedrooms and a back deck. There was no front lawn only concrete at the front but at the back was a big back lawn. They were happy that their son would be able to play around the back of the house. But this was not the reason they moved here. The reason they bought a house here was because They had joint a church called Bring Order to Mankind. The goal of the church was to Make everyone have order to God and the Leader Shadow the Hedgehog.

There were some strict rules to follow 5% of everyone's income went straight to Shadow, Woman were not allowed to wear pants they were made to wear dresses or skirts, Women`s hair was never allowed to be cut more than 2 inches above their shoulders and also if a skirt or dress was above your knee woman had to wear leggings or tights underneath. all summer tops had to be no more than 2 inches above the elbow, no low tops that showed cleavage were allowed. the elbow rule was the same for men but men had to make sure all pants were past their knees or they had to put socks up to their knees on. men were never allowed to swim shirtless they had to wear summer swim tops woman had wear swimming bodysuits . Leader Shadow believed if they did not show much skin they could be kept in order by not showing lustful feelings to each other's body.

Being only young Jenny and Hayden thought this was a really sensible church and really believed they needed order bought to their lives. Once they settled into the house. Shadow himself knocked on their door, Jenny opened the door Shadow walked into their house, He would not say a word to them as looked in every room in the house. Then Shadow stopped and stared into the nursery. The nursery had crib, a changing table and a toy hammock with about 4 plushies in it. "Excuse me!" Said Shadow pointing to the toy hammock. "Is Something wrong Sir?" Asked Jenny feeling worried.

"A child will have no order, if it thinks it can have more than 1 plush at a time." Said Shadow giving Jenny a frown that was so cold. "I'm so sorry Sir i will only leave 1 plush in the toy hammock." Said Jenny, she now felt sick and worried. "Good, but remember no order is made if a child is taught to be materialistic." Said Shadow. "I will remember that." Said Jenny giving Shadow a bow. "Now before i go want you to remember God allowed me to be created, so i could bring order to you all, and with that order i bring to you, if you obey my order God will let you into heaven where you will spend Eternity with Gerald and Maria." Said Shadow as jumped on his motorbike and sped off down the road.

Jenny Got down on her hands and knees and prayed that God would Forgive her for almost making her unborn child Materialistic. She prayed that Shadow would also forgive her and she also prayed that Shadow would Support her as she raised her child in Bring Order to Mankind.

Author notes

This is based of a fanfiction idea i came up with a few years ago where Shadow is a Leader of a cult. It maybe a strange fanfiction but hopefully everyone will enjoy this fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

7 Years Later

Bring Order to Mankind had grown a lot in 7 years. There was now 10 church branches, Shadow was trying to get his Church to go international. His first church, the one he was working from had just opened it's first school. the school was a primary School and a middle School, it 83 students. Shadow now wanted a high school for the 31 high school aged students in the church. The town this was all based in was a town called woodland, It was just a small town with a population of 500 people. 278 people of the town were now members of Bring Order to Mankind. Because of Shadow's church school the town's primary/middle school was down to 22 pupils and was about to close down. Shadow had also made the members homeschool all the teenagers in the church. now the already struggling highschool had shut down with only 10 pupils left.

Shadow smirked as this was all happening, He had a plan for this he was going to allow all the Primary/Middle school children to attend his School. By doing this the parents would see how much of a good progress the children were making at his school and join Bring Order to Mankind or they would just not enjoy the school and leave town. The mayor of the Town was a man named Jesse Johnson he was a member of Bring Order to Mankind, He was now applying to reopen the highschool as a highschool for the church. When the primary/ middle school shut down all the classrooms were gonna be removed and put on the property of the church Primary/middle school. Soon the whole town would just become a big fortress for Shadow's church

Now Jenny and Hayden were really dedicated followers in church, they had 2 children now. Jetson was their 7 year old son, Jenny was pregnant with him when they moved here. they now had a 5 year old daughter called Hope. Hayden had a job as a office worker in the church, Jenny was a at home child minder. She minded 5 young children that had parents that are members of Bring Order to Mankind, Once a week Jenny took the children to the playgroup that was in the church hall. the playgroup had 22 children attending the playgroup.

Today Jenny had just finished taking all the children back to their parents, She had just returned home after picking up her children from school. She was trying her best not to stress out and just focus on cleaning up all the mess the children had made. Jetson and Hope sat at the table working on the homework they been given at School. They had been taught at school that if you do not do your homework no order will be bought to your life.

Then Shadow opens their house's door, he walks in the house, Jenny sees Shadow and gives him a bow. Shadow walks past her and walks over to the children doing homework. Jetson and Hope stand up and give Shadow a bow. "Good Children but can you please recite All hail Shadow to When there's nothing left to you win. Said Shadow staring at the children coldly.

"All Hail Shadow!  
Heroes rise again!

Obliterating everything that's not your friend!

Nothing can stop you now

No ghosts to bring you down!  
When there's nothing left to lose  
You win!"

Said Jetson and Hope looking very nervously at Shadow. "Good Children now let me see your rooms so i can make sure none of you are becoming materialistic. Said Shadow. "Yes Sir. Said Jetson and Hope at the same time. "Jetson you first. Said Shadow and followed Jetson into his room, Jenny followed them to see if any changes were to be made to their rooms.

Shadow looks around the room. Jetson had a steel framed single bed, with a basic black duvet and a black pillow case, he also had a wooden drawers with very basic clothing. No expensive clothing was to be worn because Shadow believed it would make the members materialistic. he had a toy box with only 6 toys in it and a stuffed teddy bear was on his bed. the toys in box was a orange basket ball, a yo-yo, a Shadow figurine, a green toy car, a little bouncy ball and a plastic dinosaur. nothing else was in his room except a chart on the wall that had rules he must follow. "Jetson you pass on your room, no more toys unless you donate one of your toys. Said Shadow.

"Hope your next. Said Shadow and followed Hope into her room. Hope had a bed like Jetson's and wooden drawers, She had a Rabbit plushy on her bed. Shadow looked in her toy box their was 4 toys, a doll, a princess tiara, a pink bouncy ball and a doll stroller. "Excuse Me. Said Shadow picking up the tiara. "Am i not allowed that? Asked Hope, she now had a guilty look. "No this will encourage you to have entitlement, then no order will be in your life. Said Shadow as he threw the tiara on the ground and stood on it. "I'm sorry Sir. Said Hope and gave Shadow a bow. "Please remember my order will get you into Heaven. Said Shadow. "Am i in trouble? Asked Hope. Hope was really close to crying. "No but i will have a talk with your mommy. Said Shadow as he left her room.

Shadow then enter's Hayden and Jenny's room. Their was a double bed, 1 big set of drawers, a desk with a computer and then a few photos in frames on the desk. "OK Jenny you and Hayden pass on your room, now Jenny come outside with me. Said Shadow giving her the you're in trouble smirk. Jenny Followed Shadow outside. Jenny was one of the few members in the church that had their house inspected by Shadow. Hayden was also a house inspector but because of his status in the church their house was always going to be inspected by Shadow.

Jenny stood with Shadow outside by the gate. "Now Jenny why did Hope have a tiara? Asked Shadow. "I got it for her 5th birthday present. Said Jenny. "Why did you make your child pretend to have entitlement? Asked Shadow staring at her with his cold looking ruby eyes. "I'm so sorry Shadow i just wanted her to have something girly for her birthday. Said Jenny. "Oh well you're coming with me to the order room. Said Shadow and dragged Jenny to the order room at the church.

The order room was a dark Room in the church basement. This was where Shadow punished his members for not obeying him. "Well Jenny I have decided what your punishment is today. Said Shadow giving her a evil smirk. "What is it and please can i get it over with? Asked Jenny, She was now worried and felt uneasy. "I am going to give a mild punishment today. Said Shadow Smirking. "Please tell me what it is. Said Jenny. "You have to come here at 5 in the morning tomorrow and scrub all the toilets. Because tomorrow is a big day, All the female members aged 18 to 25 are going to be here. Said Shadow smirking. "What are they going to do here? Asked Jenny. "Tomorrow i will select 1 to be my wife. Said Shadow sounding emotionless. "Cool good luck. Said Jenny Smiling. Shadow then grabbed Jenny and took her back to her house.

Author notes  
So would any of you Shadow fans join this church if it was real?


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny woke up early, She was very obedient to Shadow. Meanwhile as she was getting ready to head out the door Hayden was awoken to Jenny getting ready to head out the door at a very early time in the morning. "Jenny why are you awake so early? Questioned Hayden as he yawned. "Well i volunteered to do some early morning church cleaning. Said Jenny lying to her husband. "Are you sure you have not been punished for something? Asked Hayden knowing that women are sometimes sent to the church for early morning punishment. "OK I confess! I bought Hope a Princess tiara, if she plays with a Princess tiara she will think she has entitlement. Said Jenny while looking away from Hayden. "You should be punished for that you also you need to be punished for not being truthful to start with to me. Said Hayden smirking. "Please don't tell Shadow I lied to you. Said Jenny as headed out the front door.

Jenny got in her car and drove to church, Shadow was outside the church unlocking the doors. Jenny walks over to the church. "Hi sir" Said Jenny giving Shadow a bow. "Oh you are so obedient Jenny" Said Shadow as he walked into the church. Jenny followed Shadow into the church. Jenny walked to the toilets, She spent the next hour scrubbing all the toilets. Jenny then walked to Shadow's office, She opened the door. "Jenny have you finished cleaning? Asked Shadow giving Jenny a grin. "Yes Sir. Said Jenny giving Shadow a bow. "Please take a seat. Said Shadow as he smirked at Jenny. Jenny sat down on a seat in Shadow's office. "Why does he want me to be in his office? Thought Jenny, She felt insecure. Shadow then pulled his chair next to her. "Now Jenny I'm gonna give you a special gift but you must promise to never tell Hayden about it. Said Shadow as he put his arms on her shoulders. "I promise Shadow. Said Jenny her heart was now pounding. Shadow then pulled Jenny close to him, he then kissed her. Jenny was now afraid but she knew that this was just part of Shadow's plan for her. After about 30 seconds Shadow broke the kiss. Jenny was now silent. "I just thought it would be a good idea to kiss you before i got married. Said Shadow as he rubbed Jenny's shoulders. "Well Shadow i need to get home to get the children ready for school. Said Jenny. "Yes you need to but please come down to the church at 4 pm today, my wife will be officially chosen at 4 pm. "I will have my children home by then. Said Jenny. "please bring the children with you everyone needs to see who my chosen woman is. Said Shadow with the smirk returning to his face. "OK I will. Said Jenny as she raced to her car and drove straight home.

Jenny then enters the house. Jetson and Hope are sitting at the table eating cornflakes and milk. Hayden is sitting on a armchair with a mug of coffee and a slice of toast. Jenny goes to the kitchen and makes a coffee then she sits at the table with her children. "Mommy, why were you out early this morning? Asked Hope. "I was helping Shadow clean the church. Said Jenny giving Hope a smile. "Did i get you into trouble? Asked Hope as she looked at her mother with a guilty look. "No sweetie I didn't get in any trouble. Said Jenny lying to Hope. "I am glad you did not get in trouble. Said Hope. Hayden goes to the kitchen with his dishes after finishing breakfast. "I'm have to get to work early today to help set up the church for Shadow's wife contest. Said Hayden as he ran out the front door.

Jenny then runs to the children's rooms and gets Their school uniforms. The uniform for boys was a pair of track pants, one leg was red and the other leg was black, A black shirt with a the red black arm/ Shadow symbol on it with the words order School under it. in the winter they wore a hoodie that had the exact same design as the shirt. the school shoes were black and the socks were black with the red symbol on them. The girls uniform was a long red and black skirt, a black shirt that was the same as the boys shirt, a black cardigan for winter with the red symbol it also had the words order school underneath the symbol. the girls wore the same shoes and socks as the boys.

"Jetson, Hope get your uniforms on. Said Jenny calling out to the kids. The children run to Their rooms and put Their uniforms on. Then Hope runs out of her room with her shoes on the wrong feet. Jenny quickly changes Hope's shoes to the right feet. "Jetson hurry up you are gonna be late for school. Said Jenny. Jetson runs out of the room. "I'm ready mom. Said Jetson. "Get in the car. Says Jenny starting to feel stressed out. The children get in the car. Jenny gets in the car and drives the children to school. AS she she pulls into the school car park she sees Shadow standing outside the church looking at her car. The children get out the car and head onto the school grounds, Jenny was about to drive off but Shadow was walking towards her car. Shadow climbs in to the front passenger seat in her car. "Hi Sir. Said Jenny smiling at Shadow. "So today is your day off work? Questioned Shadow. "I don't have any children to mind today. Said Jenny. "Hayden told me you lied to him. Said Shadow, His expression now looked Angry. "I was embarrassed. Said Jenny. "Now for lying to your husband, you will now come back to my house and get my room ready for my new wife. Said Shadow as he guided her out of the car.

He then took Jenny to his house. "Now Jenny clean my room and do not tell anyone about the state of my room. Said Shadow frowning at her. his house was at the back off the church. "I promise Shadow. Said Jenny obediently. Shadow then lead Jenny to his room. Jenny entered his room and was shocked at what she saw. his room was really dusty and beer cans were everywhere and dirty things were on the floor. Jenny just took a deep breath and spent the next hour cleaning the room. As she cleaned Shadow sat down on the sofa drinking coffee. "These Women make really good slaves. Thought Shadow. After Jenny finished cleaning she went straight to the lounge to tell Shadow she had finished. "Good Jenny. Said Shadow. "Now can i go home please? Asked Jenny. Shadow then gets up from the sofa and stands in front of Jenny. "Fine go home fast before i change my mind. Said Shadow giving her a creepy look. Jenny ran out of Shadow's house really fast and got in her car and drove straight home.

Author notes

OK so Shadow is now getting slightly worse than he was at the beginning. Anyway i hope you all enjoyed this Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

All the young Women who entered the Wife contest and got into the last 30 all stood on the stage. The women on the stage were the 30 most beautiful woman in the Bring Order to Mankind church. Shadow entered the room, He then looks at every women. "You are all so beautiful. Said Shadow, Grinning at all the Women. "We love you Shadow. Said All the Women at the same time. All the women had a number on their clothes. From 1 to 30. Shadow then writ down on a piece of paper the first 5 numbers to be eliminated. "5, 2, 26, 19,11. Please leave the stage. Said Shadow. The Women with those numbers on their clothes left the stage.

"Round 2. Said Shadow. "We love you Shadow. Said all the remaining women at once. "Now beautiful women, please come forward as your number is called and say your favourite colour, only 1 word please. Said Shadow as he smirked. The remaining 25 Women come forward and say their favourite color. Then Shadow thinks for a moment. "8, 10, 15,21,4. Please leave the stage. Said Shadow. The Women with those number on their clothes leave the stage.

"Round 3. Said Shadow. Some of the Women looked nervous, while others looked confident. "Now beautiful Women please come as your number is called, and say what your name is, only 1 word please. Said Shadow. All the Women come forward, as they are called. After they have all said their names, Shadow thinks about what 5 to eliminate. "6,17,1,13,28. Please leave the stage. Said Shadow. The women with those numbers on their clothes left the stage.

"Round 4. Said Shadow. Only 15 Women remained now. "Now beautiful Women please come forward as your number is called, and explain what a husband means to you in one word, do not copy anyone else's words. Said Shadow. Shadow then heard 15 different words on what a husband means to them. "Love, "Babies, "Control, "Dream, "Dumb-ass, "Happy, "complete, "Pair,"Forever, "Jerk, "Life, "Company, "Kisses, "Hugs, "Smiles. Some of the Women had been forced into this contest by Their Families, that was why some of them said answers that would make Shadow eliminate them from the contest. "7, 23, 25,4, 14. Please leave the stage. Said Shadow. The Women with those numbers on their clothes left the stage.

"Round 5. Said Shadow. Only 10 women were now left in the contest. "Now beautiful Women this is the last round of eliminations, the remaining 5 after this round will each have 30 minutes of one on one time with me. Said Shadow, as smiled at the Women. "Pick me. Said all the Women at once. "Now beautiful Women, Please come forward as your number is called, and say how old you are in one word please. Said Shadow. The remaining 10 women come on stage as their number is called, they all say their age. Then Shadow looks at them all, he thinks for a few minutes before doing the last elimination. "18,3,29,12,30. Please leave the stage. Said Shadow. The Women with those numbers on their clothes left the stage.

"Now beautiful Women, I'm going to choose 1 Woman that will come with me right now, She will get 30 minutes of one on one time with me. then after those 30 minutes,I will choose another Women, it will continue like that until you remaining 5 have all had one on one time with me. Said Shadow. Then he took the hand of a blond fox woman, he walked down to the hall with her.

He then sat her down in the hall, "So your name is Natasha? Questioned Shadow. "Yes. Said Natasha, she looked very timid. "You're 19 years old. Said Shadow. "yes. Said Natasha, She was now shaking. "Your favourite colour is red. Said Shadow. Natasha nods at him. He could tell by now that this young Woman was very timid. "You think a husband is Forever. Said Shadow, as he put his hand on her shoulder. She just nods at him. "If i chose you, how would you feel? Said Shadow. "I don't know. Said Natasha. Shadow continued talking to Natasha for 30 minutes, She barely talked to him, Shadow could tell that she was a nice young Lady. But She may be too timid for him. Then Shadow took her hand and walked her back to the stage.

Shadow then took the hand of a red cat and walked into the hall with her. He then sat her down. "So your name is Rachel. Said Shadow. this girl was not timid like Natasha. "Yes my name is Rachel Wilson. Said Rachel, as she hugged Shadow. Shadow quite stunned at how out going this Woman was. "So you're 18 years old. Said Shadow. "Yes I am, I'm 19 next month. Said Rachel as she tried to kiss Shadow. Shadow Stopped her from kissing him. "Sorry Rachel but only my chosen Woman will get a kiss. Said Shadow. "But the chosen Woman is me. Said Rachel, as she attempted to kiss Shadow again. "Just stop it. Said Shadow, as he Gritted his teeth. "Fine. Said Rachel, as she sighed. "So you think a husband is love. Said Shadow. "Yes, I love you Shadow. Said Rachel, as he hugged him. "If I chose you, how would you feel? Asked Shadow. "I Would Scream, Kiss you, Hug you and Love you forever. Said Rachel, as she attempted to kiss Shadow again. Shadow continued talking to Rachel, She was really full on, but Shadow go annoyed by how she kept attempting to kiss him. After 30 minutes Shadow took her hand and walked her back to the stage. She told everyone in front of Shadow that she was his chosen Woman.

Shadow just ignored Rachel. then Shadow took the hand of a white bat and walked into the hall with her. He sat her down. "So your name is Rouge. Said Shadow. "You got that right handsome. Said Rouge. "So you're 24 years old. Said Shadow. "Yes I am, but i don't look a day over 18. Said Rouge, as she smiled at Shadow. "So you think a husband is company? Asked Shadow. "Yes, but the company i need has to be as charming as you. Said Rouge, as she gave Shadow a wink. "If I chose you, How would you feel? Asked Shadow. "I would be really honoured to be picked by such a charming guy. Said Rouge, as she held Shadow's hand. Shadow continued talking to Rouge for 30 minutes. This time he actually liked this Woman, but he was concerned that she might be vain. Shadow took her hand and walked her back to the stage.

Shadow then took the hand of a Human Woman with blond hair and blues eyes. this Woman resembled a older version of Maria. He walked to the hall with her, he then sat her down. "So your name is Jade. Said Shadow. "Yes it is. Said Jade. "It's a pretty name. Said Shadow. "Thank you Shadow. Said Jade. "So you're 21 years old. Said Shadow. "Yes, Am i bit too old? Asked Jade. "Nah, you're still young, I'm like nearly 60 years old . Said Shadow, Giving her a smirk and a wink. "You only look about 18. Said Jade. "That's because I'm immortal. Said Shadow. "My Immortal love. Said Jade, then she giggled. "So you think a husband means happy? Asked Shadow. "I mean that the wife and the husband can bring happiness to each other. Said Jade. "If i chose you, how would you feel? Asked Shadow. "I would feel very blessed. Said Jade,smiling at Shadow. Shadow really enjoyed the company of this young Lady. Shadow continued talking to her for 30 minutes. Then he walked her back to the stage.

Then Shadow took the hand of a pink Hedgehog, he walks to the hall with her. then he sits her down. "So your name is Amy? Asked Shadow. "Yes, I'm Amy Rose. Said Amy. So you're 19 years old. Said Shadow. "Yes i am. Said Amy. Amy had joint Bring Order to Mankind about a year ago, After Sonic broke her heart by marrying Sally Acorn. "So you think of a husband as a pair? Asked Shadow. "It means that if a woman gets a husband they are a pair. Said Amy. "That's a good point. said Shadow, as he grinned at her. "I really liked a guy, but he broke my heart. Said Amy, as she looked down. "That's not good. Said Shadow,as he gave her a sympathetic look. "I know. Said Amy. "Now Amy, If i chose you, how would you feel? Asked Shadow. "I would feel very happy especially after that guy broke my heart. Said Amy, as she smiled at Shadow. He continued talking to her for 30 minutes, Then he walked her back to the stage.

"Now Beautiful Woman please stay on the stage, I will be back in 1 hour to choose who will be my wife. Said Shadow as he walked to his office.

Author notes  
This Chapter was longer than the rest, in the next Chapter Shadow will choose his wife. Who do you think is the best wife for him out of those 5 woman?


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny ran straight into church with her 2 children, Jetson and Hope were still in Their school uniforms. Jenny looks for a place to sit down, the place was now full of people, no seats were empty. Jenny stands at the back with her children. Jenny felt very exhausted, She had woken up early to clean the church toilets as a punishment for making her child pretend she had entitlement. Then Shadow had given her a secret kiss, then he made her go to his house and clean his room as a punishment for lying to her Husband.

"Everyone the time has come for Me, to choose my forever love. Said Shadow, as he smiled at the Women standing on the stage. Shadow knew that when he chose his Women ,the other 4 Women may get into a punch up, so Shadow had hired 5 bodyguards to remove any Woman from the building who gets mad at Shadow or the chosen Woman, after he has chosen his Love. "I have really thought about my decision, the Woman i choose is... Said Shadow, going quiet for a while as he stared at the Woman.

"Amy you are the one. Said Shadow, As he walked up to Amy, handing her a red rose. He then gave Amy a hug. "Really.. You want Me?" Said Amy, She now had tears running down face. "Yes, You are My Forever Love." Said Shadow. He then kissed Amy. "Ewww Booo!" Said Rachel, She then leap't off the stage and charged straight towards Shadow and Amy. A Bodyguard grabbed her. "DAMN YOU SHADOW, I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU, FOR NOT CHOOSING ME!" Yelled Rachel as she was taken outside.

Shadow was quite surprised that Rachel was the only angry Woman. All the other Women were not angry, They were all pleased for Amy. He thought that all 4 of the other Women, on the stage would need to be removed by the bodyguards, but only 1 was removed by Bodyguards.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE CHOSEN MY DAUGHTER!" Yelled a middle aged Woman in the crowd. "So, You're Rachel`s Mother?" Said Shadow, As he glared at the Woman. "YES, I AM!" Yelled Rachel`s Mother. "Well, You should not be yelling, and Your Daughter is a disgrace to Bring Order to Mankind!" Said Shadow. "BUT WE, LOVE THIS CHURCH!" Yelled Rachel`s Mother. "I order the Bodyguards to take this loony Woman to the punishment room, I will deal with her and her crazy Daughter later!" Said Shadow.

Rachel`s Mother was then dragged to the punishment room, by 2 bodyguards. Rachel was now in the punishment room. "I'm sorry, that Shadow didn't pick me Mom." Said Rachel, as she bursts into tears. "He has made a very stupid mistake, that He will now regret forever!" Said Rachel's mom, She then Smiled a very evil Smile. "What's gonna happen?" Asked Rachel. "We will make false Police reports about Bring Order to Mankind, then His church will be shut down! Said Rachel's Mother. She was not aware that Shadow had bugged the punishment room with Cameras that also recorded Their words.

Shadow then walked down the Aisles of church, Holding Amy's hand, Everyone clapped at Them as They walked past. Shadow then took Amy back to his house, She had a bodyguard following her, just in case anyone tried attacking her. He then sat Amy down on his sofa. "Amy stay here, I will be back shortly after I deal with those disgraceful members." Said Shadow.

Shadow then left his house, He made sure a Bodyguard stayed with Amy. Shadow went straight back to the church, nearly Everyone had left the church by now. The only people left in the church were a few workers and the Women, Who were waiting for Their punishment. "Shadow, You need to see what Rachel's Mom said! Said Hayden, He had very worried expression on his face. "What is it? Asked Shadow, as He frowned at Hayden.

Hayden then Showed Shadow, the video footage of Rachel's Mother saying that She was going to make fake police reports about Bring Order to Mankind. "RIGHT! THAT IS IT! Yelled Shadow, as He ran straight to the punishment room. Rachel and Her Mother felt very afraid as Shadow entered the room, He was frowning, His eyes looked very cold. "YOU!" Said Shadow, as He pointed at Rachel's Mother. "I have not done anything wrong." Said Rachel's Mother. "SO, MAKING FALSE POLICE REPORTS ABOUT ME, IS NOT SOMETHING WRONG!" Yelled Shadow, as He stared at Rachel's Mother with his very cold Ruby coloured eyes. "How did you, find out ,I said that? Asked Rachel's Mom, as She dropped to the ground crying.

"I HAVE NOW DECIDED ON YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Yelled Shadow. "W..w...w..What is it?" Asked Rachel's Mom, as She cried. "You will go to Bring Order to Mankind Jail." Said Shadow, as he coldly stared at Rachel's Mother. "How long for?" Asked Rachel's Mom. " For as Long as I want you to be there for!" Said Shadow. A bodyguard then dragged her to the Jail.

"What is going to happen to Me?" Asked Rachel, She was now very afraid. "You, Will live in my basement for the next year, Where you will be taught about this Church daily, then after I think you are ready to be back in our church Community, I will let You free." "I'm so sorry for My behaviour Shadow, but I will appreciate Your punishment, I know you only want the best for Me." Said Rachel as She gave Shadow a bow. "You will also have to keep My house clean." Said Shadow. "I will do My best for You Shadow." Said Rachel.

Rachel was then taken to Shadow's house by a bodyguard. She was then placed in the Basement.

Shadow then sat next to Amy on the Sofa, "It is so hard, whenever I have to go to the punishment room, to punish members." Said Shadow, as he put his arm around Amy. "I know, it must be hard for You, but You are only leading everyone in the right direction." Said Amy. "You're right." Said Shadow, as he started Kissing Amy.

Author notes.

Sorry for taking a while to update this story. I'm not sure when will be the next time I update this Story.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow's cult.

Chapter 6

Rachel sat on the single bed in Shadow's basement, the one thing that was bothering her was; she had no idea what her Mother was going through in Bring Order to Mankind Jail. Her Mother had been sent to Jail for threatening to report Shadow's Church.

Rachel got up off the bed to explore the basement, that had now been made her temporary home. In the middle of the basement was a steel framed single bed with a red pillow and a black blanket with the red Black arm/ Shadow the Hedgehog symbol on it. then Rachel found a door that was unlocked, she opened the door. It was just a small room with a toilet and a shower. "At least I have my own toilet and shower." thought Rachel. She then headed to a big wall that had about 50 drawers attached to this wall. Rachel tried openening every draw. but only 1 was not locked.

Rachel was now really shocked at what she found in this draw, in the draw was a Gun with some ammo. "Why would Shadow leave this draw unlocked thought?" Thought Rachel.

Then suddenly the basement door was unlocked, Shadow walked into the basement, he caught Rachel looking in a draw.

"Rachel what are you doing!" Growled Shadow, as he ran towards Rachel. "Shadow, I'm sorry." Responded Rachel, as she started to cry. Shadow then instantly locked the unlocked draw. He then glared coldly at Rachel with his ruby coloured eyes. "You've been here for less than a hour, and I already need to punish you." Remarked Shadow, as he continued to stare at the frightened red cat.

"I accept whatever punishment you give me, just get it over and done with." Replied Rachel, as tears dripped from her sky blue coloured eyes. "So seeing this is your first punishment to happen in this house, I will go easy on you." Responded Shadow. "Ok, Shadow." Replied Rachel, She had nothing else to say to him. "Rachel, I will tell your punishment tomorrow." Said Shadow, as he gave Rachel a smirk. "Why can't I just get it over and done with right now?" Asked Rachel. Shadow then turned away from Rachel and walked out of the Basement, he then locked the Basement door.

Rachel then layed on the bed and cried she then had a flash back of when her, Mother and Younger brothers joint the church.

Flashback 8 years ago

Rachel POV

I was a 10 year old girl, my Mom took Me and My younger brothers Luke then 6 and James then 3 to a new church that had just opened recently. I also had a older Sister named Blaze who was then 14, But her and My dad refused to go to the church. Mom just ignored them and took us to the church, the church was 2 hour drive way from our house. Lately Mom and Dad had been fighting a lot, They were on the verge of breaking up

When We got to the church we were handed some registration forms. The service was not going to start for another hour. Mom then headed to the church office, Shadow was sitting in the Church office. Mom then knocked on the door, Shadow then opened the door and gave Mom a smile. "Come in, please take a seat." Responded Shadow. Mom went into the office with me, Luke and James following behind her. My Mom then sat down and started talking to Shadow. 

Mom told Shadow; "Please, I need help with my marriage." Shadow Replied; "If you all sign up for my church, I will arrange for you and your partner to get Marriage Counselling. Then for some reason Mom got our registration forms and filled them all out, she then handed them to Shadow. "Welcome to Bring Order to Mankind." Responded Shadow, as he smirked at us all.

Then Shadow told us we needed to change our clothes to Bring Order to Mankind standard. I was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, My brothers both were wearing a singlet and a Shorts as will and Mom had a top that showed slight clevage and she was wearing Jeans. Mom asked; "What are the clothing standards?" Shadow then gave Mom and me a brochure to read.

The Brochure Said; Females must always wear skirts or a dress, If a dress or skirt is above the knees, you must hear leggings underneath, Skirts and dresses must not be more than 2 inches the knees. Tops that showed clevage were forbidden. T-shirts had to be 2 inches above the elbow or longer. The T-shirt I was wearing was just a little bit past by arm pits. Whenever we went swimmimg we had to wear special body suits that were past our knees and past our elbows. The Dress rule for boys was no shorts that were above the knees. no swimming shirtless. Shirts had to 2 inches about the elbow or longer.

"We are not dressed for your church" Responded my Mother to Shadow. Shadow the Replied to my Mother; "Don't worry, We have a whole room full of Church standard clothes, lots of new members are walking into the church not dressed in our church standard clothes" Shadow then made us all follow him in to a small room that was full of clothes. "Join Bring Order to Mankind and you all get 1 new outfit for free." Said Shadow, as he started to laugh. "Rachel choose some new clothes" Said Mom, as she pointed to the Female clothing. 

I then looked at all the clothing, all the clothing was very common. I chose a long black skirt and a long sleeved black T-shirt with a red symbol on it that I would later learn was Shadow's symbol. Mom then chose a new out fit for her and my brothers. After we got changed into our new clothing we

went straight into the Worship room, there was about 10 seats at the front of church that were reserved for first time people. We were all made to sit in the new people seats. Before the service started , Shadow came over to Mom and told her "We needed to meet him and a few church workers in the office after the service, to talk about her situation."

We all just sat still and listened to everyone talk, there was no children programs yet, so Mom had to keep making my brothers sit still. Shadow kept talking about how we needed to limit our earthly posessions to bring order to our life. Then he started talking about how everyone needed to monitor what their Children are watching on tv or even reading. I was just thinking in my head; "Please Mom, don't listen to this."

After church, Shadow told us to come to his office with him. We all followed Shadow into his office. "So what is your married life like?" Asked Shadow, as he looked at Mom. Mom Responded; "Well not good, my husband seems very detached from me and his family." Shadow then did not say a word, and left his office.

A few minutes later Shadow walked back in the office, with 2 Human men following him. "You need to move to here, to Woodland" Responded Shadow, then he looked away from us. "What?" Uttered Mom, she now looked very confused. "Brendan and Wayne are going to drive you back to your house right now, so you can gather some belongings, then you and your children will be put in temporary housing until you find a house in Woodland." Announced Shadow, as he pointed at the Men. "we can't just suddenly leave our town." Said Mom. "get the kids out of here, we need to talk in private." Responed Shadow, as the men lead me and my brothers out of the office.

We were then taken to a small red room, in that room was a few chairs around a blue table. On the table was some large building blocks and a brown cardboard box, that had paper, Pencils and crayons in the box. A purple female fox with blue eyes, walked into the room, she gave us all a smile. "Hi youngsters,my name is Jackie, I am the Bring Order to Mankind child leader." Said the purple fox.

Flashback Ends

Normal POV.

After suddenly getting a flashback of the day, her family joint the church. Rachel did her best to avoid getting some more flashbacks of what happened later on. Then all of a sudden the basement door swung open, Shadow walked into the basement, He then approached Rachel. Rachel instantly thought Shadow was here to punish her. "Shadow, what is my punishment?" Asked Rachel, as she looked away from Shadow. Shadow Responded; "I have decided, because it was just a little bit curiosity you had, I'm gonna let you off with no punishment." "Really Shadow?" Replied Rachel. "Yes you will be let off, just once." Responded Shadow, as he frowned at Rachel. 

"Thank you Shadow, I'm really happy that I will not get punished." Replied Rachel, as she started walking away from Shadow. "Go to bed, I will tell you what your duties are tomorrow!" Ordered Shadow, as he glared at Rachel with his cold ruby coloured eyes. "Yes Shadow." Responded Rachel, as she climbed straight into bed. Shadow then turned his back and walked straight out of the basement.

Author Notes

Rachel flashback will continue into the next chapter. If you have any suggestions for this story, please don't be afraid to message me or leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow's Cult

Chapter 7

Normal Pov 

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"  
Is what Rachel heard, as she woke up.

"What time is it?" Uttered Rachel, as She opened her eyes.

The first sight of her day was a pair of cold, uncaring ruby eyes, staring at her.

"It's 5 in the morning." Sternly replied Shadow.

"That's early." Responded Rachel, as she yawned

. "Just get out of bed!" Ordered Shadow, as he scowled at Rachel.

She then got straight out of bed.

"Follow Me." Sternly and coldly ordered Shadow.

The Red cat followed Shadow, as he walked out of the basement. Shadow then walked her around the house, he explained every room in the house to her. He also explained all the daily chores she would do.

"Yes Shadow, I will obey you." Said Rachel, as she gave Shadow a bow.

"Now start doing your chores!" Coldly Responded Shadow.

Rachel then spent the next 2 hours doing all the household chores. Shadow followed her around the whole time, he watched every single thing she did. It was 7 in the morning, by the time she had finished doing all the chores.

"Rachel, you're very obedient." Remarked Shadow, as he smirked at Rachel.

"So, what do I do now?" Asked Rachel, as she gave Shadow a slight smile.

Even though Shadow was very hard and cold to her, she still had a feeling for him, she just wanted Shadow's approval.

"Follow me." Replied Shadow, as he turned his back and started walking.

Rachel then followed Shadow, he led her back to the basement.

"Now Rachel, stay here, unless I request you to leave this room." Announced Shadow, as he turned his back to leave the basement.

"I will, Master Shadow." Responded Rachel. Shadow then turned around and scowled at Rachel, he then walked out of the basement.

Rachel then sat on the bed, the flash backs she had the night before continued.

FlashBack 8 Years Ago 

Rachel POV  
"Hi, my name is Rachel" I Replied to the purple fox.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel." responded Jackie, as she smiled.  
"My name is Luke." Announced Luke to Jackie.  
"Nice to meet you too, Luke." Replied Jackie. Then she smiled at James.

"So what is your name, little one?" Asked Jackie, as she looked at James.

"James!" Replied James, as he gave Jackie a big smile.

"You're still just a little kitten." Responded Jackie.

"No!" Replied James, as he held up 3 of his fingers.

"Oh, you're 3 years old?" Asked Jackie. James then nodded at her. 

"So anyway, I'm here to teach you all the ways of Bring order to mankind." Announced Jackie, as she got a box of a shelf.

"What are the ways?" Asked Luke.

"I will slowly explain everything to you all, over the next few months." Replied Jackie, as she opened the box, she got from the shelf.

"Jackie, are we going to all to move to Woodland?" I ask in a worried voice.

"Well, I don't know, but Shadow is talking to your Mother." Replied Jackie.

Then Jackie opened the box and handed us all some small toy instruments. She gave me a little red Guitar, she gave Luke and James both a drum and drum sticks.

"We are now going to sing, All Hail Shadow" Announced Jackie, as she smiled at all of us.

We then sang along with Jackie and played the instruments we were given.

After about 30 minutes, a Hedgehog man and a woman walked into the room.

"The Kids need to come straight our house." Sternly said the Man.

"Are the new Family, temporary staying with you guys?" Asked Jackie

. "Yes, the Mother has just left with Brendan and Wayne, to collect some belongings." Said the Woman.

"What, Mom has left us here." I Nervously say.

"Come with us, everything will get better." Replied the Woman, as she gave me a smile.

"I want Mommy!" Screamed James, as he started to cry.

The Woman then picked James up.

"We don't have time to put up with this, Kids just follow us." Coldly Responded the Man.  
I then decided to be stubborn.

"No!" I shouted and folded my arms.

"Defiant Children are not accepted in Bring Order to Mankind!" Responded the Female Hedgehog, then she walked out of the room carrying James

"Please Rachel, go with Them Everything will work out." Said Jackie, as she gave a Reassuring smile.

"When will Mom be back?" Asked Luke.

"She will be back tonight, please follow us." Replied the Hedgehog man. 

Me and Luke both did not know what to do, We ended up following the man and woman to their van. 

The woman then put James inside of a Child car seat, me and Luke sat next to each other in the van.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as I looked out the window.

"We are going to Mine and My husband Benny's house" Replied the female pink Hedgehog.

"What is your name?" Luke asked the Woman.  
"My name is Rosie the Hedgehog." Replied the grey Hedgehog.

"Are we not going Home?" I asked, as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Well, Woodland is now your home." Answered Rosie.

"What about our and older Sister Blaze?" Questioned Luke, as he started to cry.

"Don't worry Children, the rest of your family will be here in a few weeks, then you will all learn the proper way of life." Replied Rosie, as she gave us all a big smile.

From then on I believed Her, but she was very wrong. Me, Mom, Luke and James lived with Benny and Rosie for 2 weeks, We then found a house. Mom kept trying to convince Dad and Blaze to join the church and move to Woodland with us, But Dad and Blaze refused to move. 6 weeks later on my 11th Birthday, Shadow Announced to Mom that She needed to divorce Dad and disown Blaze. Mom had become so trusting in Shadow, that she agreed to Divorce Dad, but she begged Shadow to let her see Blaze again.

Shadow told Mom that she needed to let go of Blaze, so she could get closer to the church, it also ment she would go to heaven, if she moved on. Mom had tears running down her cheeks when she signed Shadow's form to say that she will no longer associate with Blaze and she will only make Friends with members of Bring order to Mankind.

End of Flashback

Rachel Pov

Mom eventually Divorced Dad, 3 years later she was Married to a Hedgehog named Frank, who was a member of Bring Order to Mankind. Shadow had arranged for her to Marry Frank, Mom and Frank had 2 more children together, they were my little half sister Emerald who is now 4 years old and my little half brother Justice who is now 2 years old.

That day we went to church for the first time, was the last time I ever saw my older sister Blaze again. I sometimes miss Blaze, but I now know that she was very wrong for abandoning us. Shadow had taught us all that we will be unevenly yoked if we mix with any non Bring Order to Mankind Members outside of Church. We are now only allowed to speak to non members if we are inviting them to church or giving out brochures, we can also speak to them if they are in the church or school building.

I was then trained by my Mother as I grew to believe that I would be Shadow's wife,He was a poster pin up on my wall, I loved going to church so I could see Shadow. I really believed Shadow would pick me when I was in the last 5. But he chose Amy, I really wish I behaved better and did not play up, If I had behaved better when I was not chosen; Mom would not be in Jail.

But very shortly life for me will take a turn.

Normal POV

Rachel was sitting on the bed, she had just seen more flashbacks. Then suddenly the basement door opened. Shadow walked into the room. Rachel looked over at him, then she got up and gave Shadow a bow. 

"Hi Master" Responed Rachel.

"Rachel, I have been talking with Amy and a few Church staff, about making you a 2nd wife." Announced Shadow, as he gave Rachel a Smirk.

"What?" Replied Rachel, as she gave Shadow a confused look.

"We won't be legally married, unless Amy dies, but you will be the one to help raise my children and keep the house tidy." Replied Shadow.

Rachel had been trained to always obey Shadow, she never wanted to ever upset Shadow.

"Ok, Shadow I will accept your request, but what will happen to Mom?" Asked Rachel.

"Your Mom has signed agreement, that she will not turn on me, Your Mom is also very proud of you being accepted as my 2nd wife." Replied Shadow, as he took Rachel's hand.

Shadow then walked Rachel out of the basement.

"Shadow, will Mom get out of Jail?" Asked Rachel, as she slightly blushed at Shadow.  
"Yes Rachel, she is out of Jail now, I'm taking you to your house so your Family can farewell you." Replied Shadow, as he led Rachel outside.

Shadow then climbed on his motorbike, he put Rachel on the back. Shadow drove straight to Rachel's now old house, Rachel held onto Shadow very tightly, She had never been on a motor bike before. Being on the Motorbike made her feel nervous, she was also very nervous having to farewell her family.

Shadow then arrived at Rachel's former house. Rachel sees her Mother, stepfather and Brothers and sister outside waiting for her. Rachel walked over to her Mother, with tears running down her cheek.

"Rachel, I'm so proud of you." Responded her Mother, as she gave Rachel a hug.  
"Mom, I will do my best." Replied Rachel, as she hugged her mother back.

"I know you will, being chosen as the 2nd wife is most bestest thing you have ever accomplished in your life." Replied her Mother, as tears started to run down her face.

Rachel then went over to see her siblings. Her 2 younger full brothers were now 14 and 11, She hugged both of them. Then She gave Emerald and Justice a hug.  
"Bye, I will miss you all." Responded Rachel, as she walked back to Shadow.  
"Say, goodbye to your Father." Ordered Shadow, as he signalled for Frank to Approach them.

Rachel and her full brothers were taught that if their Mother remarries, their stepfather would automatically become their new father.

"Bye Dad." Quickly said Rachel and jumped straight onto the motorbike.

"Bye Rachel, good luck." Replied Frank. 

Shadow then climbed on the Motorbike and drove straight back to the mansion, Rachel walked inside and was about to head to the basement.

"Rachel, that is no longer your room." Responded Shadow, as he took her hand.  
He then led Rachel to a room on the 2nd floor of his mansion.

"Here is your new room." Said Shadow as he led her into a room.

in that room was a Double bed, a set of drawers and a wardrobe with a mirror on the wardrobe door. the wall paper was black with red black arm symbols all over the wall.

"Woah, this room is amazing" Responded Rachel, as she kissed Shadow's cheek.

"Rachel, we will not be romantically involved with eachother, unless I decide that you need to be a Mother." Coldly Announced Shadow, as he walked out of the room, he then Slammed the door shut behind him, Rachel heard him lock the door. He then stomped off through the house.

Rachel just sat on the Bed, she had a very confused expression on her

face.  
"Why does Shadow be nice to me, then suddenly be aggresive towards me." Thought Rachel, as she layed down on the bed.

Author Notes  
So Shadow is having Mood swings, you never know if he will be nice or nasty. But why is he having Mood swing? Follow this story to learn why in upcomings chapters. Also the next chapter will be based 1 year later.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow's Cult

Chapter 8

1 Year Later

It had now been 1 year since Shadow had married Amy. Amy had just given birth to Shadow's 1st child, it was a boy, who Shadow had named Order. Order was only 4 weeks old, Order looked a lot like Shadow, but his eyes were Emerald green like his Mother's eyes and his fur on his mouth and ears was the same shade of Peach like his Mother's too. He had black fur and red highlights on his quills, Arms and legs, he also had white fur on his chest.  
Rachel was 8 months pregnant with Shadow's 2nd child, Shadow had decided that Rachel was ready to be a Mother, not long after he found out Amy was pregnant.

At first Rachel thought being Shadow's 2nd Wife was great, but after a few months she had seen how much better Shadow treated Amy, compared to how he treated her. He treated Rachel just like she was a ordinary member of the church, everytime Rachel tried to kiss Shadow, he would get mad at her, Rachel never got any cuddles or hugs from Shadow. The only time Shadow had ever been close to Rachel was the few times he was intimate with her, when he was trying to get her pregnant. Other than that Shadow was never close to Rachel, She just learnt to be a maid and a church member. Shadow had punished Rachel a couple of times, but he never punished Amy. According to Shadow, Amy was his Queen.

Rachel was more concerned that Shadow may favor Order over her unborn Child. Shadow had already put a crib in Rachel's bedroom, Order had his own nursery room. But Rachel on the other hand was lucky that Shadow was the Father of her child. Bring Order to Mankind members were very cruel to Woman who were pregnant before marriage, Rachel was only getting away with being pregnant before marriage because the leader was the Child's Father.

But however , a new Bring Order to Mankind Church was opening tonight in Amerthyst city, it was the City where Rachel and her family lived before they joint the church. Several Members including Shadow, Amy and Rachel, from Woodlands were staying in the church building overnight, They were setting the Church up for the new Members. Everyone arrived at the church on Saturday Morning, Rachel was excited and thought that she could spend Saturday at the church with her Family. But Shadow decided that Rachel needed to go to the Mall with Jenny and Jetson, to hand out Brochures and invite people to opening night. Rachel was now disapointed, she wanted to spend time with her Family, she only ever saw them at Church since she was sent to live at Shadow's house. Shadow had also told her if anyone asks about her baby bump, tell them the Father is in Woodlands helping run the church. Shadow did not want any of the new Members to know about his 2nd wife yet, because it would been confusing to them or it may put them off the church.

Rachel followed Jenny and out to their car. Jetson had just turned 8 which mean't, he had been baptised into the Church, he was now doing his first church mission with his Mother today. Jetson was also now held accountable for any sins that he committed. He was still too young to be punished by Shadow yet, but his Parents were required to punish him.

Rachel then sat in the back seat of the car, she rubbed her big 8 month preggie belly. Her Child was always kicking and moving now, he/she was almost ready to enter this world.

"Mini Shadow, you are very active this morning." Said Rachel, as she rubbed her belly.

Her baby bump had been nicknamed Mini Shadow by the Bring Order to Mankind congregation in Woodlands. All the Members in Woodlands did not have a problem with Shadow having a 2nd wife, but new members would probably freak out if they knew Shadow had a 2nd wife, Rachel and all the Woodlands members were told to keep the Identity of Rachel's unborn Child's Father a secret.  
"Do you know if Mini Shadow is a boy or a girl?" Asked Jetson, as he looked at Rachel's baby bump.

"I'm not sure, I will found out when it's born." Replied Rachel, as she smiled.

"Is it fun living with Shadow." curiously Asked Jetson.

Rachel lied and Replied; "Yes, it is the best thing ever." She did not want Jetson or Jenny to tell Shadow that she secretly was starting to hate being his 2nd Wife.  
"When I grow up, I want to live with Shadow." Responded Jetson, as he smiled at Rachel.

"Why do you want to live with Shadow?" Asked Rachel, she was quite surprised by the Child words.

"Because I want to see Shadow everyday." Replied Jetson, with a big smile on his face.

Rachel just went quiet and did not respond to the Child.

They then arrived outside the Mall. Jenny handed some brochures to Jetson and Rachel, they then all went inside the Mall and stood in the middle of the Mall, as they handed out the brochures. The brochures were a invitation to the opening night that was happening tonight. Jetson proudly handed out the brochures.

"Are you wearing a Church uniform?" Asked a human Woman, as she walked by looking at Jetson.

"I'm in my school uniform." Replied Jetson, he then handed the Woman a brochure, with a big smile on his face that made his blue eyes sparkle and his mop of mud brown hair on his head shine.

"Aww you are one sweet little boy, I may come to the opening night tonight." Remarked the Woman, as she took the brochure.

"Have a great day, Lady." Replied Jetson, as he continued smiling at her.

"You too." Responded the Woman, as she walked off in the Mall, waving at Jetson, Jetson then waved back at her.

Blaze, a Purple, yellow eyed cat and her Boyfriend Inoubliable, a Brown, yellow eyed Wolf were walking in the Mall. Blaze could see the Bring Order to Mankind Members handing out brochures, every time she heard anything About The Shadows she would just burst into tears. The Shadows was the Nickname that people who were not Members of the church had given Bring Order to Mankind Members, because of their Leader and they were trained to be followers of Shadow just like Shadows.

Blaze just burst into tears when she saw The Shadows, Inoubliable put his arm over her shoulders as they passed The Shadows. Blaze was about to look away from them; but she saw a red, pregnant, female cat with blue eyes staring at her. Blaze some how recognised that Cat girl, suddenly Blaze realized it was her sister Rachel, who she had not seen for 9 years.

"Rachel!" Yelled Blaze, as she ran up to her sister and hugged her.

Rachel was now worried, she wanted to hug her sister back, but Jenny or Jetson might tell Shadow, then Shadow would punish her for associating with a disowned Family member.

Rachel blankly replied; "Blaze, I have not seen you in years."

"How have you been, Sister?" Asked Blaze.

Rachel then loosened Blaze's arms that were around her.

Rachel coldly Replied; "Come to opening night, tonight." She then handed Blaze a Brochure.

Jetson was giving Inoubliable a brochure. "Thankyou" Responded Inoubliable as Jetson handed him a brochure.

"You're welcome." Replied Jetson, as he gave Inoubliable a smile.

"Rachel, are you Married, where and who is your Child's Father?" Asked Blaze, as she opened up the brochure.

"I'm Married and my Husband is busy running the church in Woodlands." Replied Rachel, as she just coldly stared at Blaze.

"What is your Husband's name?" Questioned Blaze, as she gave Rachel a smile.  
Rachel did not know how to reply, Shadow had not told her what to say if someone asked what her husband's name was. Rachel just silently stared at Blaze.

Jetson being only a Child, said the one thing that Shadow did not want any new or non members to hear.

"Shadow is her Hus..." Replied Jetson, Jenny had quickly put her hand over Jetson's mouth.

"Shhh..." Responded Jenny, as she removed her hand from her Child mouth.

"But, I thought Shadow was with Amy." Said Inoubliable, with a confused expression on his face.

"He is." Replied Jetson, as he burst into tears. "Don't punish me Mommy!" Choked Jetson through his tears.

"Don't Punish him!" Begged Rachel, as she gave Jetson a hug. Blaze and Inoubliable stared at The upset Shadows.

Jenny took Jetson's hand. " Rachel,stay here and hand out the brochures." Responded Jenny, as walked off in the mall with Jetson.

Everyone was now staring at Rachel, Rachel was worried that people may have heard what Jetson had said.

"Is Shadow really your husband?" Whispered Blaze into Rachel's ear.

Blaze did not want anyone to hear what she was saying to Rachel, because she needed to get Rachel to trust her ,so she could maybe save her or possibly her family from The Shadows.

Rachel replied; "Come to Opening night."

"I asked you, a question." Whispered Blaze.

Rachel again replied; "Come to opening night."

"Rachel, I promise with all of my soul, that I will come to opening night if you answer my question. Responded Blaze, as she whispered into her Sister's ear.

"He is not my Husband... yet" Whispered Rachel into Blaze's ear.

"Is he going to be your husband one day?" Asked Blaze, as she whispered softly into Rachel's ear.

"Blaze! just come to opening night and just leave me alone, I have answered your question already!"

Sternly and coldly yelled Rachel, as several people including Inoubliable, stared at her as she yelled. Rachel's face had gone red from all the rage, that her sister's questions were giving her.

Blaze did not want to make her Sister anymore Angrier, She walked away from Rachel, as Inoubliable followed her.

"Will you go to The Shadows church with me tonight?" Asked Blaze, as he hugged her Boyfriend.

"Blaze, be careful with those Shadows." Replied Inoubliable.

"I know, but my Mom might be there and maybe I can talk more to Rachel. " Responded Blaze, as she gave Inoubliable a kiss on the cheek.

Blaze had already told Inoubliable about what happened with the Shadows 9 years ago, She had taught Inoubliable to loathe The Shadows as much as she did.

"Ok Blaze, I will go to The Shadows Church tonight with you, but promise me, you will not join that evil Cult." Replied Inoubliable.

"I never will, I just want to make sure my Family are safe and happy." Said Blaze, as she put her arm on Inoubliable's shoulder and walked out of the Mall.

Blaze did not say anything to Inoubliable, but by the way that Rachel, the Child and Woman were behaving, Blaze had a inkling that Shadow may actually be the Father of that unborn Child and also possibly Rachel's future Husband.

Author Notes.

Shadow is getting worse, he may continue getting worse as story progresses. Anyway what do you all like about this story? Is there any suggestions you have for this story?

I am going to give a description of 3 of the characters in this story.

Rachel; She is a Red cat with blues eyes, she looks a bit like Blaze but her skin is a apricot colour. Her outfit is a black long-sleeved t shirt with red Shadow/ black arm symbol on it, she also wears a long Black skirt that is just 2 inches above her ankles.

Jetson; He is a Human, with Brown hair and blues. He has 2 outfits, one outfit is the school uniform that was descriped in chapter 3 and his other out fit is polar fleece orange sweatshirt with black sleeves and he wears black track pants. Jetson is a special character to me, his designed was inspired by a Child I saw in a dream I had in 2011. The Child was a boy about 7 who was playing Shadow the Hedgehog on a PS2, he was wearing Jetson's Normal outfit.

Jenny; She is a Human, with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. her hair is just past her shoulders and she has black glasses. Her outfit is a white long sleeve t shirt, She wears a sleeveless black dress that is a few inches over her knees and she also wears black leggings.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow's Cult

Chapter 9 

"Please Shadow, they don't deserve this punishment!" Begged Rachel, as Shadow led Jenny and Jetson to their car.

"Jenny, needs to keep her Child under control!" Coldly Responded Shadow. He then made sure Jenny and Jetson got in car.

"I'm really sorry, Shadow." Said Jetson, as he burst into tears.

Shadow replied; "You better be! Also Jenny, you will be punished when I get back to Woodlands tomorrow!"

Jenny did not even look at or answer Shadow, she just drove off. Her and Jetson were now taking a 2 hour trip home. Shadow had ordered Jenny and Jetson to go home, after Jetson accidentally told Blaze and Inoubliable that Shadow was Rachel's Husband.

"They did nothing wrong." Said Rachel, as she watched Jenny drive off in the distance.

"You!" Yelled Shadow, as glared at Rachel with his cold looking Ruby eyes.  
"Am I in trouble, now?" Asked Rachel, as she turned her back from Shadow.

"You! " Responded Shadow, as he took her hand and dragged her back into the church building.

Rachel struggled and tried to loosen her hand from Shadow's grip, Shadow was very surprised that Rachel was actually attempting to get away from him. The Angry hedgehog just held her hand even tighter, as the red cat struggled to free her hand.

"Oww!" Screamed Rachel. The Leader's grip on her hand, had got so tight that he had possibly broken her hand. 

Now Shadow had gone from being nasty and angry, to being remorseful and worried. Shadow immediately let go of her hand, he then put his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Let me check your hand, I'm sorry for holding it too tight." Responded the moody hedgehog, as he studied her hand.

The confused cat's hand was starting to swell.

Rachel replied; "It's my own fault for struggling."

Shadow led Rachel to the Church's medical room. "Rachel, you are first patient in this room." Announced Shadow, as put a bandaged on her hand.

He then taped the bandaged with some medical tape on her hand.

"Now Rachel, If someone asks how you hurt your hand, tell them you fell over and landed on your hand." Ordered Shadow. He then did the one thing, Rachel thought he would never do; Shadow Put his arms around Rachel and hugged her.

The red cat was taken by surprise, when Shadow actually hugged her. She then hugged him back, with her arm that did not have a possible broken hand attached to it.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone what actually happened to my hand." Replied Rachel.

Shadow then led Rachel out of the medical room. Amy passed Shadow and Rachel as they walked out of the medical room, the pink hedgehog had Order in her arms.

"Why are you with Her?" Jealously asked Amy, as she glared at Rachel.

"Rachel fell and injured her hand." Replied Shadow, as he stroked Order's quills.  
The infant started to softly purr, as his father stroked his quills.

"You should be with me and Order, I'm your official Wife, she is just a side Bitch!" jealously Yelled Amy. Rachel just walked away from Amy and Shadow. 

Rachel then headed into the Church worship room, In the worship was hundeds of black chairs and a big red stage at the end of the room. There was also a couple of big tv screen on the wall, for whenever they needed to play movies or videos. Rachel then looked at the time on the big clock, it was 6;30 at night, the grand opening was starting in 30 minutes.

Rachel suddenly burst into tears, her Mother was walking into the worship room with her 4 Siblings. Her Mother saw her sitting on a chair, crying.

"Rachel, what happened?" Concernly Asked her Mother, as she hugged her Daughter.

"Amy called me a side Bitch." Replied Rachel, as she sobbed.

Shadow then walked into the worship room, Amy was following him.

"Amy, now apologize to Rachel." Ordered Shadow.

"Rachel, I'm sorry for getting jealous and calling you a side Bitch." Apologized Amy, as she shook Rachel's uninjured hand.

"Now Amy, tell Rachel what I just told you." Added Shadow.

"We are surpose to Bestfriends, God has decided for us to live together and I must accept that this is Shadow's and God's plan for us." Replied Amy.

"Do you accept Amy's apology?" Asked Shadow.

"I do." Replied Rachel, as she rubbed her belly.

"Amy, if you get jealous or call Rachel any nasty names, I will have to punish you." Announced Shadow, as he put his hand on Rachel's belly.

Shadow could feel his unborn Child kicking.

"When we get home, I'm moving my 2nd Child's crib into the nursery, the Children must both be equal." Announced Shadow, as he rubbed Rachel's belly. Amy just stared at Shadow and did her best not to get jealous.

Shadow had no idea, that standing outside, listening to their conversation was Blaze and Inoubliable. Blaze did'nt want Shadow to know, that her and her Boyfriend heard everything they all said. Shadow then kissed Rachel's belly.

"Look! people are here." Announced little Emerald, as she pointed out the window.

Shadow quickly darted to the door, he then opened the main door.

"Please come in" Responded Shadow, as Blaze and Inoubliable walked into the church.

"I was just making sure that one of my young member's unborn Child was healthy." Added Shadow, as he gave Blaze and Inoubliable a fake smile.

Blaze could tell that Shadow was lieing, he had already said, "When we get home, I'm Moving my 2nd Child's crib into the nursery, the Children must both be equal."

Blaze then noticed that the Purple cat with blues eyes,who was sitting next to Rachel, was her Mother. Her Mother then looked at her disowned Daughter, she then got up and approached Blaze.

"Blaze, have you came finally decided to join the right way of life?" Asked her Mother, as she gave her disowned Daughter a slight smile.

"Blaze!" Yelled James, as he ran up and gave his sister a hug.

Blaze was quite surprised that James was not afraid to hug her.

"Rachel, is this your sister?" Asked Shadow. Rachel just gave Shadow a nod.

"James, Remember what you have been taught!" Growled Shadow, as he glared at the 12 year old cat.

James then loosened his arms and backed away from Blaze. "I'm Sorry" Apologised James, as went to sit back down.

Luke just looked at his disowned Sister, then he quickly turned looked away from her. Blaze then noticed, standing next to her Mother, were 2 little hedgehogs.  
"Mommy, who is this cat?" Asked Emerald, as she stared at Blaze with her little blue eyes.

"You look like Mommy." Remarked Justice, as he stared at Blaze with his little yellow eyes.

"Mom, did you have more Kids?" Asked Blaze, it was her first words that she spoke to her Mother.

"Yes, but don't call me Mom, unless you join Bring Order to Mankind." Coldly Answered her Mother, as she held the hands of her 2 younger Children and walked away from Blaze. 

Blaze just burst into tears, Inoubliable put his arm aound her shoulder.

"Take a seat!" Ordered Shadow, as he pointed to some empty chairs.

Blaze and Inoubliable walked over to a some empty chairs that were a few rows behind Blaze's family. As they sat down, Blaze's 2 youngest siblings, who she never knew existed until today, both kept looking at her. Blaze just gave both of the little hedgehogs a smile.

30 Minutes Later

About 1,000 people had turned up for opening night, shadow was standing on the stage, he was now giving a speech.

He told everyone that the "rego forms were in the office, anyone was allowed to grab one or a few."

Then he explained some of the Church rules. He continued to talk for about 30 minutes, until he told everyone what rooms, they were welcome to view.

Then he told everyone that; "They were all welcome to go to the hall for some tea or coffee."  
Shadow then got off the stage, a Message on the severals tv screens said that everyone was now welcome to head to the hall right now or they could view the building and get rego forms.

"Blaze, let's leave, this place is giving me the creeps." Said Inoubliable, as his body shook.

"We will, once I talk to Rachel again." Replied Blaze, as she waited for Shadow to be out of the room. Everyone except Rachel, Blaze and Inouvbliable had left the Worship room

Rachel was now sitting alone in a chair, rubbing her preggie belly. Blaze and Inoubliable approached her.

"What do you want!" Snapped Rachel, as her sister approached her.

"Rachel, I heard everything, you, Shadow and Amy were talking about earlier. Responded, as she gave her sister a sympathetic look. 

"What did you hear?" Asked Rachel, as she looked away from Blaze.

"Everything from the moment Shadow and Amy walked into the room." Replied Blaze.

Blaze and Inoubliable were not aware that Shadow had just walked back into the Worship room, he was listening to everything they were saying.

"Me and Amy are friends, I live with Shadow, because I'm his Maid." Responded Rachel, as she stood up, "Owww!" Added Rachel, as she started suddenly screaming.

"Rachel, are you Ok? I know from that conversation that you are in a relationship with Shadow, he is also your unborn Child's Father." Asked and Announced Blaze.

Rachel's water's had just broken, there was now a puddle of red liquid on the church's new navy blue carpet.

"My belly hurts." Replied Rachel, as her injured hand clutched her Belly. Rachel was in too much pain to argue with Blaze. "You are right, Master Shadow is my baby's father." Added Rachel, as she screamed from all the pain, that she was feeling."  
You're in labour, we need to get you to the hospital." Said Blaze, as she put a hand on her sister's back.

"Excuse Me!" Yelled Shadow, as he pointed at Blaze and Inoubliable.

"Oh no!" Screamed Blaze, as Shadow charged straight towards Blaze

. Inoubliable jumped in front of Blaze, Shadow ended up knocking Blaze and Inoubliable to the ground. Inoubliable Got up, lost it and then punched Shadow.

"You got her Sister pregnant, when you are married to Amy, You sick Bastard!" Yelled Inoubliable.

"Security, Arrest these Fools!" Ordered Shadow, as he yelled.

The Security guards, grabbed Inoubliable and Blaze and put handcuffs on them, they then took them to the basement Prison rooms. by now several People who had attended he speech from before, ran back into the room to see what all the yelling was about.

"What Happened?" Asked a middle aged human Woman.

"I was trying to help this Woman, who just went into labour. Then Some very insane people were accusing me of things; the Guy then punched me, I did nothing wrong." Replied Shadow, as he attended to Rachel.  
"I'm sorry that people treat you so cruelly, I will ring a Ambulance for this Woman." Replied the Woman, as she got her cellphone.

"Yes, please do that." Responded Shadow, as he gave the Woman a fake smile.

About 10 minutes later a Ambulance came to the Church. The Womam who called the Ambulance, helped Rachel climb into the Ambulance. Shadow sent Rachel's Mother to go to the hospital with Rachel.

"I will check on you later." Said Shadow.

The Ambulance then sped off to the hospital.

"Shadow, you are a very kind Person, I'm joining your Church." Remarked the middle aged Woman.

"Thank you Madam." Replied Shadow, as he walked back into the church building.

Author notes  
In the next chapter, I will add a bit of Shadow's past to the story. His past is still tragic, but a bit different to the past he had on the games, Sonic x and the Comics. Also he will have a big announcement for his Church.


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow's Cult

Chapter 10

Shadow was standing outside of the Bring Order to Mankind prison cell, He coldly stared at his 2 prisoners.

"What did Rachel tell you!" Demanded the Black hedgehog, as he yelled and frowned at the prisoners.

"Nothing..." Replied Blaze, as she started to shake from fear.

"Leave us alone!" Growled Inoubliable, as he put his arm on Blaze's shoulder.

"I heard her say, that I was her Child's Father!" Declared Shadow, in a harsh tone as he glared at Blaze and Inoubliable.

"That was the only thing, she told us." Replied Blaze, as she cling to Inoubliable with her arms.

"Better be! I will punish you both tomorrow afternoon." Coldly declared Shadow, as walked away from the jail cell.

Then Shadow turned around to face his prisoners; "I'm the Child biological Father, I am the Surrogate Father." Claimed Shadow, as he vanished out of the Jail area.

Blaze suddenly burst into tears. "I just want to be able to see Rachel at least one more time. she must be so frightened, having to face that Evil hedgehog everyday." Expressed Blaze, as she sobbed.

Inoubliable gave his Love a hug. "I promise, you will get to see Rachel again." Replied the Brown wolf, as he cuddled Blaze.

"How can we? We are in jail." Asked Blaze, as she hid her face, in Inoubliable's chest fur.

"Love, I have a plan, we will escape during the 10 in morning church service tomorrow. Answered Inoubliable, as he stroked his Partner's head.

"How?" Asked Blaze.

"Trust Me, I have already thought up a plan." Responded Inoubliable, as he waved a USB stick at Blaze.

"What's on that USB stick" Questioned Blaze.

Inoubliable had recorded, the whole Incident they had with Shadow. "The Recording, of Shadow attacking us. Stated Inoubliable.

The Next Day

The time was now 10 in the Morning, Shadow was standing on the stage, about to open the first ever sunday service in his 11th Church. The Ebony hedgehog had barely slept last night. At 1 :15 in the Morning, Rachel had given birth to a Baby boy, Her and Shadow both agreed to name the little infant Bradley . Shadow had let Rachel name her Child, this made Amy feel very jealous, because Shadow had named Order.

Bradley was a dark gray cat, he had a red streak on the top of his head and he had inherited his Father's ruby coloured eyes. Shadow had spent nearly, the whole night at the hospital with Rachel. He was by Rachel's side from about 10 at night, until about 3 in the morning. Shadow told the new Members of Bring Order to Mankind, that he was just supporting her, because her husband was in Woodlands, helping run the church while Shadow was away. He had also made a new story for Rachel to tell, about who Bradley's Father is. Because Bradley looked so much like Shadow, The Crimson cat now had to say that; Shadow was his surrogate Dad, because her partner was infertile, Her fictional Partner was going to adopt the Child.

The Service started with a few Songs, Then some Children from the Woodlands Order school, did a speech about how much they love being a Member of Bring Order to Mankind. Then Shadow introduced, all the staff that were going run this Church branch.

"Now everyone, it is time for the big announcement." Announced Shadow, as he paused for a couple of minutes.

This Anouncement was so big that it was getting broadcasted live via webcam to all the Bring Order to Mankind branches.

"So, I declared that I will be Making the first Saint for this Church, She will be Saint Maria Robotnik." Announced Shadow, then the whole crowd, stood up and started clapping.

"She will be ordained a Saint, at the 5th annual Bring Order to Mankind Conference, in 3 months time in Woodlands, everyone is Welcome." Added Shadow, as he smiled at the crowd, he was doing his best not to cry.

Then Shadow continued talking; "Now before we finish for the day, since last night 200 hundred registration forms were handed back to the office. Today, we have about 400 hundred People here, if anyone has got registration forms to hand in or need some, please go to the office." Shadow then gave everyone a bow, then he sat down in the front row, as the closing Song, Never turn back, started to play.

Meanwhile...

About 5 minutes after Church had started, Inoubliable had managered to lock pick the lock on the Jail cell door. He then used his electrokinesis powers to electrocute the security system, The security system was now completely fried.

"Are we safe, doing this?" Asked Blaze, her expression on her white, face looked worried.

"It's alright." Replied Inoubliable, as he held Blaze's hand and looked for a exit.

The brave, brown Wolf found a emergency fire exit in the basement. He then opened the the exit door and walked out of the building with Blaze.

"Blaze, I promised that you would see your sister again; we are heading to the hospital to see her, before she goes back to Woodlands." Anounced Inoubliable, as he held Blaze's hand and walked with her.

"What if she rejects me again?" Questioned Blaze, as tears started to run down her face  
"I don't think Rachel wants to reject you. I can tell, that she is just very fearful of Shadow and The Shadows." Replied Inoubliable,as they walked closer to the hospital.

"Maybe." Mumbled Blaze, as her and her Lover walked inside the hospital entrance.  
They then used the metal, gray lift to get on the third floor of the hospital, where the maternity ward was located. Inoubliable thought they would need to ask reception, what room Rachel was in but...

Blaze heard a little infant crying, she then heard the voice of the Mother, who was trying to soothe the crying newborn.

"Rachel, is in that room!" Exclaimed Blaze, as her and Inoubliable walked into the 2nd room.

When Rachel saw Blaze and Inoubliable, she was about to snap at them, but this time she just wanted to show her sister ,her new bundle of joy.

"Sis, this is my Son, his name is Bradley." Responded Rachel, as she held the little gray kitten in her arms.

Bradley had stopped crying , because he was now sucking on a pacifier. Blaze was taken by surprise, by her Sister's reaction to her being at the hospital.

"Awww, he's adorable." Remarked Blaze, as she looked at the infant that was in her Sister's arms.

The Little Kitten was wearing a orange onesie, black mittens were on his hands and he also was wearing black booties.  
"Awww, he is a cute kitten." Remarked Inoubliable.

Rachel then passed Bradley to Blaze. The Purple cat, Cuddled her little Nephew.

"He looks like Shadow, because Shadow was the surrogate Dad." Claimed Rachel, as she stared at Blaze cuddling her little Son.

"It's alright to tell me the truth, Rachel." Replied Blaze, as the Kitten fell asleep in her arms.

"Anyway, how did you and your Boyfriend get out of prison?" Asked Rachel.

"We escaped during the sunday morning church service. Replied Blaze.

"Oh no! you better stay away from Shadow." Uttered Rachel. "Why?" Asked Blaze, as she layed the sleeping, little Kitten in the hospital crib.

"No reason, but you need to leave the hospital before the Church service finishes." Replied Rachel, in a very anxious voice.

"Is Shadow coming to the hospital soon?" Questioned Inoubliable, as he stroked the sleeping kitten's head.

Bradley started to purr, as his fur was stroked.

"Yeah, We are all heading back to Woodlands in the afternoon today." Replied Rachel.

"But Bradley has been born a bit early, wouldn't you need to stay in the hospital for a bit longer?" Asked Blaze.

"It is recommended, that I do stay at the hospital for a few more days, but Shadow has arranged for the Church nurse in woodlands to check on Bradley a few times a day. She will be making sure that he is staying healthy, gaining weight and feedind properly." Stated Rachel.

"Are you sure, you want to go back to Woodlands?" Asked Inoubliable,in a serious voice.

"It's my home." Stated Rachel, in a harsh tone.

"Sis, Bradley would enjoy life more, if he was not having to grow up in a very controlling environment. " Declared Blaze.

Rachel just silently stared at her sister for a few minutes. It had never dawned on her yet, what Bradley's Childhood would be like in Bring Order to Mankind.

Bradley would not be allowed to play with certain toys, he would never receive a Christmas Present or even a Easter egg, He would also never get a visit from the tooth fairy, Also most tv shows, films and nearly all music was Forbidden. Did she actually want her Child to be raised in Bring Order to Mankind.

"Bradley, will do fine." Lied Rachel, as she looked away from her sister, refusing to give any eye contact.

Blaze could tell that her sister was lying, Rachel just did not look Happy, after Blaze said that sentence. Then Inoubliable was writing something down on a piece of paper, he then gave the piece of paper to Rachel.

"Rachel, this is mine and Blaze's cellphone numbers, if you ever want to talk to us or leave Woodlands, me and Blaze will come and rescue you and Bradley, as soon as we can." Declared Inoubliable.

"I can't." Replied Rachel, as tears started to run down her face.

"Does Shadow monitor your phone?" Asked Blaze.

Rachel just nodded. "Hide our numbers somewhere, where Shadow will not look and delete every message you send or receive. " Instructed Inoubliable.

"Ok, I will try to message one of you each day, but if I suddenly stop messaging both you, please come to Woodlands and get Me and Bradley... If you can't find me, just take Bradley." Requested Rachel, as tears fell, down her red face.

"Rachel, If we can't find you, where will you be?" Asked Blaze. "The church Jail or Shadow's Basement." Replied Rachel, in whispered tone.

"We will not leave Woodlands without you." Responded Blaze, as she gave her sister a hug. Rachel hugged her, then she looked at the clock.

"You have to go, Shadow and Mom will be here soon." Said Rachel, as she tried to wipe away her tears.  
Blaze started to cry. "I will miss you sister... and you Bradley." Expressed Blaze, as she picked up her Sleeping, Nephew and held him for 1 last time.

Bradley opened his eyes and stared at Blaze.

"You are such a cute baby." Remarked Blaze, as she cuddled her Nephew.

Then she passed Bradley to Inoubliable.

"I will miss you, little Fella." Inoubliable told Bradley, as he gave the gray kitten a hug.

Bradley stared at him with his ruby eyes, Inoubliable had to just remember that Bradley was not Shadow, Even though his eyes were identical to Shadow's eyes. Inoubliable then put the Kitten, back in his Mother's arms. Blaze cried, as she gave her sister, one last hug.

"Goodbye, sister." Responded Rachel, as Blaze and Inoubliable walked towards the exit of the room.

"Goodbye!" Replied Inoubliable, as he waved at Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm just one message away, if you need me." Declared Blaze,As she waved at Rachel.

The red cat, gave her relative a forced smile, as her Sister and Inoubliable left her room, tears again formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Blaze rested her head, on Inoubliable's chest; She again burst into tears.

"I feel so bad for Rachel." Expressed Blaze, as she sobbed

. Inoubliable put his arms on his Purple Lover's shoulders. "Blaze, I promise, we will save her from Shadow, Rachel deserves to be happy and Bradley deserves a better Childhood." Declared Inoubliable, as he kissed Blaze on top of her head.

"How can we save them, Shadow may never let us near any of his churches again." Stated Blaze, as she continued crying.

"We will get Rachel to trust us enough, to let us rescue her and Bradley." Announced Inoubliable, as he started to walk home with Blaze.

Meanwhile

Shadow POV

I was sitting in the Church, After I had declared that my deceased Bestfriend, was to be made a Saint, I then started to have horrifying flashback.

I saw Images, of me and my bestfriend Maria,were running down the hall of my creator's research lab. Some Armed Men, were in the Building.

"This is a hold up!" Declared a Man, holding a gun, he yelled as loud as he could.

Me and Maria got down on our knees, we both covered our head with our hands. Maria was shaking, she was very terrified. Then about 5 minutes later, gun shots were being fired. Maria held her Arms towards me.  
"Shadow please hold my hand." Requested, as she was sobbing. I held my arm out and held her hand.  
Suddenly, I felt a sudden pain my in leg, I had just been shot in the leg. I then heard Maria, Crying in pain. I open my and look at her, she had been shot in her back.  
I was in so much shock, I forgot about the bullet in my leg.

"Maria!" I screamed.

"Shadow, I will always be your friend. Please promise me you will bring Peace and Justice to Mankind." Requested Maria.

"I promise." I Replied, as tears ran down my face.

Maria gave me a smile, then all life just vanished from her body. I was now in such a, uncontrollable rage, I got up and just attacked all the armed men, I ended up killing all the armed men. I then went unconscious after losing a lot of blood from my leg.

The next time I woke up, 50 years had past and I had been put in suspeneded animation.

Flashback Ends.

Normal POV

Shadow was now experiencing a very aggresive mood swing. Everytime he remembered Maria, he would get a very Angry mood swing.

"Right! That's it!" Thought Shadow, as he left the Office, he then headed to the prison area.

He was now going to punish his 2 prisoners. When he approached the jail cell, he noticed that the cell was empty.

"That's Impossible!" Thought Shadow, he then noticed that the lock had been picked, the door was open and also the security system had been fried, it was completely broken.

"They think, they can escsape from me! Well, they are so totally wrong!" Thought Shadow again, as he Stormed out of the basement.

He then headed straight into the Worship. He then spoke though the microphone, with speakers turned up so loud, that everyone in the whole church could hear what he was saying.

He then Spoke; "Every member of my Church, please be very cautious; there are 2 very crazy fools on the loose. last night, when I was attending to a young soon-to-be-Mother, who had just gone into Labour. I accidentally knocked over this Brown Wolf guy and his Partner, who is a purple Cat. The Guy then punched me and Accused me of cheating on my wife. Yes, the Child is Mine, because this young Lady's husband is infertile, so I decided to be a Surrogate Father for the couple. That way the Couple would not miss out on being Parents. So everyone please take caution, If you see a Brown wolf with yellow eyes and a purple cat with yellow eyes, Avoid them at all costs! They may be spreading lies about the church. Also I have heard rumours, that they attack Bring order to Mankind members. For safety to your whole Family, do not Approach Them!"

Shadow then left the worship room and Went straight back to the office.

"We must avoid them!" Declared 15 year old Luke, he was Blaze's younger Brother. Luke had been taught that Blaze had deserted their Family, when they joint Bring Order to Mankind, 9 years ago.

"Yes! I knew that my former Daughter, would one day bring trouble to us all." Replied Blaze's Mother, as she walked out to her car with her younger 4 children.

She was now heading to the hospital, to get Bradley and Rachel, they were then on their way back to Woodlands.

Author Notes.

I have covered some of Shadow's past in this chapter. At times he may seem like a monster, but deep down he just believes that, this is what Maria wants. Maybe I will cover more of his past in future Chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow's Cult 

Chapter 11

One Month Later

Shadow's Mansion was a very Chaotic environment, when he was not home. Amy was very jealous of Rachel and Bradley, She was always bullying and yelling at Rachel, She had even Nicknamed Bradley ; Bratley, shortened to Brat.

"Shut that Damn Brat Up!" Yelled Amy, as the gray kitten lay in his crib crying.

Rachel then picked up Bradley, as Rachel sat down to Feed Bradley, Amy started to verbally abuse her.  
Amy nastily spoke; "No wonder he is crying, if you were my Mother, I would cry too."

The Red Cat just ignored the Pink hedgehog, as she feed her little Kitten.

Amy just continued speaking very nasty to her; "Imagine having a Mother that is just a side Bitch... Brat, you only exist because your Mother is a slag."

Rachel just did not want to cry, but tears started to run down her cheeks. Seeing those tears, just made Amy continue taunting her. After a few minutes of Amy verbally abusing her, Rachel walked to her room with Bradley in her arms. Rachel locked her bedroom door, and continued feeding Bradley.

Meanwhile...

Shadow was at the Woodlands Order School Office, He was at a meeting that was about, the most bad behaved Child at the School. He was 12 year old James Wilson, The Brother of Rachel and Blaze, he had been misbehaving for a couple of years. But he had done something very shocking, that made his Mother and step Father consider disowning him. on the Morning of the opening of the Amerthyst city church, all the money from the Bring Order to Mankind International fund box in Woodlands, was stolen. When Everyone arrived in Amerthyst city, James asked his Mom, if he and his friend Kevin, could go to the Mall to help his sister hand out brochures. His Mother agreed, for him to walk to the Mall with his friend and help hand out Brochures, she thought James and Kevin were 2 very generous boys. but they actually sneeked to the city centre and spent about $500 on clothing, arcade machines and Junk food. Then they went back to the church and pretended that they were at the Mall,When Everyone was back at home, James's Mother realized, that he had new clothes. She then asked Rachel a few weeks later, If James and Kevin helped hand out brochures. Rachel told her that, Kevin and James did not help hand out any brochures, she did not even see them in the Mall that day. After She talked to her son about what Rachel had said, He started to cry and admitted to stealing the international funds, before they left Woodlands in the Morning. She took her Son to Shadow's office the next day, Shadow made her take the Child home and ordered that he stay in his room, until he sorted out a emergency meeting the next day, to discuss what the Church should do about this ultimate betrayal.

Shadow, his Mother and step Father, the Mayor, Hayden and the school principal were all sitting in the Office with James.

"James, what you have done is very disgraceful, to the whole Church!" Stated Shadow in a harsh tone.

"I'm very sorry." Replied James, he then closed his eyes and refused to look at the black Hedgehog.

"Everyone, raise your hand, if you think James should pay all the money back." Declared Shadow, then all the people except James, raised their hand.

"How can I pay back that much money, I'm only 12." Expressed James.

Shadow then noticed, that some Children were outside, looking through the window at the meeting.

"Get away from the window!" Ordered Shadow, as he glared at the Children. The Children scattered off, as fast as they could.

"You will need to give the Church all your pocket money." Stated Frank.

"But Kevin told me to steal the money." Claimed James.  
"If Kevin told you to eat Shit, would you? No! If Kevin told you to jump off a cliff, would you? No!" Harshly Replied Shadow, as he glared and frowned at James.

"Ok, I will pay the Money back." Responded James, he just wanted to get away from the Black Hedgehog.

Meanwhile...  
Amy was standing on the other side of Rachel's door, she listened to everything that the Red Cat said to her little baby boy.

Rachel had just finished feeding Bradley, he was laying on her bed, as he looked at his Mother, he gave her a smile. The little Kitten had just started to smile about 2 days ago.

"I will send your Aunt a picture of you smiling." Rachel told her Infant, as she took a photo of him on her phone.  
She then sent the photo to Blaze.  
"Awww, your Uncle needs to see your smile too." She then sent the photo to Inoubliable as well.  
A few minutes after sending the photos, Blaze and Inoubliable both replied to her text messages, that had a photo of her little Infant.

Blaze's Message read; "Awww, he is so adorable, tell him, that Aunt Blaze is proud of him. "

Inoubliable Message read; "Very cute, can't wait to see you and Bradley again."

"Aunt Blaze is proud of you Son." Remarked Rachel, as her little Son smiled at her.  
Rachel then replied to Blaze's message, She wrote; "I told Bradley, you were proud of him, his smile just got bigger."

Then Rachel replied to Inoubliable's message. She Wrote; "I'm not sure if we will meet again..."  
After Rachel sent that Message, she heard Amy standing outside her bedroom door, she was laughing very Evilly.

"Rachel! You are in the most trouble, you have been in your life. " Declared Amy, as she continued laughing.

"What Have I Done Wrong!?" Asked Rachel, as she yelled at Amy.

"I have texted Shadow, to tell him that you were referring to your disowned sister, as Aunt Blaze to Bratley." Claimed the pink hedgehog, as she continued her laughing.

Rachel was not aware that Amy, had stood outside her bedroom door, listening to everything, that she had said to Bradley. "Also I know, that you sent photos of Bratley to those Demons. " Added Amy.

Rachel then opened her bedroom door and did the unthinkable. She completely lost it and slapped Amy's face, The pink coloured Hedgehog, just got more angrier and hit Rachel with her piko hammer. Rachel decided at this one moment that, she now had nothing to lose.

Just like the Lyrics in All Hail Shadow; "When there's nothing left to lose, You Win!"

Rachel grabbed Amy by her bangs and pulled as hard, as she could. "You F***Ing Bitch!" Responded Amy, as she yelled at Rachel.

"It's my right to text Blaze, she is my Sister." Replied Rachel, as tears ran down her cheeks.

Amy then started pinching and scratching Rachel, until Rachel let go of her bangs. Rachel then kicked Amy's legs, Amy then pushed Rachel against a wall, and started hitting her with the piko Hammer again.

Amy then Spoke very nasty words to Rachel; "You are such a horrible, wicked Mother, You dumb Bitch! What sort of Mother sends their Child's photos, to People that want to destroy our Religion. you so totally deserve to spend your life, as just a side Bitch, Master Shadow only chose you because he felt bad for you, because no other Guy will ever want you."

After more nasty, Verbal abuse, Rachel was very determined to not let Amy win this fight. Even though Rachel was now covered in bruises, and in so much pain. Rachel managed to fight back, She Grabbed Amy by her waist, and used all her remaining strengh to throw Amy at the wall. The Female Hedgehog hit the Wall, Rachel then ran back to her bedroom and locked the door. She then hugged Bradley, as she burst into tears. 

then a few minutes later; "F**K You! You are nothing but a F**king Traitor,When Master Shadow gets home, you are going straight to Prison. You will also lose all rights to Bratley, You are such a horrible Mother. Shadow has already said on a message he sent me, that you will no longer get to be Bratley's Mother." Yelled Amy.

The thought of no longer having Bradley, just made Rachel want to run away forever and never look back.

Meanwhile...  
Shadow was still in the school office with the rebellious Child.

He had just received a text Message saying; "Rachel has betrayed us all, she has been communicating with her Evil disowned Sister and the Evil Boyfriend."

Shadow had to just remain calm and Continued the meeting.

"So until the money is paid off, you will give every bit of pocket money you make straight to the church." Declared Shadow, as he suddenly left the office in a hurry.

Frank, Jesse and Hayden all Followed Shadow, they all wanted to know why he left the School Office so suddenly. Shadow was now sending a message to Amy,  
He texted; "If this is true, Rachel will go straight to jail, and she will no longer be allowed to be a Mother to Bradley."

"Shadow, is everything ok?" Asked Hayden, as he tried to keep up with the Black Hedgehog.

"I will found out, when I get home." Replied Shadow, as he ran as fast, as he could to his mansion.

The Trio that were following Shadow, had now failed to keep up with Shadow, but all 3 of them were now heading to the Mansion. 

The Ebony Hedgehog then entered the Mansion, he found Amy sitting on the Sofa, crying. Shadow ran straight over to Amy.

"Amy, what Happened?" Asked Shadow, as he gave Amy a hug.

"Rachel beat me up, because I caught her sending photos of Bradley to the Demons." Claimed Amy, as she cried in Shadow's arms.

"Grrr, Where is Rachel?" Demanded Shadow, as he frowned.

"She is in her room with Bradley." Replied Amy, as she sobbed.

Shadow then ran straight up the stairs, he had now completely lost control with his anger, he smashed Rachel's door down. Shadow was expecting to see Rachel sitting on her bed, with his little Infant Son but...  
Shadow was now very shocked, Rachel and Bradley were not in the room, the door in her room which led to a deck was open. The Angry Hedgehog went straight out the door, and onto the deck. as he stood on the deck, he realized that the Emergency fire ladder was down, Rachel had escaped using the Ladder. Shadow knew that Rachel would not be very far away, She had probably only escaped about 10 minutes ago at the max. 

"You can't hide or run from me forever." Thought Shadow, as he left Rachel's room, in a complete rage. 

"Did you remove Bradley from the traitor?" Asked Amy, as she gave Shadow a smirk.

"She has escaped from her Room!" Declared Shadow, as he yelled.

"How!" Shouted Amy, as she ran up stairs.

Then Shadow heard a knock on the door, He then went to the door and opened it.

Standing on his doorstep was Hayden, Jesse the Mayor of Woodlands and Frank.

"Shadow, is everything ok?" Asked Hayden.

Shadow then Pretended to be very worried. "Rachel and Bradley have vanished." Declared Shadow, as he gave the Trio a false, Sad facial expression.

"How has My Daughter Vanished?" Questioned Frank, as he looked very confused.

"Should We organize a search party?" Asked Hayden.

Shadow then Spoke to the Trio: "I think the Convicts in Amerthyst city are behind this, they maybe taking hostages. Yes, Please organize a search party right now, Rachel and Bradley need to be with me, where they are safe. "

Secretly Shadow wanted Rachel home, so he could punish her and remove Bradley from her.

"I'm now worried Sick, about my Daughter and Grandson, Shadow You must be very worried too." Expressed Frank, as Hayden and Jesse ran straight to the Church office to orginise the search party.

"I love Rachel and Bradley so much, I just want to hug Rachel and tell her, that everything is now alright." Lied Shadow, as he fell to the ground on his knees, and pretended to sob.

"It's alright Shadow, we will locate Rachel and Bradley, then bring them back to you, where they belong." Stated Frank, as walked away from the Mansion and headed straight to the office, so he could help organize the search party.

Shadow then went back inside the house, Amy was sitting now sitting on the Sofa, she was feeding Order.

"Master Shadow, where do you think Rachel has gone?" Asked Amy, as she stroked her Infant's head.

"I don't know, but she will have nowhere to hide, when the Search party starts searching the whole town." Replied Shadow, as a smirk developed on his Face. 

Author Notes

Yes, Shadow is never going to have a smooth ride, running his cult. Children will still misbehave, People will continue to swear and fight and People like Rachel, will eventually not be able to take it any more and run away.  
Where has Rachel Gone, will Shadow find her and give the Innocent young Lady a undeserved punishment, or will she run away and never come back near the Church again. Found out what happens next, by following this story and reading the next upcoming Chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Shadow's cult  
Chapter 12

Rachel POV

I was running in the Woods, I used to love running in the Woods when I was a young Girl, with the other Children of Bring Order to Mankind. We would Play Hide-and-Seek and Tag, for Many hours as our Parents were at the Adult only Meetings. But now I was running away from my life in Woodlands, as I ran, tears started to run down my cheeks. I was leaving behind my whole Life, as I knew it. All my friends would hate me, Mom would Disown me, my Brothers would hate me, and worst of all Shadow would now be after me. I would now become a new curse word in the Church, Just like Blaze and Inoubliable have become. As I ran, I had to resist with all my might, not to turn around and run back to Shadow. I knew that if I went back, I would lose Bradley and then I would be sent to Jail. I was now leaving my whole World behind, so Bradley could experience a better life. This whole escape was for Bradley, if my Son did not exist, I would have no reason to leave this religion. Bradley has given me the strengh to leave, but I was still very terrified of the life that would be a head of us. 

Suddenly, it started to rain. Bradley was tied to me in a homemade sling, he was only wearing a thin onesie and black mittens. I pulled my sweater off, and wrapped it around Bradley. I was now only in a singlet, that exposed my belly and it also exposed some cleavage. My sweet, little kitten started to cry. I Then sat under a tree, and Breastfeed my little Son; a few minutes after Bradley started suckling, his cry instantly become a soft little purr, as he wagged his tail. Bradley was happy at the moment, but I was far from happy. I was wet, cold and very terrified of what sort of life, I had to now face. After Bradley finished feeding, I gently rocked him in the sling, until he fell asleep. Then all of a sudden, I heard a helicopter circling the Woods. Shadow must have a Search Party looking for me, I cowardly just remained under a tree, I was now too terrified to move. I then suddenly felt very Cold and unwell, Then all of a sudden, I fell to the ground and everything went Black. 

Normal POV

Blaze, Inoubliable were on Their way to Woodlands.

When Rachel sent Inoubliable that text saying; "I'm not sure, if we will meet again.."

Blaze sensed that something was wrong with her Sister. Her and Inoubliable both agreed, that they needed to get Rachel and Bradley out of Woodlands ASAP. They were now on their way to Woodlands.

"I hope Rachel is OK." Expressed Blaze, as tears ran down her white muzzle."

"She won't ever be OK, if she stays with that Bastard." Replied Inoubliable, as he drove the car.

Blaze and Inoubliable knew that Shadow must have been turning Members of his church against them. Last week Blaze and Inoubliable were woken up to Group of 5 Children, who were no older than about 10, Egging and Tp-ing their House. Inoubliable got straight out of bed, and went outside to growl at Them. As he approached them, he saw that they all had Shadow's symbol on their Sweaters.

"Get away from our house, you little Brats!" Yelled Inoubliable, as he ran at the Children.

The Children all started Screaming; "It's the Demon!" Yelled a Boy, who was about 8.

All the Children started running all over the place, like headless Chickens run. Eventually, the Children all ran off down the Street. That was not the only trouble they had to face, in Amerthyst City, Yesterday a Teenage Boy who was wearing a T-Shirt with the words; "All Hail Shadow" On it, threw a big rock at Inoubliable and Blaze, the rock almost hit Blaze in the head. This made Inoubliable very angry that he used his electrokinesis powers and, electrocuted the Teenager, After that happened; Members of the Amerthyst City Church thought that, Blaze and Inoubliable were trying to kill them all. Everyone who was a Member of Bring Order to Mankind, Either avoided or attacked Inoubliable and Blaze.

Today; The Couple had decided to Leave Amerthyst City for good, and Move to another Country, where Bring Order to Mankind had not had affect on yet. They could live a normal live in another country, where they were not Infamous with Shadow's Church. Blaze thought she was going to leave the Country without saying goodbye to Rachel, But now; Before they left the Country, they hope to take Rachel and Bradley with Them.

"I'm worried that Rachel, will reject me." Concernedly Expressed Blaze, as she looked at the photo of her Nephew on her phone.

"She won't, I can tell that she is very unhappy, living in Shadow's environment." Replied Inoubliable, as he continued driving the car.

"I would be unhappy, if I lived in that environment too." Responded Blaze, as she bought up a photo, of Rachel as a 10 year old girl on her phone.

Rachel was dressed in her green soccer uniform Shirt, She was holding a Soccer Ball. Rachel loved Soccer, she also played Hockey, Rachel was not a girly girl, she was tomboy. The Bring Order to Mankind Church, believed that everyone must be Their gender roles, and they must dress according to their gender. Rachel could no longer be a Tomboy once her Mother signed her life over to the Church, also she could no longer play the sports she loved.

"Imagine, if you went to Church that day, you would have been signed away to the Shadows." Stated Inoubliable, as he saw a sign that read; "Woodlands 10KMs"

"OMG! I would have never meet you." Declared Blaze, the thought of not meeting Inoubliable made tears run down her cheek.

"We are almost in Woodlands." Announced Inoubliable.

As they got closer to Woodlands, they noticed helicopters flying around the place. The helicopter were Black with Shadow's symbol on them.

"They belong to the Shadows." Nervously declared Blaze.

Inoubliable then Drove straight into the Woodlands Woods, he did not want to be spotted by the Helicopters. Not long after they drove into the Woods, the car got stuck in some mud, the rain had caused the whole ground to be muddy. Blaze got quite a fright when the Car was stuck in the mud.

"We are now stuck in the Woods, of a land full of Shadows. We are so screwed!" Expressed Blaze, as she started to cry.

Inoubliable then put his arm on Blaze's shoulder. "We will face this situation, Together." Replied Inoubliable, as he helped Blaze climb out of the car.

They then ran in the rain, through the muddy Woods. They walked through the Woods for about 10 minutes, When They suddenly came across 3 men, who were wearing black rain coats with Shadow's red symbol on them. When the Men saw Blaze And Inoubliable; They did the most stupidest thing.

"It's The Demons!" Yelled Hayden, as he ran off screaming like a Girl. The Other 2 Men started screaming, as well.

"They are going to kill us!" Yelled Frank, as him and Jesse. Ran off screaming like girls.

"What the Hell just happened!" Demanded Blaze, as she set chase to the Men, Inoubliable followed after her.

The Trio of Men had been so convinced by Shadow, that they were going to kill them that they just ran, as fast as they could. Hayden then slipped over in the Mud, Frank and Jesse were so afraid of the Innocent couple, that they kept running without stopping to help their friend. Hayden now feared for his life, He thought he was about to be killed by the the confused Couple, who just stared at Hayden.

"Let me help you stand back up." Replied Inoubliable, as he held his hand out to Hayden.

Hayden was just so shocked, he could not look at or respond to Inoubliable, he just layed on the muddy ground and whined , like a scared Puppy.

"Are you OK?" Questioned Blaze, as Inoubliable continued to hold his hand out to the Frightened Man.

After a Few minutes the Frightened Man Spoke; "Were you involved in the Disappearance of the Young Lady and Baby?"

"No, we know nothing, about a Woman and Baby going missing." Replied Blaze.

Then Hayden did the one thing, according to Shadow; that he should not have done. He let Inoubliable help him stand up, He took the Brown Wolf's hand, as he got back up on his feet.

"Shadow, thinks you have been involved in Rachel Wilson's Disappearance." Declared Hayden, as he looked away from Blaze and Inoubliable, he refused to give them any eye contact.

"Has my Sister gone missing?" Questioned Blaze, as she fell to her knees and started Crying.

"You too have Killed Rachel and Bradley, You Evil Demons!" Shouted Hayden, as he ran off, as fast as he could again.

Blaze was now sobbing. "We have not killed anyone" Claimed Blaze, as she sobbed. Inoubliable then put his arms around Blaze. "We will find them" Replied inoubliable in a reassuring Voice, as he started to walk with Blaze.

Then a few minutes later they heard a crying Baby, The Couple turned around and found Rachel, who was unconscious with Bradley tied around her in a sling, she was laying under a tree. 

"Rachel!" Acknowledge Blaze, as she ran straight over to Rachel.

Bradley was crying in his sling. Blaze lifted Bradley out of the Sling, and gave him a hug. Then she passed Bradley to Inoubliable, Bradley stopped crying and snuggled against Inoubliable's chest fur, as he was cuddled by the Brown Wolf. Bradley may have mistaken Inoubliable for Shadow, because the little kitten always snuggled against his Father's chest fur. Shadow may have been hard to his Followers and the outside World, but he had a gentle side for his Children, nearly every Night; Bradley would fall asleep, as he snuggled against his Father's chest fur.

"Sister, please be ok." Responded Blaze, as she hugged Rachel.

Blaze sat under the tree hugging Rachel, as she sobbed. Inoubliable watched his distressed Soul Mate, try to help her Unresponsive Sister, as he Cuddled his Infant Nephew. The Wolf did his best not to cry.

"Rachel, you need to be strong for Bradley and Blaze." Stated Inoubliable, as he kept cuddling the little Kitten.

Meanwhile...

Jesse and Frank ran straight to Shadow's house, to announce the news of the so called Demons being in the Woodlands Woods. Jesse frantically knocked on Shadow's door. After a while Shadow answered the door.

"Has Rachel and My Child been found?" Coldly Asked Shadow, as he frowned at the Men.

"No, but we saw the Demons in the Woods, They have claimed Hayden, possibly Rachel and Bradley too."declared Jesse, as he shook from all the shock he was under, after seeing Blaze and Inoubliable in the Woods.

"What Happened to Hayden?" Demanded Shadow, as he glared at His 2 followers with his cold, uncaring ruby coloured eyes.

"The Demons were chasing us, Hayden ended up slipping over. We could not save him, because the Demons would have killed us, if we'd stopped running." Claimed Frank, as he wiped tears from his face.

"Right that's it! If the World Becomes our Enemy, We need to fight like we always have!" Declared Shadow, as he continued Frowning.

"What do we do?" Requested Jesse, as he continued Shaking. "Go back, to the Woods you Wimps! Fight like real Men." Coldly Ordered shadow, as he Glared coldly at the Men.

"But the Demons are very dangerous." Replied Frank.

"Their is no greater love, than a Man who lays down his life for a Friend. Now If you really want Order in your life, you will Obey me and Fight those Pathetic Demons." Coldly Demanded Shadow, as he slammed the Door on the 2 men.

"We must Obey Shadow." Announced both the Men, as they Both ran back into the Woods.

Shadow then walked back to the living room, where Amy was sitting with Order in her arms. The Ebony Hedgehog then approached his Wife and picked up Order. Shadow then gently rocked Order in his arms, the little Hoglett glanced at his Father with his Emerald coloured eyes.

" I will not let The Demons harm you. I will not let The Demons harm you. I will not let The Demons harm you." Kept repeating Shadow, as he continued gently rocking his first born in his arms.

Author Notes.

So I came to the end of this Chapter, I think this story will have many chapters to come, This may end up being a 50 Chapter story. There is 2 generations worth of Bring Order to Mankind. Like Jetson and Hope will one day be a Adults, Emerald and Justice will also Grow up. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys reading this story.


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow's Cult

Chapter 13

Rachel Pov

All I could see was darkness, then suddenly I was following this Light and I was now walking through a dark tunnel. "Where was my Child? Was God sending me to Hell, for running away from Shadow? Was Bradley now doomed for Hell, all because I was the bad Mother, Who had just lead him into the wrong sort of life?" All these questions were running through my head, as I continued walking through the dark tunnel. Suddenly, I heard a familliar voice.

"Sis, please Ok." The voice belonged to my disowned Sister Blaze, I was now trying to respond to the voice.

I could not talk, everytime I tried to respond to the voice, no sound was coming from my mouth. I could now hear my Sister crying. Then a Man, who I had not seen for 9 years was standing next to me. It was my Father that I had, before I was made a Bring Order to Mankind Member.

"Rachel, you need to be with Blaze." Commented my former Father, as he stood by my side

"Am I dead?" I tried to ask my former Father, as tears ran down my cheeks.

"It's not your time, my Child." Replied My Former Dad.

Some how, He had just heard what I had just said, even though no words were coming out of my mouth.

"Dad, have you crossed over?" I ask in my mind, as I fall to my knees, and cry.

"Yes, My sweet Child." Replied my former Father, as he patted my back.

"How?" I Demanded, as I suddenly started screaming, I now had noise coming from my mouth.

"How, does not matter. Please make one promise to me, before you return to Earth." Requested my former Father, as he hugged me.

"What is the Promise, Dad?' I questioned, as I hugged my Father back. "Please leave The Shadows, Blaze needs you. Bradley needs a Childhood, where he is not being brainwashed, like you were." Requested My father, as more tears ran down my cheeks.

"What! Have I been Brainwashed?" I asked, as I continued crying.

"I'm afraid so, but it can be all undone, If you leave The Shadows. Please remember that, Blaze and Inoubliable are not Demons." Answered my Father.

I just silently stared at him, I just had no more words to say to my deceased Father.

"Please go with Blaze, and remember you are not a horrible Mother, who is dooming your Child to Hell. You and Bradley are doomed, if you stay with The Shadows." Added my Father, as he continued hugging me.

"I... I...I... I Pr... promise to leave The Shadows." I replied, as I sobbed.

"Now one more question, before you are sent back to Earth; Do you believe me that, Blaze and Inoubliable are not Demons?" Asked my Father, as he suddenly stopped hugging me.

"I believe you, Daddy." I responded, as I suddenly felt myself floating away from my Father. My eyes then suddenly flung open.

Normal Pov.

Blaze had just spent the last 15 minutes hugging her unconscious Sister. The Purple Cat was now worried that her Sister was dead; but suddenly Rachel's eyes opened.

"Rachel!" Exclaimed The Worried Cat, as she hugged her Sister.

The Red Cat then hugged her Sister back, as tears started to run down her muzzle.

"Are you Ok?" Asked Blaze, as she continued hugging her Sister.

Rachel just shook her head, as tears continued to run down her face.

"What's wrong Sis?" Asked Blaze, as she tightly hugged her Sister.

"Shadow is going to send me to jail, and he is also going to remove Bradley from Me." Replied the frightened Cat, as she sobbed in her Sister's arms.

Then Rachel noticed that Bradley was not in his sling anymore. "He has already taken Him!" Panicked The terrifield Cat, as she started to scream.

"It's alright, he is here." Anounced Inoubliable, as he gave the little Kitten back to his Mother.

The Gray Infant had now fallen asleep. The ruby coloured Cat was now relieved when her Baby was back in her arms.

"We are getting you away, from this place now." Declared Blaze, as Rachel stood up.  
The Red Cat remembered the promise, she had just made to her deceased Father.

"Sis, please get me and Bradley away from Woodlands, Shadow has brainwashed me." Claimed Rachel, as she continued crying. Then Suddenly, 2 Men came running at them.

Hayden POV

"Why did the Demons help Me? Were They really Demons? But Demons would had Killed me."

These were the thoughts that were running through my head, as I ran back to my house. I had just accused the Guy and his Partner, who had just helped me stand back up, of Murdering Rachel Wilson and Bradley. I then Decided I needed to go back to the Woods to get answers. I then got in my 4 wheel drive Truck and drove straight back to the Woods. As I aproached the Area, where I had encountered the Demons, I saw Frank and Jesse being face to face with The so called Demons.

Normal POV

"Frank! I'm no longer a Bring Order to Mankind Member." Announced Rachel, as she faced her Stepfather

"You Traitor! How could a Daughter of Mine, team up with Demons!" Yelled Frank, as he glared at his Stepdaughter.

"You are not my F**king Dad!" Shouted the Red Cat, as she flipped her middle finger at Frank.

"You are a very Vial young Lady, you don't deserve to be a Mother." Coldly stated Frank, as he continued glaring at Rachel.

Rachel then developed a smirk on her cream coloured face.

"I'm not a Vial Young Lady; I'm now a Demon, so is Bradley." Announced Rachel, as she started to laugh.

"You sick, Young Lady." Replied Frank, as he approached her, he then tried to snatch Bradley from her arms.

There was no way that, Rachel would let anyone snatch Bradley from her. The red Cat had now became a vicious, protective Mother.

The Red cat then kicked her stepfather.

"What has became of you?" Demanded Frank, as he attempted to snatch The sleeping Kitten again.

"Nothing, I am just no longer following, the brainwashed side of life." Declared Rachel, as she kicked her stepfather again

"Imagine what Shadow is going to do to You, when he finds out how you are treating your Father." Commented Frank, as Rachel continued to kick him.

"You are not my F**king Father, Stop saying that you are my Father, You F**king Arsehole!" Yelled Rachel, as stepped away from her now very angry StepFather.

"You think you have the right to call me names, when you are the ultimate Sl*t of Bring Order to Mankind!" Claimed Frank, as he smirked at Rachel.

"I'm no Sl*t, I was just forced in to a role by You and Mom." Replied Rachel, as she kept stepping away, from her Stepfather.

"You have given birth to a Bastard, how low could anyone ever go." Responded Frank, as he kept making Rachel step backwards.

Jesse was backing Inoubliable and Blaze a against a edge of a cliff, the cliff had a 50 metre drop, if anyone fell off the edge they would had fallen straight onto stones by a river. there was no chance of survival. Blaze was now very terrified, she then buried her face in Inoubliable's chest fur, as she started to cry. Jesse was about to push them over the cliff, but before he could do anything; Inoubliable electrocuted him, using his electrokinesis powers. The Man went flying across the Woods, he ended up landing on the ground. Jesse was in a lot of pain, but he stood back up, on his feet.

He then went running towards Blaze and Inoubliable, as he ran at the Couple, he Yelled;"There is no greater love, than a man who lays down his life for a friend!"

But the Couple had moved away from the edge of the cliff, as he ran towards the edge of the cliff, he then fell over the edge. Blaze screamed, as the man went flying over the cliff. Inoubliable ran to the edge of the cliff, and tried to frantically save the man. Jesse had caught a tree branch and was now holding onto the branch, as he dangled over the Cliff. Inoubliable put his hand out, to try to help Jesse.

"Why would I let a Demon, save me?" Declared Jesse,as he refused to let Inoubliable save him.

"I'm not a Demon, please just trust me." Replied Inoubliable, as he continued to hold his hand out to Jesse.

The branch was now snapping, Jesse silently prayed, as he did a very bad sin; Acorrding to Shadow. He let Inoubliable take his hand and help him back up onto the Cliff.

Nobody was aware that Shadow was hiding in the Woods, He watched everything that was going on, as he held Order in his arms. The ebony Hedgehog, just smirked at everything that was going on.

Jesse then came face to face with Inoubliable. "Why did you save me, After I attempted to kill you and your Partner?" Questioned Jesse, as he stared at Inoubliable with a confused expression on his face.

"It would had been, wrong for me to let you Die, without trying to save you." Replied Inoubliable, as he gave the confused man a slight smile.

"You really are not a Demon, Are you?" Wondered Jesse, as he continued to stare at Inoubliable with a confused facial expression.

"I am no Demon, Please trust me that, you have been deceived." Responded Inoubliable.

"I don't know, what to say or think." Claimed the confused Man, as he started to walk away from Inoubliable. Jesse now felt very guilty, if it was Inoubliable dangling from a Cliff, he may have not helped him.

As Inoubliable was talking to Jesse, Blaze had ended up getting involved in the fight, that was happening between her Sister and StepFather.

"Rachel was forced to into Motherhood!" Yelled Blaze, as she glared at her StepFather

"If Bradley was not Shadow's Son, Everyone would have hated this little Sl*t and her Bastard Child!" Replied Frank, as he pointed at Rachel.

"You are actually blaming my Sister, When it was your leader, who was already Married that got her pregnant!" Stated Blaze, as she continued to glare at Frank.

"Shadow, was just trying to give this, no good, rebellious, Evil Young Lady a chance." Declared Frank.

"I can't understand, why You would be against Unmarried Women giving birth to Children, if your leader committed 2 Sins of your Church. He committed Adultery and got a unmarried Woman Pregnant." Commented Blaze, as she tried to keep her temper under control.

"It was Shadow's rightful plan for her!" Yelled Frank as he lost his temper, and ran straight at Blaze, He then punched Blaze in the face at full force.

"OMG! You just punched a Woman!" Screamed Rachel, Inoubliable and Jesse then heard Rachel Scream.

"Who just got punched?" Demanded Inoubliable, as he gritted his teeth in anger.  
"He punched Blaze!" Exclaimed The Red Cat, as she yelled.

"Right! that's it!" Responded Inoubliable, as he electrocuted Frank, using his electrokinesis powers. Frank screamed in agony, as he was electrocuted.

Hayden then turned up, with his red Truck. The first thing he saw was Frank laying on the Ground, Inoubliable looking very Angry, and Rachel hugging her crying Sister as Jesse was just staring at the scenario.

"What has Happened?" Questioned Hayden, as got out of his Truck.

"Frank just punched a Woman!" Answered Jesse, as he frowned at Frank.

"What! That's against our religion, Men cannot hit Women." Stated Hayden, he now looked very horrified. 

Then Suddenly, Shadow appeared in front of the crowd with Order in his arms. "Demons, I come in Peace." Calmly claimed Shadow, as he gave everyone a bow.

"You have ruined so many lives!" Responded Rachel, as she glared at the Hedgehog  
. "I have came to make a truce with the Demons." Declared the Unpredictable Hedgehog, as he cuddled his sleeping first born.

"What is the Truce?" Asked Inoubliable, as he frowned at the Cult Leader.

"If you get the F*ck out of Woodlands right now with your Evil Partner, and the succubus with the Child, I will tell my Flock to not hassle you anymore. Also, Hayden and Jesse you are both Kicked out from Bring Order to Mankind, so are You Rachel." Announced Shadow, as Glared at Everyone with his very cold, uncaring Eyes.

"Why Me and Jesse, we have done nothing Wrong?" Asked Hayden, as he started to Panic.

"Yeah, I have done nothing wrong." Responded Jesse, as tears ran down his face.

"Jesse, you let a Demon save you. Hayden, You were killed by the Demons, then the Demons bought you back to life, as one of them. " Claimed the Ebony Hedgehog, in a serious tone.

"What about Our Families?" Asked Hayden, as he started to cry.

"They are no longer your Families, now Demons , get the F**k out of Woodlands, If you want to live in peace. Please leave with the Succubus and your 2 new Demon minions." Declared Shadow, as he gave everyone a psychopathic smile.

Hayden then fell to the ground and started crying. "Jenny, Jetson, Hope." Said Hayden, as he sobbed.  
"Get over it! I know Demons have no feelings, you are just trying to deceive me!" Coldly Claimed the Angry Hedgehog, as he kicked Hayden.

The Grieving Man, then got back up and walked to his Truck.

"Jesse, You sit next to me in the truck. Rachel, you, Bradley and Uhmmm... your Siblings get on the Deck of the Truck. I'm taking you all, as far away, as possible from this Town." Declared Hayden, as Everyone Instantly listen to him and got in or on the Deck of the Truck.

Rachel then called out to Shadow as the truck was leaving Woodlands; "Shadow, we Demons accept your Truce."

Shadow then yelled Back, as the Truck was leaving; "You Better! You are the worst sort of Demon, You are a Succubus." 

To Be Continued.

Author Notes

Woah! Shadow can actually very suddenly, turn on his own Members that easliy.

Shadow: "Tabby!"  
Me: "What?"

Shadow: "You are now kicked out of Bring Order to Mankind!"  
Me: "Very funny, I have never joint your Church."

Shadow: "Oh Damn!"

He just even tried turning on the Author of this story. Anyway, A few days ago, I was looking at all the original writings for Shadow's Cult. The Story was originally told from 2 Members of the Church, POV, They were 2 Teenagers, who eventually became Adults in the story. Their Names were; Amber Lane; A 16 year old, Female, Blonde Hedgehog. Vance Present; A 16 year old, Male, Human with spiky black hair.

Shadow: "Tabby! Stop talking, and start writing out the Damn 14th Chapter!"  
Me: "I can remember a time, when you wanted the Damn 4th Chaos Emerald, not the Damn 14th Chapter."

Shadow: "Grrr... Start writing the Damn 14th Chapter now, or I will destroy this Damn Planet!"  
Me: "Ok Shadow. *I start typing the next Chapter.*


	14. Chapter 14

**Shadow's Cult**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Normal POV**

Jenny and her 2 Children were at Shadow's Mansion, So was Jesse's Wife Lucy and his 12 year old Son Kevin. The Cult Leader had ordered for the 2 Families to stay at his house, until they had officially divorced their husbands. Shadow knew that, the Men may return to convince their Families, to leave Bring Order to Mankind with them. That was the reason why, Shadow always hid the Families from the Men when they were booted out of his religion.

 **Jetson POV**

I sat in the corner of the room, with my head down and hands covering my face. I was now crying, I was the one who caused Daddy to get turned into a Demon. I was the one, who let the Demons know that Shadow was Rachel's Partner, I also was the one who gave that Brown Demon a invitation to the Church opening Night

"I'm such a bad Boy, the Demons should take me to Hell!" I Thought as I sobbed.

Rachel was also a Demon now and Bradley would eventually become a Demon too, it is all my fault! Then Mummy comes over to me.

"Jetson, are you Ok?" Asked Mummy, as she hugged me.

I replied; "Daddy is now a Demon, all because of me." I then cried even more.

"It's Nobody's but the Demons fault, that Daddy is now a Demon." Responded Mummy, as she picked up and cuddled me.

I just sobbed, while my Mother cuddled me.

"Mummy, will Shadow forgive me?" I questioned, as the tears ran down my cheeks.  
Then Shadow appeared in front of me and Mummy.

He then Spoke to me; "Jetson, the only way you will ever be forgiven for those sins, is by remaining very loyal to Bring Order to Mankind, for as long as you live.

"The Demons should have taken me, instead of Daddy." I Commented, as I cried in my Mother's arms.

"No! I don't want the Demons to claim anymore of My people!" Coldly Declared Shadow, as he stomped away from Me and Mummy.

 **Normal POV**

Shadow was now standing outside, on his front deck with Frank. Frank had been electrocuted by Inoubliable, the zap had left Frank with a big burn on his back

. "How am I, going to break this news to Renee (Blaze's Mum), Luke, James, Emerald and Justice?" Asked Frank, as he rubbed the burn on his back.

"Tell them the Demons have claimed, Rachel, Hayden and Jesse." Replied the Crazy Hedgehog, as a smirk on developed his face.

"What about Bradley?" Questioned Frank, as he stared at Shadow with a confused facial expression.

"We can still save Bradley, the Demons can't claim him until his 1st Birthday. Their evil powers won't work on him, until then." replied Shadow, in a serious tone.

"How are we going to save Bradley?" Wondered Frank.

"We will get the Demons to trust us for a few months, then I will take Bradley from them, when they are asleep." Declared Shadow, as he grinned at Frank.

"How will you locate the Demons?" Questioned Frank again. "I have planted a tracking chip in Rachel's Mobile Phone, as long as Rachel has that Mobile, I can locate the Demons anywhere at anytime." Claimed The Ebony Hedgehog.

"Will you and the Demons keep the truce?" curiously requested Frank.

"I don't really know, but the biggest battle we have ever faced, may happen when I take Bradley. So I need all my members to prepared for the most biggest and bloodiest battle." Replied Shadow

"Shadow, I have something else I'm worried about. How will I break the news to Renee about her losing another Daughter, without upsetting Her and the Children?" Declared and Asked Frank, as he look like he was about to cry.

"I will take you Home, then We will call the whole Family into the living room to hear the News." Announced the Cult Leader , as he got on his Motorbike, Frank then climbed on the back of Shadow's Motorbike.

The Ebony Hedgehog then drove straight to Frank's house.

Shadow then parked his Motorbike in the Drive way, Him and Frank then went striaght into the House. Emerald and Justice were sitting on the Living room Floor, they were Playing with some Blocks. When the Children saw Shadow they both instantly stood up, and gave Shadow a bow.

The Children then started to sing;  
"All Hail Shadow!

Heroes rise again!

Obliterating everything that's not your friend!

Nothing can stop you now

No ghosts to bring you down!

When there's nothing left to lose

You win!

Bow your heads low

All Hail Shadow!

Bow your heads low

All Hail Shadow!" Then they both sat back down with their heads bowed down.

Shadow then gave the Children a smile.

"Very Good Children." Remarked Shadow, as him and Frank approached Renee, who was sitting on the sofa.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Renee, as Frank sat down on the sofa next to her.

"I'm just going to get Luke and James." Responded Shadow, as he walked to the Their Bedroom.

Shadow then entered the Boys Bedroom, Luke was sitting at a desk studying a book about being the perfect Bring Order to Mankind Member, James was laying on his bed listening to his MP3 Player.

When Luke saw Shadow, he instantly stood up and Responded; "Hello Sir!"

James just ignored Shadow, and continued listening to his MP3 player.

"How Is That MP3 Player More Important Than Me!" Yelled Shadow, as he snatched the MP3 Player from James.

"Give That Back!" Shouted James, as he tried to snatch his MP3 player back. The Angry Hedgehog then threw the MP3 player on the ground, and stomped on it, until it was in about over a dozen pieces.

"You were putting this MP3 player before Me!" Declared Shadow, as he glared at James.

The Lavender coloured Cat just frowned at Shadow, as he Replied to the Grumpy leader; "I was just listening to Music!"

James was now a very infamous Member of Bring Order to Mankind, He had stolen Money from the Church, He had been caught smoking at School, He had been trespassed from the Woodlands Supermarket because he had been caught shoplifting 3 times, he once broke into Shadow's Mansion because he wanted to see Rachel, and He once stole his StepFather's car and drove a few Km's outside of Woodlands, until he crashed into a tree. After James stole Money from the Church, Nobody would let their Children associate with him. Whenever James got home from school, he was under house arrest, But He would have preferred to be under house arrest 24/7. School was nothing but a daily Nightmare for him, Everyone had nicknamed him "Klepto Boy", all the Kids now bullied him, the teachers refused to help him, and before recess each day, he was already in the principal office for detention. He could not even understand why he was still even going to School, he has never learnt anything from School anyway. But there was 1 Person who James could always turn to; it was Rachel, she was always supported James. Before she was sent to live with Shadow, She would always support James at his Rebel Kid Meetings, She was he one who found James in the Woods after he Crashed Frank's Car, he was only 10 years old when he stole the Car.

"Both of you, go straight to the living room, I am about to announce some very breaking news to your whole Family." Declared Shadow, as he walked out of the Bedroom.

James and Luke then followed Shadow into the living room. As they entered the Living Room, Emerald and Justice instantly stood up.

"Sit back Down!" Coldly Ordered Shadow. They both instantly sat back down on the floor, James and Luke both sat on the Floor as well.

Renee and Frank were sitting on the sofa.

Shadow then begin to speak; "Well, Those Demons from Amerthyst City, were in the Woods today, We lost a Few Members of Our flock to them today because of Them."

"What! Who were they?" Asked Renee, as she looked like she was about to cry

. Shadow then continued talking; "Hayden Jock, Jesse Johnson and..."

Shadow then paused for a few seconds, as he thought how he could say the next name. He then Added the last 2 words to his sentence which would now send the whole household into a panic;

"Rachel Wilson."

Renee started to scream, Emerald and Justice both burst into tears, Luke looked very angry and James now had tears running down his face.

"How did it happen!" Replied Renee, as screamed, as loud as she could.

"I saw it all happen, Blaze was the one who turned Rachel into Demon, her Partner turned Hayden and Jesse into Demons." Declared Shadow, as he gave Renee a sad facial expression.

Renee now fall down on her knees, she just cried. "How could Blaze do that, to her own Sister?" Responded Renee, as she choked through her tears.

"They are creating Demons for their Demon army." Coldly Claimed Shadow.

"I wish they made me a Demon, instead of her!" Replied James, as he grabbed the Axe that was by the fireplace and ran outside.

The 12 year old was now very gutted, t the 1 person who understood him was Gone, James now wanted to be a Demon, so he could be with Rachel, and his other Sister Blaze.

"James!, What are you Doing?" Asked Frank, as he set chase to the 12 year old Cat.

"I'm becoming a Demon!" Declared James, as he ran straight to Shadow's motorbike, He then smashed up Shadow's Motorbike with the Axe.

Frank was now very horrified that his Child had just smashed the Leaders Motorbike up.

"You Are No Longer My Son!" Declared Frank, as he yelled so much, his face was now red from all the rage.

James then jumped in Frank's car, and drove off, as fast as he could. Frank ended up getting more injured, because he tried to grab the car, as it drove off. Frank now was laying in the driveway with several broken bones, after he fell from the speeding Car. Shadow, Renee, Luke, Emerald and Justice were now all Outside, they had just heard all the noise of James stealing a Car and Smashing up the Motorbike. The Ebony Hedgehog was very angry, when he saw that his Motorbike had been smashed with a Axe. Renee and the Children ran straight to Frank's side.

"What Happened?" Grasped Renee, as Frank lay on the ground he was in severe agony. "James is Evil, he just smashed Shadow's Motorbike, then He stole our Car. I fell off the Car, when I tried to stop him from driving away." Responded Frank, as he tried to stand up.

"I have just lost 2 Children in one day." Claimed Renee, as fell to her knees in the Driveway and screamed.

 **Meanwhile..**.

"Damn! The stupid Truck has broken down." Declared Hayden, as tried to start up his truck.

About 15 minutes after the so called Demons left Woodlands, the Truck had broken down on the side of the road, Rachel was now very terrified, Her and Blaze both hugged each other, as they both cried. One side of Blaze's face was Swollen, because of Frank's punch, Blaze also had a black eye. Bradley had just woken up, he was now crying. Inoubliable was trying to help Hayden and Jesse get the Truck started.

"Shadow may find us." Uttered The Red Cat, as she tried to comfort her crying sister, and her crying Infant, she was also crying at the same time.

"Why do People even join Bring Order to Mankind?" Requested Blaze, as she continued crying.

"Because Shadow knows how to get people to Join." Responded Rachel, as her Child screamed, as loud, as he could.

Blaze then removed Bradley from Rachel's sling.

"Calm down, little one." Responded Blaze, as she gently rocked her Nephew.

Rachel was quite shocked at her Sister's reaction to the crying Infant, She thought Blaze would be like Amy, and tell that Bradley is only crying because she is his Mother.

Jesse and Inoubliable were now looking in the bonnet of the Car, as Hayden sat in driver's seat trying to start up the Car.

"It's out of petrol." Claimed Jesse, as shut the lid on the bonnet

"Oh Shit, We are all stuck Shadowland." Declared Inoubliable, as he climbed back up on deck of the truck to check on Blaze, Rachel and Bradley.

"Shadow is going to arrest us all, if he finds us!" Claimed Rachel, as she cried.

"We will fight that Bastard!" Declared Inoubliable, as he frowned.

Suddenly a speeding car went flying past their Truck, the Car then halted and turned around,The Car then drove straight at the Truck. Rachel instantly thought it was Shadow, and started screaming, But it was not anyone they were expecting it to be; a smaller Person then got out of the Car, as it parked up. The Person Who got out of the Car was Blaze and Rachel's 12 year old Brother, James.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author Notes**

 **Another Chapter finally finished, Sorry if this Chapter is a lack luster, I have had Writer's Block for about the last week. Normally the only way I can think up Ideas for this story, is by putting some Music on, as I write the Story. Live and Learn has been a pretty handy Song, for this Fanfiction.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shadow's Cult**

 **Chapter 15**

 **James POV**

I was now speeding down the road, in my StepFather's Car. I had just smashed up Shadow's Motorbike with a Axe, I was so Dead Meat to the whole Bring Order to Mankind Church. But I don't give a Shit about anything anymore, I have been labelled the Naughty Kid all my life. That was exactly what I am, I am The Ultimate Bad boy, I'm so changing my name to "Rebel", as soon as I get away from this Shitty town of Woodlands. Now I'm on the search for the Demons, I want the Demons to turn me into one of Them, so I can be part of their pack. The Demons are so totally gonna accept me, when I tell them that I smashed up Shadow's Motorbike with a Axe. I will do all the Demons biddings, I will obey their every command.

While I was speeding down the highway, I was about to ignore a broken down truck on the side of the road. Then I saw the Demons on the back of the truck, Rachel and Bradley were on the back of the Truck too, in the front of the truck was Jesse and Hayden. I Then Slowed down and turned the Car around. It was now my chance to become a Demon.

 **Normal POV**

"Shadow has came to arrest us!" Declared Rachel, as she screamed.

But She was very wrong, a small person got out of the car, the Red Cat instantly realized it was her brother James, Blaze also recognised the Child from the Amerthyst City Church opening Night.

"James, what are you doing here?" Questioned Rachel, as her brother climbed on the truck's deck.

James then approached Inoubliable and Blaze.

"Please make me a Demon, I Promise I will be loyal." Begged the 12 year old. then he added; "I have also smashed up Shadow's Motorbike with a Axe."

Then Inoubliable shook James's hand, then he gave James a smile.

"You are now a Demon." Responded Inoubliable.

"What, it was that Easy!" Exclaimed James, he now looked very confused.

"We are really not Demons, Shadow just says we are Demons to scare Everyone." Replied the Brown Wolf, as he smiled at the 12 year old Child.

"Well, I really behave like a Demon, I'm the baddest Kid at School. " Claimed James.

"Why! What has happened to sweet, baby James?" Asked Blaze, as a she felt horrified to learn that her younger Sibling is a bad boy.

"I am no longer the Baby of our Family, Justice is now the baby." Declared James, as he folded his arms.

"We better get out of this area, I have stolen Frank's car." Added James, as a worried expression developed on his face.

"Everyone get straight in the Car, I will drive, until we find a safe place to stay." Announce Hayden, as he climbed in the drivers seat of the car.

"What! this car is stolen!" Exclaimed Inoubliable. He was very worried that Shadow and The Shadows would now be hunting them down.

"Yes, this is the 2nd time I have stolen my Stepfather's Car. " Declared James, as he showed no emotion.

"Just get in the Car, we need to escape this place!" Angrily Said Rachel, as she climbed in the car.

Blaze then got in the back of the Car with Rachel, then Inoubliable got in the back of the Car. Hayden then made James sit in the boot of the Car, Jesse sat in the Passenger seat. Hayden then drove away in the stolen car.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Frank needs to go to the Church Medical room." Declared Shadow, as he stared at Frank.

"I can barely stand, how can I get to the medical room, after my car has been stolen?" Wondered Frank, as he leaned on Luke.

"Dad, I will help you walk to the Medical Room." Announced Luke, as he started to drag his Father.

"Thank You Luke, you are the only one out of your Mother's 1st 4 that is any good." Remarked Frank, as tried his best to walk, as he leaned on Luke.

Luke walked for about 30 minutes, with his Stepfather leaning on him, They both then made it to the Medical room. The nurse instantly took Frank straight to the Emergency cubicle, that was in the medical room. Luke sat in the Church corridor, on some seats that were outside of the medical room. about 10 minutes later, Shadow arrived at the Church, he then went straight in the Medical room. Luke patiently sat in corridor, as he waited for any news on his Stepfather. Luke was a very dedicated follower of Shadow, next month when Luke turned 16 he was going to stop being Homeschooled and start working for Shadow at the Church. His first job would be a cleaner, then he would eventually move up to a office job, or a Security guard or even a house inspector. Luke also knew that in a few years time, he would get a Wife and then he would start a family of Good followers of Shadow. according to Frank; Luke was his only good Child so far, Blaze rejected everyone from the start, Rachel was offered a life any young lady would dream of, but she went evil and teamed up with the Demons, and James was rotten from the start. Luke was now wondering why his Mother and remaining Siblings had not came to the Medical room yet.

"They should be here by now." Thought Luke, as he patiently waited for any news on his Stepfather.

Shadow then came out of the Medical room and started talking to Luke; "Frank has quite serious injuries, a rescue helicopter is on it's way to the Church now." Declared Shadow, as he frowned.

"I hate my Brother, I will get revenge on him!" Angrily expressed Luke.

"It's just gets worse, the truck the Demons left Woodlands in was discovered on the side of the road, only a few KM's outside of Woodlands. The Demons are possibly among us all." Claimed the Ebony Hedgehog, as he gave Luke a worried facial expression.

"Oh no, are We safe?" Asked Luke, he now felt very worried.

"There will be 3 families, that the Demons are targeting, they are; The Jocks, the Johnsons and your family the Wilsons." Declared Shadow.

"How are we going to be safe from the Demons?" Requested Luke, as he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"The Jocks and The Johnsons are already temporary staying at my Mansion, Your Family have just been sent to my Mansion too; You will need to head straight to my Mansion after Frank goes in the rescue Helicopter." Ordered the Cult Leader, as he stared at Luke with his cold ruby coloured eyes.

"Yes Sir." Replied Luke, as he gave Shadow a bow.

About 5 minutes later the rescue helicopter arrived, Frank was then carried into the rescue Helicopter in a stretcher. Before the Helicopter left for Amerthyst City, Shadow and Luke gathered around Frank, they prayed for him to recover, and they also prayed that the Demons did not claim anymore Members of their Flock.

"Lord Jesus, We Pray that you Heal Frank, and you are at his side the whole time he is in the hospital, Please Protect him and his Family while they face this hard time in their lives. Please Lord, Keep the Demons away from Our Flock, Please build a invisible shield over Woodlands, Our People need to know you. Those Demons are trying to make Our Flock turn on us, I know the Demons are listening to the Devil. These are the things we Pray in Jesus Name, Amen." Prayed Shadow, as Luke repeated everything the Leader said.

The Helicopter then left Woodlands. Luke then walked with Shadow to the Mansion. When they entered the Mansion the first they saw was, Emerald, Justice, Hope and Jetson sitting on the floor , they had a colouring book and some crayons. The Colouring book was a book full off picture, about all the ways you can bring perfect order to your life. It was one of the few Colouring books that had been approved by the Church. All 4 of the Children stood up, and gave Shadow a bow. The Ebony Hedgehog gave the Children a smile, as him and Luke walked past Them. The next room was Where Renee, Lucy, Jenny and Amy, who was breastfeeding Order Were, they were sitting on the sofa in the Room. Lucy's Son Kevin, was sitting at a table doing Homework. Shadow was very pleased to see that his house was pretty silent, even with 5 more Children, 3 more Woman and a Teenager all temporary living there.

"How is Frank?" Asked Renee, as Shadow entered the room.

"His condition has got worse, he has been taken by rescue Helicopter to the Amerthyst City Hospital. Declared Shadow.

Renee then burst into tears, Luke instantly gave his crying Mother a hug.

"We have all had such a horrible day, First Rachel is taken by the Demons, then James smashes up Master Shadow's Motorbike, and then He steals our car and Injures Frank, and now he has ran away to join the Demons. Expressed Renee, as Luke hugged his Crying Mother.

"Mum, I will pray that God protects us from the Demons, if the Demons come anywhere near Woodlands, I will kill them all. " Claimed Luke, as he comforted his upset Mother.

"Please Promise me, that you will never let the Demons claim you?" Requested Renee, as she sobbed.

"I will never join with the Demons, I will pray that God puts a protective shield over me, if the Demons approached me." Promised Luke, as continued to comfort his Mother.

"Do you Promise to Remain a Bring Order to Mankind Member, for the rest of your life?" Questioned the worried Mother.

"I promise Mum, one day I will marry a Woman who is a Bring Order to Mankind Member, We will then produce obedient Children who are good Followers to Shadow." Declared Luke, as he gave his Mother a smile.

"I am so Proud of you, Son." Replied Renee, as she hugged her Teenage Son.

 **Meanwhile**

Hayden had now driven everyone to Amerthyst City, the place Blaze and Inoubliable had just escaped from.

"Why are we here?" Asked Blaze, she was worried that The Shadows of Amerthyst City were going to attack them all.

"I have Family here, I use to live here before I moved to Woodlands to secure my job, that I have now lost." "Replied Hayden, as he sighed.

"How long it has been, since you last saw your Family?" Asked Inoubliable. The Wolf knew that once People joint Bring Order to Mankind, they had to disown there Families.

"8 Years, the last time I saw my Parents was the day Me and Jenny left Amerthyst City to move to Woodlands..."

Hayden then paused before he continued talking; "My Parents were begging for me and Jenny, not to move to Woodlands, they knew they would never be able to be in contact with Us, once we left for Woodlands."

"Why did You even join The Shadows?" Questioned Inoubliable.

"Because, it's a great religion, and I'm gonna do my best to make Shadow let me be a Member again." Declared Hayden, as a smirk developed on his face.

"Why would you even want to be back in that evil Cult?" Again asked Inoubliable, the Wolf was horrified, that Hayden actually wanted to join The Shadows again.

"It's not a Cult, It's the right way of life." Claimed Hayden, as he started to laugh. Inoubliable then realized Hayden was driving down the road to the Amerthyst City Bring Order to Mankind Church.

"Why are we going near The Shadows Church?" Questioned the concerned Wolf.

"I don't really have Family here, I'm going to Bring Order to Mankind to win Shadow's approval again, I need my Family back." Declared Hayden,as he parked his car in the Carpark Outside of Bring Order to Mankind, Amerthyst City Branch.

"Get Us Away From This Place!" Exclaimed Rachel, as she yelled, as loud as she could.

Then Inoubliable, Blaze, and Rachel with Bradley in her arms, all got straight out of the car. Blaze then opened the boot, to let her little Brother out of the boot.

"Where are you going?" Questioned Hayden,as he approached the Victims of Bring Order to Mankind.

"We are all getting away from this Evil place." Replied Rachel, as her and Siblings started running away from the Church.

"Get Back Here!" Yelled Hayden, as chased after The so called Demons.

Jesse then started running with the Group. "I'm never going near Bring Order to Mankind again!" Declared Jesse, as he ran with the so called Demons.

Hayden then contacted the Church Security; "I bought the Demons to the Church, but they have escaped from me."

"You stupid fool! You are a Demon now too!" Responded a Security Guard, as the Security Guard put Handcuffs on Hayden, and then took him to the underground Jail.

"I Have Done Nothing Wrong!" Declared Hayden, as he was being dragged to the jail cell.

 **Author Notes.**

 _Here is a Note for the Person who left a review ,saying that Blaze was out of Character; I know many of these Characters will be out of Character, because it's a alternate Universe. Also, Blaze has gone through a lot already in the last 9 years, the last month has been the most difficult time for Blaze and Inoubliable. You said that her Boyfriend is always doing all the fighting, She stuck up for her Sister in chapter 13. Blaze will do some Fighting in upcoming chapters, so don't worry if she seems out of character._

 _Anyway, I am planning to one day turn this fanfiction into a Cartoon on Youtube_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Shadow's Cult**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Rachel, Blaze, Inoubliable, Jesse and James were now running, as fast as they could.

"What should we do?" Asked Rachel, as they continued running.

"The train station is only a few blocks away, we could all catch the Train that would take us, as far away as possible, if we had the money too. " Replied Inoubliable.

Then James gave everyone a smirk.

"Before I ran away, I stole Shadow's wallet and I also found Frank's wallet. Shadow had $5,000 in his wallet, and Frank had $2,000 in his wallet, so in total we have $7,000 to run away with."

Declared James, as he showed everyone the 2 wallets.

"We are heading to the train station right now, to catch the next train out of this now Evil City." Announced Inoubliable, as the group kept running until they got to the train station.

The next train to leave the train station was going to leave in 10 minutes, it was heading to Danville, small town that was about 3 hours away from Amerthyst City, the Town had not been affected by Bring Order to Mankind yet.

"This is where we are going right now!" Declared Inoubliable, as he took the wallet off James to buy the train tickets.

The Wolf then bought 6 train tickets to Danville, They then all boarded the trains.

* * *

"What are we going to do, once we get to Danville?" Questioned Jesse, as he sat down on a seat on the train.

Inoubliable just shrugged his shoulders at Jesse's question.

"Is the Future unknown?" Asked Rachel, as she gently rocked Bradley.

Her Infant had just woken up, he was now crying. The Red Cat was quite surprised, that the Little Kitten had slept through all the drama of everyone running off from Hayden.

"I'm afraid so." Replied Inoubliable, as he gave Rachel a sad facial expression.

Rachel was now very worried, but she decided that there was only 2 outcomes in life; You either live or die.

"Oh well, there is only 2 outcomes in life; You either live or die." Responded Crimson coloured Cat, as she started to Breastfeed her crying Infant.

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Inoubliable.

After a couple of Minutes of feeding from his Mother, the little Kitten stopped crying and started to purr, as he wagged his little gray tail. The train then left from the train station, it was now heading to Danville.

* * *

"Yay!, we are now free from Bring Order to Mankind!" Declared James, he was so excited to be free from the Cult, that he started running around the train, He was now full of so much energy, from all the excitement of escaping from Bring Order to Mankind.

"James, you need to sit down." Requested Blaze, as she pointed to his empty train seat.

"I'm Sorry." Replied James, as he ran back to his seat and sat down.

"It's alright, I know you are excited to be free from the Cult." reassured Blaze, as she smiled at her younger Brother.

Then the Yellow eyed cat, heard her Sister talking to Bradley.

"I don't know what I would do without you, my little one." Cooed Rachel, as she gently rocked the little Kitten in her arms.

Blaze then sat next to her sister, she then gave Rachel a smile.

"Ummm Rachel, is it alright if I ask you something?" Asked Blaze, in a whispered voice

"What is it, Sister?" Requested The Red Cat, as continued rocking her little Infant.

"Well, how did you end up having a Child with Shadow?" Questioned The Purple Cat in a whispered tone.

Rachel silently stared at her sister for about 2 minutes, before she answered her sister's question.

"Long story Sis, Mind if I tell you the whole story?" Answered Rachel, as she started to stroke her Child's head.

"No problem, we are on this train for the next 3 hours." Replied Blaze.

Rachel then began to speak in a whispered voice to her Sister; "15 months ago, Shadow held a Wife contest in the Woodlands Church to find his perfect Woman..."

"What! You would think he could just get a Woman like anyone else" Interrupted Blaze, as she gave her sister a nod to continue talking.

Rachel then continued; "Mum then made me enter into the contest, since I was 16 years old, Mum had convinced me and herself that I would one day Marry Shadow. Hundreds of Woman aged between 18 to 25 had entered the contest, I made it to the top 5."

Blaze then gave her Sister another nod, as Rachel continued to talk; "After I made it to the top 5, I was so convinced that I was going to be chosen, as Shadow's wife. Then when he choose Amy, I was so angry that I yelled at Shadow and Amy, as I jumped off the stage and charged right at them."

Rachel then paused before she talked about what happened next; "I was then arrested by the security guard, so was Mum, we were both then taken to the punishment room. "

"What is the punishment room?" Asked Blaze, as she gave Rachel a Sympathetic facial expression.

* * *

Inoubliable and James both glanced over at the girls to see what they were doing, both of them were talking very quietly.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Wondered James, as he stared at his Sisters.

"I don't think they want us to know, maybe it's girl talk." Replied Inoubliable, as gave James a smile.

"What's girl talk?" Questioned James, as stared at the Wolf with a confused expression on his white muzzle.

"What are you actually taught in Bring Order to Mankind?" Requested Inoubliable, as he smirked at James.

"I was taught nothing, because I refused to pay attention to anything the teacher said." Declared James.

"It's all Bullshit anyway." Replied Inoubliable, as he gave James a pat on his back.

The Lavender coloured Cat got such a fright, when Inoubliable patted his back, that he ducked and let out a scream.

"What Have I Done Wrong!" Screamed James, as he crawled under the seats and hid.

"You have done nothing wrong, why are you hiding?" Questioned the Brown Wolf, as peeked under the seats at James.

"Why were you going to hit me?" Requested James, as he started to shake.

"I was only patting your back, I was not going to hit you." Claimed Inoubliable, as the frightened young Cat got out from under the seat.

James then sat back down on his seat, The 12 year old stared at Inoubliable very suspiciously.

* * *

Rachel had now told Blaze everything, leading up to when Shadow made the Young Lady his 2nd Wife.

"How did you feel, when Shadow made you his 2nd Wife?" asked Blaze, as she wiped away some tears that she had just shred from hearing Rachel's story

"I just felt very confused." Replied Rachel, as she stopped making eye contact with Blaze.

Blaze then put her hand on Rachel's shoulder, before she spoke her next sentence.

"Sis, this may be a hard question; But how did you end up getting pregnant with Bradley." Requested Blaze, as she rubbed her Sister's shoulder.

Rachel was silent for about 2 minutes, before she answered her Sister's question.

"When Amy discovered she was pregnant, Shadow announced to me that God wanted me to also be a Mother now..."

Rachel fell silent again, as tears started to run down her cheeks. Blaze then hugged her crying Sister. Rachel then continued talking, as she buried her head in her Sister's chest.

"I was then made to be very intimate with Shadow a few times, until I found out I was pregnant." Added Rachel, as she sobbed into Blaze's chest.

"He can no longer hurt you, Sister." reassured Blaze, as she continued hugging her sobbing Sister.

* * *

A Female, Human passenger on the Train then approached Blaze and Rachel. "Is everything alright?" Asked Woman in a concerned voice.

Blaze was just going to say; "Yes" to the Woman, but Rachel started to talk to the Human.

"I just left a Cult." Replied Rachel, as she wiped the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry, to hear that" replied the Woman, as gave Rachel a Sympathetic look.

"What is the Cult called? My Sister Vanished into a Cult, a few years ago, none of our family have heard from her since." Added the Woman.

"Bring Order to Mankind." Stated Rachel. "Oh My, That's the Cult my sister is in!" Exclaimed the Woman, as she looked shocked.

Blaze was quite amazed at how much Rachel was actually opening up to a stranger.

"My Sister and her Partner, rescued Me, my Son, and 12 year old Brother from the Cult today." Declared Rachel, as she pointed to her young Brother and Inoubliable

"Did your Partner stay in the Cult?" Questioned the Woman.

"Yeah he did, he will be the one member who will never leave the religion." Claimed Rachel, as she gave the Woman a forced smirk.

The Women then stared at the little Kitten, that was in Rachel's arms.

"Is your Son related to the Leader of Bring Order to Mankind?" Wondered the curious Woman.

"Why would you think that?" Questioned Rachel, as a puzzled facial expression developed on her cream coloured muzzle.

"He looks a lot like that Shadow Guy." Replied the Woman, as Bradley looked at the Woman, with his ruby coloured eyes that were just the perfect clone of Shadow's eyes.

"I will tell you the truth..." Announced Rachel, as she leaned towards the Woman's ear.

She then whispered; "Shadow is his Father."

The Woman just stared in blank space, without saying a word for a couple of minutes.

"Omg, are you Ok? How did that happen?" Requested the Woman, after she was silent for a couple of minutes

"Long story." Responded Rachel, as she cuddled her little Infant Son.

"Has this happened to anyone else?" Questioned the Woman.

"Only Amy, she was actually his Wife." Replied Rachel.

"If Amy is his Wife, why did you end up pregnant?" Again questioned the curious Woman.

"Because Shadow believed I was chosen to be his next Wife, if anything happened to Amy." Answered Rachel, as Bradley started to cry in her arms.

"That makes no sense..." Responded the Woman, as she looked at the crying kitten in the red cat's arms.

"Anyway, what was your Sister's name?" Asked Rachel, as she put a pacifier in Bradley's mouth.

"Her name is Jenny, she was 6 months pregnant when her and her partner vanished into the Cult. " Replied the Woman.

"Was her name last Jock?" Questioned Rachel, as Bradley spat the pacifier out, and continued to cry.

Rachel was now starting to get a bit frustrated with the crying Infant, Blaze then removed the kitten from her arms, and started rocking him gently.

"Well, her partner was Hayden Jock." Replied the Woman.

"I know them, They now now have 2 kids, and Hayden was kicked out of the church." Claimed Rachel.

"What! when was Hayden kicked out of the Church?" Asked the Woman, as she grasped .

"Today." Replied Rachel, as glanced at Blaze, who was still trying to calm the crying Infant.

"Is he alright?" Uttered the Woman, as she looked quite horrified.

"We don't know, he escaped with us, then he tried to rejoin the Church in Amerthyst City." Responded Rachel.

"Anyway, why are you all on this train?" Questioned the Woman.

"We are all heading to Danville, to start a new life." Replied the red Cat.

"Why?" Again Questioned the Woman.

"Long story." Answered Rachel.

"Do have anywhere to stay?" Asked The Woman.

"No, none of us have ever been to Danville, we all have no Idea, what We will do once we arrive in Danville." Replied Rachel, as she gave the Woman a fake smile.

"You are all very welcome to stay at my house, until you all get back on your feet?" Replied the Woman, as she smiled at Rachel.  
"Anyway, I haven't introduced myself, which is really rude of me; My name is Anne." Added the Woman, as she continued smiling at the unsure red Cat.

"I will ask my Sister and her Partner." Responded Rachel, as she looked to see what Blaze was doing.

The Purple cat was now sitting next to Inoubliable, Bradley was in the arms of the Brown Wolf, he was sound asleep, as he snuggled against Inoubliable's chest fur.

The little kitten had only just settled, when the Blaze had enough of his crying, and past him to his Uncle. The Infant then snuggled against Inoubliable's chest fur, like he would when ever Shadow held him.

" "Blaze." called Rachel, as she signaled with her hands, for Blaze to come over to her. Blaze then approached her sister.

"Yes Rachel?" Responded Blaze, as she smiled at Rachel. "This Woman, whose name is Anne, has offered us to stay at her house, until we get back on our feet." Declared Rachel, as Blaze glanced at the Human Woman.

"Ummm, I will see what James and Inoubliable think about this." Responded Blaze, as she went and told James and Inoubliable about the Woman's offer.

 **Author Notes.**

 **So I have decided to make this the last escape chapter, I will fast forward the next few Chapters to 2 months time. I will give a recap on how Rachel and co have settled in Danville, But the next chapter or 2 will be focused around The Annual; Bring Order to Mankind conference. Anyway, Sorry if this Chapter looks pretty incomplete, I have gotten bored with writing about Rachel escape for the last 4 weeks or so.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shadow's Cult**

 **Chapter 17**

 **2 Months Later**

 **Normal POV**

It was a Warm, sunny , Spring day in Woodlands, it was the perfect weather for the Annual Bring Order to Mankind conference. This was the 5th Conference, that had been held for the Church. The Conference went for 2 days, Today was mostly meeting and greeting Members of Bring Order to Mankind, who had came from all over the Country. Today was also the yearly Prize giving ceremony, where Shadow would present prizes to People who had done a lot of dedication to the Church that year.

Tomorrow was the most important day; Shadow was ordaining his deceased best friend, Maria Robotnik, as the first Saint for the Church. It was going to be very emotional day for the Cult leader. The Ebony Hedgehog was praying that everything would go down smoothly during the Bring Order to Mankind conference. The past 3 months had been a very rocky road for Shadow. According to Shadow; some people whose Family had joint the right way of life, decided to rebel against his whole Church. These people had bought a lot of Chaos to Shadow's and several members of the Church's life.

First,they harassed some Members who were giving out brochures in the mall. Second, They pretended that they wanted to join Bring Order to Mankind, they even came along to the Church opening night in Amerthyst City. Shadow got them arrested, but they somehow broke out of the Prison cell. Third, They did the worst thing ever, which has torn so many Church families apart. They came to Woodlands, and turned 4 Members of the Church into Demons, they also took Shadow's Son Bradley as a hostage. The Angry Hedgehog was still planning a rescue mission to save his beloved Son before the Demons turned him into one of them. Shadow knew that when he rescued his Son, that the Demons will try fighting the whole Church just to take him, as a hostage again.

The Ebony Hedgehog was outside, standing in the Church's schoolyard, which was now being used as a fairground for the conference. He then walked over to the stage, which had been set up outside. The Cult Leader then stood up on the stage, as he stared at the thousands of Members of his Church, who were all sitting on the ground. Babies were in slings, that their mothers were wearing, Toddlers all sat in strollers, Children and Teenagers sat perfectly on the ground, as they stared at the leader who was standing on the stage.

Shadow then put his hand on his forehead; Suddenly everyone in the crowd stood up, and replied; "All Hail Shadow!" They then all sat down, as soon as they had said "All Hail Shadow!" Shadow then smiled at the crowd, then he began to speak in a microphone.

"First We will have a 2 minute silence for the Families and the Victims of the Demon invasion 2 months ago.." Declared Shadow, as the whole crowd bowed their heads, and remained silent for the next 2 minutes.

After the 2 minutes of Silent, Shadow made the whole crowd repeat a prayer he said for Bradley and the Families affected by the Demons.

"Dear God, we ask you to keep the precious Families who have been affected by the Demons invasion 2 months ago safe, please protect every Soul on this field from the Demons. We all ask you to keep Bradley safe from the Demons, please remain at his side every second of his life, We ask you to help us have the strength to rescue him, and bring him home to his righteous Father in Woodlands, so he can be bought up in the right way of life. These are the things We Pray, in Jesus name. Amen!" Prayed Shadow, as the whole crowd repeated every word he said.

The Ebony Hedgehog then began to speak again; "Everyone whose name is called, Please come and Stand on the stage." Announced Shadow, as he paused before he began to call some names to the stage; "Luke Wilson, Frank Wilson, Were the first 2 names that Shadow called to come on stage. Luke and Frank then stepped onto the stage.

"I have called these 2 very brave, courageous and special Members of Bring Order to Mankind, on to stage because I am going to present a reward to both of these very brave and dedicated Members. " Announced the Moody Hedgehog, as put a silver medal around Luke's neck.

"Luke I present you with the Bring Order to Mankind Youth of the year Medal, This brave 16 year old boy carried his injured Father to the Church's medical room after, his Father was injured in the Demon attacks. He saved his Father's life also. Young Luke also has been volunteering a lot for the Church since he was 10 years old, Recently he stopped his home-school studies, and started to work at the Church as a cleaner. I look forward to what Luke will do for our Church in the future." Remarked Shadow, as he patted Luke's back and handed him the microphone.

Luke then began to speak into the microphone; "I feel so appreciated to get this reward, I love being a Member of Bring Order to Mankind more than I love life it's self, I want to thank my Mother for enrolling me as a Member of this perfect Church when I was 6 years old, I want to Thank my Father for Choosing to be my Father, I also want to thank Master Shadow, he is the most perfectest person in this Universe, I am so thankful for him making this awesome religion. last but not least, I want to thank my 2 youngest siblings, They are helping make the perfect people on Earth, they are so blessed to have been born Members of this Perfect religion." Luke then did a bow, and then walked off the stage with tears running down his face.

The teenager then walked through the crowd, to his Mother and 2 younger Siblings.

"I am so proud of you." Exclaimed Renee, as she hugged her 16 year old Son.

"I love you Mum!" Remarked Luke, as he returned the hug to his Mother.

Then Shadow put a silver medal around Frank's neck.

"I am giving Frank Wilson the Member of the year award, he has done so much dedication to this Church this past year, and all the other years he has been a Member. He was also the only Member to survive the Demon attacks 2 months ago, he was badly injured by his former 12 year old Son, who had decided to join the Demons. but luckily for him, he was saved by his teenage Son, who has just been given the Youth of the year award. Before I let Frank do a speech, we will all say a Prayer for the Wilson Family, who have lost 2 Children during the Demon invasion." Declared Shadow, as he closed his eyes and began to Pray.

"Oh Lord, We ask you to uplift the Wilson Family in our Prayers, We ask you to keep Frank, Renee, Luke, Emerald and Justice safe from the Demons. Please keep a shield over the whole Family. We pray that they feel your present every second of their lives. In Jesus name, Amen!" Prayed the Cult leader, as the crowd repeated everything word he said.

Then Shadow passed the microphone to Frank. "I am so amazed, that I was chosen as the member of the year. I will Thank Shadow for being the best Church leader in the whole Universe, Shadow you are such a blessing from God. I will also Thank My wonderful Family, especially Luke, if he did not help me, I may not be alive today. I promise, I will remain faithful to Bring Order to Mankind for the rest of my life." Declared Frank, as he left the stage and went back to his Family that were waiting for him in the crowd.

Shadow continued on with the prize-giving for about another hour, Then Shadow finished the prize-giving with a closing Prayer.

"We ask you dear God, to be with every soul, as they go on with the rest of this Conference this weekend. Please help these Souls not be lead into temptation by the Demons, please shield everyone from the Demons. Amen!" Prayed the Ebony Hedgehog, as everyone automatically repeated everything he prayed.

Everyone then all walked away from the Stage, and went back to enjoy all the fair type activity that Shadow had provided for everyone to enjoy after the prize-giving. Frank and Renee went back with Shadow to the Church, to help Shadow run the Info meeting he was about to hold for all the People that were considering joining the church or were really new to the Church, About 100 people headed into the Church for the Info meeting. Luke remained outside, he was going to Babysit his younger Siblings for the next few hours as the meeting run. Luke then held the hands of his 2 younger Siblings, as he walked over to the area where all the games had been set up for the Children.

"Luke, I miss Rachel." Expressed Emerald, as she walked with her Brothers.

"I miss James." Responded Justice, as he started to cry.

"I miss them too." Replied Luke, as he took his siblings over to a big dart board that had a picture of Blaze and Inoubliable painted on it.

The name of the dart board was; Demon target practice. Emerald hid behind her older brother's leg, and started crying when she saw the dart board.

"The Demons are now at the Conference." Said Emerald, as she sobbed and choked through her tears.

"It's only a painting, Silly." Replied Justice, as he stared at the dart board.

"It's just a game, to help us learn how to target the Demons, if they came back here." Reassured Luke, as he gave his upset little Sister a hug.

"Are the Demons coming here?" Asked The Little Red Hedgehog, as she shook from the thought of the Demons coming back to Woodlands.

"We don't think so, but if they did returned, we would all be able to fight them away hopefully." Declared Luke, as lined up in the line with his Siblings so they could all have a turn at throwing darts at the Demons. They all stood in the line for about 10 minutes, until a dart was given to little Justice.

"If you get the any of the Demons in the heart, you win the grand-prize, if you get the Demons anywhere on their body, you win a minor prize." Declared the Man who was handing out the darts to the People lining up to play the game.

The little male Hedgehog then threw the dart at the dartboard painting. The Dart hit Inoubliable's shoe.

"I got the Demon's shoe!" Exclaimed Justice, as he proudly smiled.

Justice was then given a lollipop, as a prize for hitting the Demon's shoe.

"My turn!" Announced little Emerald, as she threw the dart at the dart board.

The Dart hit Blaze in the eye. "Bulls-eye!" Remarked Luke, as he gave his little Sister a smile.

"I got the Demon's eye." Proudly Responded Emerald, as she was handed a lollipop.

Luke then threw a dart at the Dart board, He hit Blaze straight in the Heart. "Congratulations, you have Won the grand-prize!" Exclaimed the Man, as Emerald and Justice excitedly gave their older Brother a clap.

Luke was then passed a envelope. He then opened the envelope, inside the envelope was a $50 gift Voucher for the Bring Order to Mankind Book and stationary store.

"Cool, this will be handy." Responded Luke, as he walked back into the crowd of the Conference, with his 2 younger Sibling both holding his hands.

 **Author Notes**

 **So this Chapter covered the first day of the conference, the next Chapter will cover the 2nd day of the conference. I will then give recap on how Rachel and Co are handling life in Danville. Anyway thanks to everyone who have made this story get over 1,000 views, thank-you all for the 13 reviews. But can all of you amazing readers get this story up to 20 reviews, I will be so happy, if you all can.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shadow's Cult**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Normal POV**

It was now day 2 of the Bring Order to Mankind Conference, Shadow was standing on the outdoor Stage with his little hoglet son, Order in his arms. He was just moments away from ordaining Maria Robotnik, as the first Saint of the Church. He was also about to make a big announcement for Woodlands, that would change Woodlands forever.

"Welcome Everyone, to this very important ceremony!" Announced the Ebony Hedgehog, as he gently rocked his little Infant in his arms.

Shadow then closed his eyes to say a prayer before he ordained Maria as a Saint.

"Lord God, I pray for my Angelic friend, who is in Heaven. I pray that she is watching this very special ceremony, and she knows that my whole purpose for this religion is to Bring Peace and Justice to all the Souls on Earth, Please God help me get this Religion to go international and one day may the whole world be members of Bring Order to Mankind. In Jesus name Amen!" Prayed Shadow, as the whole crowd repeated after him.

Shadow then just silently stood on the stage, as he hugged his little offspring, then suddenly tears began to run down the Moody Hedgehog's face. The Cult leader had never cried in front of any of his followers before. Amy then instantly jumped on the stage to comfort her upset Lover, Shadow then hugged his pink coloured wife, as he tried to stop the tears from forming in his normally cold ruby eyes. Shadow then continued the ceremony, as he hugged the 2 most important beings in his life; Amy and little Order.

"This is when I wish my Child, Bradley was here." Commented Shadow before he began to ordain Maria as a Saint.

"I Now Declare in God's name, that Maria Robotnik will be Saint Maria Robotnik, the protector of the Children in Bring Order to Mankind. " Now My Followers; Do you accept Saint Maria, as the protector of your present and Future Children?"

"We Do!" Replied the whole Crowd.

Shadow had now dried up his tears, he then smiled at the crowd, as spoke about his next big announcement.

"Today, I declare that Woodlands is no more..." Announced The Ebony Hedgehog, as he silently stared at the crowd.

several People in the crowd confusing stared at Shadow.

"This town is now called Shadow's World. Eventually we will ban public access to Shadow's World." Announced Shadow, as he a big smiled developed on his face.

The town now had a 100% Bring Order to Mankind population, last month; Many members of Bring Order to Mankind had raised millions of dollars to Buy the whole town of Woodlands. All non Members had eventually left the town after both the main schools were closed. Many shops in the town had now closed down. The town now only had a few businesses open, The Bring Order to Mankind Book and stationary store was the main asset for the Town, it sold all the Books and stationary for all the Church Members and for the School, Items were being shipped daily from that shop, all over the country everyday. The Right way Clothing shop was also a big asset, it sold only Bring Order to Mankind approved Clothing, Members from all over the country bought clothing from the shop. Then their was the Grocery store that the town bought all the food from. the town had completely no restaurants, petrol stations, no banks,and even the post office was shut down, all mail was sent to the Church to be approved by a staff member, before it was given to anyone; you think this town has gone depressing, over the next few years this town was going to keep getting into a worse state. After Shadow had announce that Woodlands was now Shadow's World, the whole crowd stood up, and started cheering.

"There is also several properties up for rent, for anyone who wants to move to Shadow's World." Announced Shadow, as he smirked at the crowd.

"Mummy, let's move to Shadow's World." Said a small Child in the crowd.

"We will think about it." Replied the Mother.

Shadow was still very upset about Maria. that he quickly did a closing Prayer.

"Lord, We pray that all my followers feel your holy presence in Shadow's World. Amen!" Prayed the Upset Leader, as he quickly ranoff the stage with Order in his arms, and his Pink Lover following behind him.

The Crimson streaked leader then went back into the Church, and headed straight to his Office.

"Honey, are you alright?"worriedly asked his Pink Lover, as she entered the office.

"I am trying to be alright, but the last few months, thanks to the evil Demons has been hell on Earth for all the Bring Order to Mankind members." Declared Shadow, as he cuddled his little hoglet.

The Spawn of Shadow then snuggled against his Father's chest fur.

"Those Demons have ripped our Church off by thousands of dollars, converted 4 of our Members into Demons, and took little Bradley hostage. " Claimed Amy, as she gave her Lover a hug.

"I know..." Shadow then paused, as a evil looking smirk developed on his face, he then continued with the rest of his sentence.

"In a few months time, We are going to rescue Bradley, and take him back to his rightful home in Shadow's World." The Ebony Hedgehog Announced.  
"What will be the outcome of rescuing Bradley?" Questioned the unsure Female Hedgehog.

"The Demons may come to Shadow's World to attempt to capture Bradley again; but We will all fight with all our might." Shadow Declared, as his Child fell asleep in his arms.

"Will the Demons end up being slaughtered?" Amy Questioned.

"I would really like to not slaughter any Demons, but I may have no choice, if they are going to keep attacking my Members of Bring Order to Mankind. " Responded the Angry Leader, as he suddenly ran out of his Office.

"Shadow, Wait!" Amy exclaimed, as she tried to chase after her Husband. The Crimson streaked Hedgehog ran so fast, that his pink Lover could not keep up with him.

He then darted back to his Mansion. Jenny was still staying at the Mansion, with her 2 Children, a couple of days after Hayden was turned into a Demon, the golden haired Woman found out that she was pregnant. Her Child was due in about 5 months time, Shadow was trying to find her a new partner, so Jetson and Hope had a new Father, her unborn Child would be adopted by her new Partner.

Jenny was outside of the Mansion with her 2 Children, she was waiting for Shadow to arrive home, so he would unlock the door. the Ebony Hedgehog then ran straight to the front door, and unlocked it.

"Master Shadow, can we return home soon?" Asked little 6 year old Hope, as she stared at the Leader.

"Not until I find you a new Daddy." Replied Shadow, as he walked inside his Mansion with Jenny, Jetson, and Hope following him.

"It's my fault, that Daddy is a Demon." Declared Jetson, as a guilty expression developed on his face.

"Jetson, nobody is to blame for the Demons actions." Jenny acknowledged, as she hugged her 8 year old Son.

"I gave that Wolf with the Evil demon eyes a brochure, and I accidentally told them that Shadow was Rachel's Husband." Jetson claimed, as tears started to run down his little cheeks.

"You could not foresee the events that have happened after we left Amerthyst City." Reassured the golden haired Woman,as she continued to comfort her upset Child.

"Jetson, I have already forgiven you, for that sin you committed in Amerthyst City, get over it, or I will feed you to the Demons." Declared Shadow, as he glared at the upset Child, with his cold ruby Eyes.

The Brown haired Child looked very horrified, as he wiped away his tears.

"I'm Sorry." Replied Jetson, as he tried his best not to sob.

Jenny continued to hug her Son, She really wanted to stick up for her Child, but she was terrified of what sort of punishment her Master would give her.

"Self pity is a very wicked Sin!" The crimson streaked Hedgehog Claimed, as he continued to glare at the Child.

The Cult Leader was now taking his anger, that he had developed from his latest mood swing, out on the Guests at his Mansion.

"I know, I promise to not feel sorry for myself anymore." Responded the now frightened 8 year old, as he clung to his Mother.

"You better! Feeling Self pity will eventually turn you into a Demon!" Shadow coldly exclaimed, as turned his back and stomped away from the Child and Mother.

Jenny then got down on her knees, Jetson then copied his Mother. They both held hands, as they prayed that Shadow would forgive Jetson for feeling self pity.

 **Author Notes.**

 **Chapter 18 is now complete. In the next chapter, will be a recap on how Rachel and Co are handling life in Danville. Yes remembering Maria, is the cause of Shadow's mood swings.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shadow's Cult**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Rachel POV**

"I was back in Woodlands Bring Order to Mankind Church, I was standing in the middle of the Hall, as I heard lots of screaming that was coming from the meeting room. I then ran straight into the meeting room, I was very horrified at the traumatising sight I could see. Some Creatures were murdering all these innocent People, as I walked past all the bodies, I was able to Identify them. My Mother, Frank, Luke,Emerald, Justice, Jenny, Jetson, Hope, Amy, and Order. I then got a glimpse of 1 the of Murderous Creatures, it was just a little Baby, who was only a few months old, somehow this Infant was crawling around, and leaping so high, that he was able to rip out his victim's throat with some very sharp fangs in his mouth. I then realized in complete shock, it was my little Bradley, He was now a Demon. His Gray fur was now ungroomed and blood stained, he had blood all over his pale muzzle, he also had 2 huge fangs in his mouth, and his eyes were completely black. I fell down on my knees, and started to cry. I really had let my Child become a Demon. Then I see that, Blaze and Inoubliable were the other Creatures, They were pouncing on the innocent People and they also were ripping out the throats with some very sharp Demonic fangs in their mouth . They were like Bradley with, Ungroomed blood stained fur, and black eyes. Blaze and Inoubliable then approached me.

"Don't worry Sis, we are just getting rid of Bring Order to Mankind." Reassured Blaze, as she put a hand on my shoulder, as her face developed a evil Grin, that bared all her fanged teeth.

"You're also one of us now." Announced Inoubliable, as he pointed to shards of glass from a smashed mirror on the floor.

I then looked at my reflection in the mirror, I screamed at the sight of my reflection, I also had ungroomed, blood stained fur, Fangs, and my eyes were black.

"They Have Really Turned Us Into Demons!" I scream, as I run to Bradley, and pick him up.

My Sweet baby Boy just hissed, as I picked him up, he then leapt out of my arms, and started to eat the flesh of one of the corpses.

"We are going to Feast on all the Bring Order to Mankind Members, from all over the Country." Announced Inoubliable, as he grinned a Demonic grin, which followed with a very Satanic laugh.

I just collapse on the floor, as I scream, as loud as possible. Suddenly Blaze picks up Bradley, and runs really fast out of the emergency exit door with Inoubliable following behind her.

Shadow then walks into the Meeting Room; "Rachel! You Evil Bitch! You Have Caused My Whole Church To Be Murdered!" Angrily Yelled Shadow, as he held a pistol to my head.

* * *

"I'm Sorry, I should have not rebelled." I acknowledge, as I sobbed. Then Shadow pulls the trigger.

I then opened my eyes, as I let out a scream. It took about a minute to realize I had just had a very bad dream.

"Sis, are you ok?" questioned Blaze, as she woke up, yawning.

I then got off my camper bed, and turned the room's light on, I then lifted Bradley out of his crib, to make sure he was Ok. He then woke up in my arms, and let out a little squeal, he looked completely fine. He was no Demon.

"Rachel, did you have a bad dream?" Questioned my older Sister again. I then glanced over at her and Inoubliable, both of them looked fine too.

"It was more than a bad dream, it was a complete nightmare." I replied, as tears started to run my cheeks, as I hugged my Baby boy.

"What Happened?" Asked Blaze, as she got off the bed her and Partner was sharing. My Sweet Sister then sat on my bed with me, and put her hand on my shoulder.

I then explained the awful Dream to Blaze; "You, Inoubliable and Bradley were Evil Demons, all of yous were Killing all the Members of Bring Order to Mankind. Then I had became a Demon, Shadow then walked into the Meeting room, he said to me; "Rachel! You Evil Bitch! You Have Caused My Whole Church To Be Murdered!" Then He shot me with pistol."

After I finished telling Blaze about the dream, I continued to cry.

"What is going on?" I hear Inoubliable say in a half asleep voice, as he sits up in bed.

Blaze then hugged me, as she replied to her tired Lover; "Rachel had a Nightmare, she is upset." stated Blaze, as I hugged her back.

"What was the Dream about?" Questioned the tired Wolf.

I then explained the Dream to Inoubliable; (5 minutes later.) Inoubliable was now sitting on my bed with Blaze, as they both comforted me.

"I promise that we are not Demons, I think whatever Shadow has drummed into you is still in the back of your head." Declared Inoubliable, as he hugged me back.

I then hugged the Wolf back.

"I believe you, that nobody is Demons." I acknowledge, as I wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Are you alright to go back to sleep?" Questioned Blaze.

"I should be." I replied.

"Please remember, that we are not Demons, if some is a Demon, it's Shadow" stated Inoubliable, as him and Blaze climbed off my bed.

"I already know that." I respond, as I put Bradley back in his crib.

Blaze then turned off the light, and climbed back into bed with her Partner. I then got back on my Camper bed, and closed my eyes, as I fell back to sleep.

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone was slowly settling into life in Danville. James was finding life the hardest in Danville, he had been enrolled in the local middle school, but within 2 weeks he was expelled for bad behaviour. Anne was now homeschooling him, he was learning a lot faster, than he learnt at the Order School with Anne teaching him. He still suffered from behaviour issues, but Anne was always trying to address any of his bad behaviour. Anne could tell that James was just defiant because of Bring Order to Mankind Influence on him. One thing that worried Blaze about James; was how distance he kept himself from her and Inoubliable, James had heard how Blaze had deserted the Family, from such a young age, that he still believed that she had abandoned them all. James had a natural hate towards Men that were older than him, he believed that they were all just controlling. He barely spoke to Inoubliable once they arrived in Danville, He also never said a single Word to Anne's Husband. The only people that the 12 year old was close was Rachel and Anne, he was just really distance from everyone else.

Rachel was finding it quite hard, being away from the Family and Friends she once had in Woodlands (Shadow's World), She had lost nearly everything once she left Bring Order to Mankind. The only thing she had taken with her when she left the Cult; was little Bradley. Rachel was quite surprised that Shadow had actually given up the little Kitten that easily, she thought that Shadow would have put up a big fight over the Child. But now Rachel had other concerns for Bradley; how would she explain to Bradley about who his Father is, what will she say when Bradley one day asks where or who his Daddy is, what if Bradley asks one day; "Why is Daddy not here."

 _Another thought that bothered Rachel was; what if Bradley grew up to be like his Father. Would he be aggressive like his Father? Would he be very insane like his Father? Would he grow up to be a member of Bring Order to Mankind? Only the uncertain Future knew._

Even though Blaze and Inoubliable were never Members of Bring Order to Mankind, they still lost just about everything, because of that Cult. They had to leave Amerthyst City with almost completely nothing, all belongings they had bought with them, ended up stuck in the Car they abandoned in Woodlands (Shadow's World). They were now looking for a house in Danville for them, Rachel, Bradley and James. Anne's house was really not big enough for the many residents that were crashing in there at the moment. Rachel, Bradley, Blaze and Inoubliable all shared a small guest room, that barely had any space to move around in. The room had 2 camps beds in it, and a portable crib for Bradley. The camp beds were only a couple of inches apart , the Crib took nearly all the space in the room. James was sleeping on the sofa in the living Room, Jesse had been in contact with some Cousins that lived in Danville, he was now staying with them.

Rachel had also started attending the Danville community Church with Anne and her Family, she was now getting a glimpse at how a Church that was not a Cult was run. She was now trying to talk Blaze, Inoubliable and James into coming along with her to the Church, but all 3 of them were all to badly hurt by Bring Order to Mankind to want to attend Church. But Blaze was starting to join in on Anne's Woman's Bible study group that she held weekly at her House. Rachel was also considering getting re-baptised, outside of Bring Order to Mankind. At first Rachel was worried about going into the Church, but after a couple of weeks of meeting the Woman at the Bible study group, she decided to start attending Church. The Members of the Danville Community Church were the complete opposite of the Bring Order to Mankind Members; one example was they mixed with People who were not Members of the Church. They had no dress code, they could watch or listen to whatever they wanted without being judged. The Church believed that only God could give everyone their outcome, so there was no reason to judge anyone. Also nobody had to repeat the prayers the Preacher said, you also didn't have to constantly hear or yell "All Hail Shadow!" in Church. Another thing Rachel found amazing was how much all the Members loved Bradley, they also didn't call her Sl*t for getting pregnant outside of Marriage. The Red Cat had told a few Women from the Bible study group, about how she was forced to have a Child with Shadow, The Women who heard the story were completely horrified, they could not understand why People would actually follow a leader, who committed adultery on his Wife. But sadly all the Members just believed God wanted Rachel to be his 2nd Wife. Anne even told Rachel

 _"That Bradley was a gift from God, it's not his fault who his Father is. "_

Anne was also always asking Rachel about Jenny, Jetson, and Hope, She loved to hear stories about the Niece and Nephew she had never meet. She wanted to one day be brave enough to go to Woodlands (Shadow's World.) To meet the Children, but she knew that Jenny would just reject her, the Children would also believe that she was Evil.

Little Bradley was thriving so well outside of Bring Order to Mankind, he was a very happy Baby. He was always smiling, and had recently learnt to giggle, he was really attached to his Aunt and Uncle, they were like a 2nd set of Parents to him. Whenever the Gray Kitten was not settling Rachel would hand him to Inoubliable, he would normally settle within minutes of being snuggled against his Uncle's chest fur. Sometimes Rachel would wake up in the middle of the night to find Bradley asleep in the middle of his Aunt and Uncle's bed, he would snuggle against them, as he purred. Having her Sister and her Partner around would put Rachel's mind at rest maybe having them, as his role models would prevent him from turning out like Shadow.

 **Author Notes**

 **Sorry if this Chapter was a lackluster, I was just giving a recap on Rachel and Co, before I begin the action in this story. The next few Chapters will be 4 months into the Future. What is about to unfold in the upcoming Chapters, is something you don't want to miss.**

 **Also, here is a reply for that Guest review I received on the previous Chapter; Jenny would had already been pregnant before Hayden was kicked out of the Church, She was about 6 weeks pregnant, but She did'nt find out that she was pregnant, until a Couple of days after Hayden was arrested. Regarding how Shadow will find his missing Son; In chapter 14, it explains that Shadow had planted a tracking chip in Rachel's mobile phone. I hope these answers help.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shadow's Cult**

 **Chapter 20**

 **4 Months Later.**

 **Shadow's POV**

It was 3 in the Morning, I should really be resting because tomorrow was my Children's dedication ceremony. But I could not rest until I rescued my precious baby boy from the Demons, He needed to be dedicated into the Church tomorrow. Rachel betrayed me so badly, when she teamed up with the Demons, and ran away with them so she could become one of Them. I have been tracking Rachel and the Demons for the last 6 months, all my Members from Shadow's World are required to have tracking chips in their mobile phones. Rachel was too dumb to realize that she was being tracked from day 1, in the last few months, I have made many trips to Danville to suss out the house that the Demons are living in. At First, the Demons were sharing a house with a Woman who was deceived by them, but about a month ago, the Demons got their own home. They are idiots for moving out of that house though, because it would have been harder for me to rescue Bradley, when they were all sharing a room, now my precious Child was in a nursery room, by himself.

It was now time for me to get my Baby Son back to his rightful home. I then get a Chaos Emerald, and Chaos Control myself into Bradley's room. I find my Son asleep in his crib, he was wearing a Orange onesie, that contained the words; "My Mummy loves Me." which was a complete lie, how could a Mother who loves her Child, take him to the Demons. I gently lift my Child out of the crib, I then cuddled him against my chest fur, as I Chaos Controlled back to Shadow's World. God had just done a miracle today; Bradley was finally safe back at his Father's house.

 **Normal POV**

Rachel woke up at 8 in the morning, this was a unusual time for the red Cat to wake up, normally by now her Baby boy would have woken her up.

"That's very unusual for Bradley to sleep in."  
Rachel thought in her mind, as she walked up the stairs to her Child's Nursery.

Before she opened the Nursery door, her Maternal instincts told her that the Child was not in the Nursery. She then raced straight to Bradley's Crib, her Maternal instincts were correct; the Child was not in his crib.

 _"Stay calm, he may be with Sis."_ The Crimson Cat told herself, as she calmly walked straight to her Sister's room.

She then banged on the door; "Blaze, Inoubliable, Is Bradley With You Guys?." Asked Rachel, as she yelled in a panicky voice.

"What, he should be in his crib." Replied Inoubliable in a half asleep voice.

"Is Bradley not in his Crib." Blaze questioned, as she climbed out of bed.  
Rachel then collapsed on the floor outside her Sister's, she just started screaming, as loud as she could.

Blaze instantly opened her bedroom door, and hugged her panicked Sister.

Inoubliable was now out of bed, as he ran straight to the Nursery.

"Bradley is really gone." Declared Inoubliable, as he tried his best to remain calm, for the sake of the females in the house.

"Someone's taken him." Replied Rachel, as she choked through her tears.  
Blaze continued to comfort her Sister, as she helped Rachel stand back up.

"Strange, there is no sign of a break in." Announced The Wolf, as he checked the Nursery Windows.

"It's Shadow." Rachel grasped, as she continued to sob, as Blaze hugged her.  
"Why would you think that?" Questioned the Purple Cat.

"He can use Chaos Control, He also did want to remove Bradley from me." Replied Rachel, as she bought up some phone numbers on her phone. Rachel then dialled her Mother's home phone line.

After a few rings the phone was answered by a young Person, it was 5 year old Emerald.

"Hi!" Exclaimed Emerald, as she answered the phone.

"Hello Sweetie, it's your big Sister Rachel here, can I talk to Mummy or Daddy?" Questioned Rachel, as she waited for the Child to reply.

"You're a scary Demon, you are coming steal Bradley from Master Shadow." Replied Emerald, as she started to cry.

Then Someone snatched the phone from Emerald; "Hello?" Said the Voice on the other side of the line.

Rachel recognised the voice was her 16 year old brother, Luke; "Where is Bradley?" Demanded the Red Cat, as she sobbed.

"Be gone, You filthy Demon!" Replied Luke, as he slammed the phone down.

Rachel feel down on her knees, and just cried. "Luke called me a filthy Demon, and Emerald got scared, and said I was coming to steal Bradley from Shadow." Expressed Rachel, as she started to dry reach.

"So it's confirmed, that Shadow has Bradley." Declared Blaze, as she continued to comfort Rachel.

"We need to get to Woodlands **(Shadow's World.)** right now." Announced Rachel, as she started to become aggressive.

"I would take you to Woodlands **(Shadow's World.)** if we had a car." Stated Blaze, as hugged her upset, very moody Sister.

Then they heard someone knock on their Door, Inoubliable ran down the stairs and opened the door. At the door was Anne, her husband Dave, and James. James had decided to live with Anne, when Rachel and Co moved, because he just didn't feel comfortable around Blaze and Inoubliable, but every saturday Anne would take James around to their house for the day, She believed that he had been brainwashed to be distance from them, so she was trying to make him bond with them.

"Something terrible has happened today." Sadly Announced The Wolf, as he gave the trio a sad facial expression.

"Why, what's Happened?" Asked Anne, as she looked worried.

"Bradley has vanished from his crib, We think Shadow has abducted him." Claimed Inoubliable.

Anne just grasped, and silently stared at the brown Wolf, James instantly ran inside the house, He found Rachel on her knees crying, with Blaze hugging her.

"Sis, are you sure Bradley is missing?" Questioned James, as he ran into the Child's nursery.

Dave and Anne then sprinted into the house, Anne then hugged the crying Mother, who was still on her knees.

"Everyone, get in the Car, we are heading to Woodlands **(Shadow's World.)** right now." Suddenly Announced Dave.

James got a fright, when he heard that everyone was going back to the dreadful place, he had just escaped from. "I don't want to go near that hell again!" Declared the Frightened 12 year old.

James was terrified of the backlash he would face in Woodlands **(Shadow's World)** if he ever went near the place again.

 _"How would Shadow react to him stealing his wallet? How would Frank react to him? "How would his whole family react to him, after he injured Frank, smashed up Shadow's motorbike, stole the Car, and stole 2 wallets full of cash, which the so called Demons had now been living off."_

"Alright James, We are going to see if Jesse will mind you, when we are Woodlands. **(Shadow's World.)** " Replied Dave, as he directed everyone to the car.

"But what if Bradley was not taken by Shadow?" Questioned the 12 year old.

"I feel in my heart that Shadow has my baby boy, also Emerald said on the phone I was coming to steal Bradley from Master Shadow." Replied Rachel, as tears continued to drip down her face.

Everyone then got into the car, the first place they were going was to Jesse's Cousin's house, to see if James could stay their, as they all went on a possible deadly rescue mission.

Meanwhile

Shadow was standing in the middle of a circle of 6 Young Women, who were all on their knees. None of these Young Woman were married yet, so Shadow was doing a ritual with them. This Ritual was called; " Shadow as your first Husband. " All these young Ladies were learning how to pray for their future Husband, but Shadow was one they were praying for as practice.

All the Woman then repeated a Prayer, as they remained on their knees;

"Dear God, We ask you to Lead our Shepherd in the right direction, We ask you to be at side every second of his life. We ask you to keep him leading his flock in your Path. We also ask that you keep us submitting to Him. In Jesus name. Amen!" Prayed all the young Women.

Shadow then gave every Women a smile, as they all stood back up on their feet.

"Well Done, My Beautiful Women." Remarked Shadow, as he continued to smile at all the Women.

"I love you!." Replied all the Young Ladies.

"When you all one day get Husbands, I'm sure you will make Perfect Wives." Commented the Cult Leader, as he walked out of the Gray painted meeting room.

The Ebony Hedgehog then went to the Nursery room, to see how his Children were both doing. When He entered the room he found Bradley sitting on floor crying, his 4 week older,half Brother was sitting next to him, playing with some colourful building blocks.

"Mumma! Mumma! Mumma!" Repeated the hysterical Infant, as his little ruby coloured eyes swelled up with tears.

"Don't be Sad my Child, I have saved you from the Demons." Shadow reassured, as he picked up his upset Kitten.

The Father then gently rocked the upset Infant in his arms, but Bradley continued to remain hysterical.

"Hmmm... You must be hungry." Stated the Dark Hedgehog, as he left the Nursery room, with Bradley in his arms.

Shadow was now heading to the Church's Kitchen, as he walked through the hall, he meet up with his Wife Amy.

"Hey Shadow, what are We going to do about Bradley?" Questioned Amy, as she gave the crying Infant in his arms a sour face.

Amy secretly did not want this Child living with her and Shadow, she wanted Shadow to only have her and her Children. Last week, the Pink Hedgehog found out she was 2 months pregnant, she was going to give birth to the Cult Leader's 3rd Child, and her 2nd Offspring in 7 months time. She really despised Bradley and Rachel, when they were living in Shadow's Mansion.

"He is my Child, You will raise him like he is your own" The Ebony Hedgehog declared to his Lover, as he continued to rock the upset Child.

"I don't want that little Brat!" Exclaimed Amy, as screwed her face up at the little Kitten.

Shadow just angrily walked away from Amy, without replying to her, when he was halfway down the hall, he then replied to the angry female hedgehog.

"Don't make me get a 2nd Wife! " Replied the Angry Hedgehog, in a cold, uncaring tone.

Then he continued to walk to the Kitchen, as Amy started to psych out in the hall. Shadow then sat Bradley on the stainless steel bench, right beside a bag of flour. Little did the Daddy know, that sitting a baby next to a bag of flour was not a very good idea. Shadow then turned his back, as he looked in the refrigerator for Milk to feed to the crying baby. within a minute the little Kitten had gone from crying, to giggling. Then Shadow glanced at the Child, to see why he was giggling. To Shadow's horror, he saw that Bradley had been playing with the flour. The little kitten was now completely white, and flour was all over the bench and the floor.

"Bradley!" Exclaimed Shadow, as poured some milk into a drink bottle.

Shadow then gave the Infant the bottle with milk in it, as he attempted to sweep up the flour that was on the floor. Then the naughty little Kitten really pushed his Father's buttons; Instead of even attempting to sip the milk, Bradley then pointed the bottle at Shadow, and squirted him with the milk, then Bradley threw a few fist fulls of flour at the Moody Hedgehog. Shadow was completely horrified by his Child's behaviour, especially when Bradley started to giggle and clap.

"Oh My, the Demons are already starting to influence you." Stated the Milk and flour covered Hedgehog, as he tried his best to remain calm, as he lifted the messy Kitten off the bench.

Bradley just continued to giggle, as he squirted some milk in his Father's face.

"I need to pray for you." Declared the Ebony leader, as he walked out of the kitchen, and headed towards the showers in the men's bathrooms.

 **Author Notes.**

 **Yes, Shadow going to very angry with Bradley's behaviour, but Bradley is too young for Shadow to punish him. Maybe if Rachel was around she would be getting the punishment for her Child's behaviour. Anyway stay tuned for the next few Chapters, they are something you don't to miss.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shadow's Cult**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Normal POV**

Rachel and Co were heading to Woodlands **(Shadow's World.)** , James was able to remain with Jesse as they travelled to rescue the Red Cat's abducted Child. They had put some steel bars in the boot, just in case they had to smash their way into the Church building. Blaze was sitting next to her upset Sister in the car.

"I want Bradley to be safe." Rachel Commented, as tears dripped from her blue eyes.  
"I promise Sis, that Bradley will be rescued, and he will forever be safe with us." Declared Blaze, as she hugged her upset Sister.

"What if Shadow kills us all or something?" Randomly Questioned the Worried Mother, as she cried.

"Well, if he is a Church Leader, he should know that killing is wrong." Replied Blaze, as she rubbed her upset Sister's shoulder.

"I don't think that he would actually kill anybody." responded Inoubliable, with a confused tone in his voice.

"I guess so..." Unsurefully Said Rachel.

"Why do you think Shadow would kill us?"  
Questioned Blaze, as she raised a brow.

"I really don't know." Answered the red Cat, as she wiped tears off her face.

 **Meanwhile...**

Shadow had just finished cleaning him, and his messy Son. The little kitten was now wrapped in a towel, his Father was carrying him in his arms..

"Mumma, Mumma." Repeated Bradley, as he began to cry once again.

"Your Mumma is a very Evil Demon!" Declared The Father, as he frowned at the crying Son.

Being frowned at just made the Kitten scream louder. The Cult Leader then left the Bathroom area, and began to walk down the hall with the upset Infant in his arms. He then came across Jenny, who was walking in the hall with her 2 Children. The golden haired Woman was now 7 months pregnant, she had not been set up with a Husband yet, so her and her 2 Children were still living with the ebony Hedgehog. She was dressed in her normal black dress outfit, while the Children were dressed in the Order School uniform.

"Hello Master Shadow!" exclaimed Jenny, as she gave Shadow a bow.

"All Hail Shadow!" Saluted Jetson and Hope, as they also gave Shadow a bow.

The Leader then gave the trio a smile, as he put Bradley into Jenny's arms.

"Take this Child back to the Mansion, get him a change of clothes from the nursery, then bring him back here so he can be dedicated into the Church." Ordered Shadow,as he gave Jenny the keys to the mansion.

"Yes Sir." Replied Jenny, as she walked out of the Church building, and headed towards Shadow's Mansion, with her Children following her and the Little Kitten in her arms.

She then walked up the hill to the Mansion, when she entered the house, she sat her Children in the living room, as she headed straight to the nursery. Jenny then laid Bradley on the changing table, as she went to fetch some clothes, and a nappy for the infant. When the Woman had her back turned, Bradley decided to be mischievous again; this time, he grabbed some talc powder that was next to him, and started to shake it everywhere. The little Kitten then began to giggle, as the whole area near him went white from the powder. Jenny then glanced at the Spawn of Shadow, to see why he suddenly stopped crying, and began giggling. Jenny gasped, when see notice what the mischievous Kitten had done. He was once again white, so was the whole area that was near him.

"Bradley! the Demons have really affected you." Declared Jenny, as she walked over to the changing table, and lifted the Infant off the table.

She then layed the Kitten on the navy blue Carpet floor. "I will dress you on the floor now." Added the the Woman, who was so close to losing it.

She then put dressed Bradley in a onesie with the Shadow's symbol on it Jenny then picked up the Kitten off the floor, and walked out of the Mansion with her 2 Children following her.

 **Meanwhile...**

The So called Demons were now on the outskirts of Woodlands, as the Car got nearer to the Woodlands sign, they were horrified at the sight of the sign.

The sign had the words; "Shadow's World"

spray painted on it with black paint, it also had several of Shadow's Red symbol painted on it.

"What, the town has had a name change!" Exclaimed Rachel, as she gasped.

"This does not look like a town anymore." Inoubliable commented, as he pointed out the window, at the sight of the main street.

The main street was now a shocking sight, nearly all the shops had closed down, the streets were almost completely empty except for one young, Human youth, who was staring suspiciously at the car that contained the so called Demons, that were driving through this mess of a town. This young man had a very odd appearance, he had black spiky hair, with the very top of his spikes being dyed red, he was wearing a Black shirt with Shadow's symbol on it, he was also wearing blue denim jeans, his skin was as white as snow, and he had blue eyes. He then gave the car, a hand signal to stop.

"Rachel, Inoubliable, Blaze lift down the seat and hide in the boot." Ordered Anne.

Without questioning, all 3 of them then climbed into the boot through a flipped seat. Anne then stopped the Car, when the trio had all climbed into the boot with the seat flipped back up. The Young Man then approached the Car;

"Hi Miss, are you a Member of Bring Order to Mankind?" Questioned the spiky haired young man.

"Yes, Me and my Husband are very dedicated members." Replied Anne, as she lied to the young Man.

"Oh so you must be heading to Master Shadow's Children's dedication?" Wondered the Young Man.

"Yes, We have came from Amerthyst City so we can see the dedication." Once again lied Anne, as she pretended that she knew what this youngster was talking about.

"Take caution, as you drive to the Church." Declared the young Man.

"Why?" Asked Anne, as she gave the young man a confused facial expression.

"Because God helped Master Shadow rescue Bradley last night, the Demons may be coming here to steal him back, that is why I am patrolling the street to look out for the Demons." Claimed Spiky haired young Man, as he began to smile.

Rachel was about to yell out to the young man, but Blaze quickly put her hand over Rachel's mouth.

"Sssshhh..." hushed Blaze, as she removed her hand from her Sister's mouth.

"Oh no, not the Demons." Replied Anne, as she pretended to gasp.

"That is also the reason why the streets are empty, everyone who lives here is now taking shelter on the Church property." Declared The Young Man.

"Well, why are you out on the streets alone in such a dangerous situation?" Questioned Anne.

"Because I just turned 18, I am doing my Adulthood mission, which is to defend Shadow's World from the Demons. I am doing a very live dangering job here, but there is no greater love than a Man who lays down his live for a friend." Claimed the young man, as he continued to smile.

"You are a very brave, Young, Member of The Shadows." Complimented the Woman, as she gave the young man a smile.

"Huh, We Bring Order to Mankind Members never call us or each other The Shadows." Stated the Young Man, as he gave Anne a suspicious facial expression.

Anne had no reply to this question, she then started up the Car, and sped off, she was now heading for the Church.

"That was so close." Commented the Red cat, as the car turned in the street where the Church was located.

 **Meanwhile...**

Shadow was now standing on the stage in the meeting room, Amy was standing next to him with little Order in her arms. The ebony Hedgehog was waiting for Jenny to return from the Mansion with his other Child. Jenny then walked into the meeting room, she then sat her 2 Children down, then she headed to the stage with Bradley. Shadow was about to remove the kitten from the Woman's arms, but his phone had started ringing, He then looked at the mobile screen to see who was ringing, it was the young man who was patrolling the main streets, His name was Vance Present.

"Jenny, you stay on stage holding Bradley, while I take this call." Ordered the Cult Leader, as ran into the hall.

Shadow then answered the phone; "Vance, is everything alright?"

"Master Shadow, I accidentally let a suspicious Woman who claimed she was a Bring Order to Mankind Member pass through. " Announced Vance.

"How?" Demanded Shadow, as he yelled down the phone.

"Well, She claimed to be attending the dedication of your Children, but then she referred to us as The Shadows." Claimed the Spiky haired young Man, he was now very worried that Shadow would punish him.

"What did the woman look like?" Angrily demanded the Ebony Hedgehog.

"She looked a lot like Jenny Jock, but her hair was a bit shorter. " Responded Vance, as he began to feel nervy.

"Was anyone else in the car? Did you check her boot?" Questioned Cult leader, as he stood in the hall frowning.

"A man was sitting in the passenger seat, nobody was in the back, I didn't get to check the boot, because she suddenly sped off." Replied Vance.

"You Fool!" Angrily yelled Shadow, as hung up the phone.

Suddenly Jenny and Amy came running down the hall, with Cult Leader's Infants in their arms. "Why are you running in the hall?" Aggressively Demanded Shadow, as he glared at the 2 Woman, with his cold, uncaring ruby eyes.

"The Demons are outside." Responded Amy, as she shielded Order with her arms.

"Oh No, I left Jetson and Hope in the meeting room with the Demons approaching the room." Announced Jenny, as she started to cry.

"Just run with the my Children, take them to the nursery, hide in their, I will try to rescue the other Kids." Ordered Shadow, as she pointed to the nursery.

The Woman both immediately obeyed Shadow, and went straight to the Nursery.

 **Meanwhile...**

Inoubliable and Blaze had just shattered the glass wall of the front of the meeting room with the steel bars that were in the boot of the car. they then forcibly entered the Church with Rachel following behind them.

"Now Where are They!" Demanded Inoubliable as he yelled in a very loud voice.

This made Jetson and Hope huddle together in a seat, as they both started to scream.

"There are Children here." Announced Blaze, as walked towards the screaming Children.

"Demons!" Screamed Hope and Jetson, as they clung to each other.

To be continued

 **Author Notes.**

 **This Week, I haven't been able to update my Fanfictions, as frequently because I have been quite busy. Anyway stay tuned to find out how Shadow will react to the So called Demons breaking into his Church. Leave a review, if you want.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shadow's Cult**  
 **Chapter 22**

 **Normal POV**

Rachel was now standing from a distance, as she watched Blaze and Inoubliable suss out the meeting room. Her plan was to wait until Shadow was distracted, then she would sneak off to search for her little Kitten. Dave and Anne had managed to break into the Church through a backdoor, Anne was trying to look for Jenny and her Children, so that she could maybe save them from Shadow.

Blaze was now walking towards the terrified Children, Jetson and Hope were now crying, as the so called Demon approached them. As the Purple cat got closer to the Siblings, Jetson decided to fight with all his 8 year old strength.  
"Get away from Us, You Demon!" Jetson bravely warned, as he kicked Blaze's leg.

"You really do have a lot of strength for a Child." Commented Blaze, as she still kept a smile for the Children.

The 8 year old then punched Blaze, in her face.

"Owww.. that really hurt." Replied the Purple Cat,as she continued smile.

"Fine, just make me a Demon, but leave my Sister alone." Bravely Declared The brown haired Boy, as he stared at the So called Demon, who he had just assaulted twice.

"We are not going to make anyone Demons." Replied Blaze, as she suddenly wrapped her arms around the frightened Child.

Jetson then let out a terrified scream, as Blaze gave the Child a forced hug. Then the Purple Female felt another kick, this time it was a brave, 6 year old Hope.

"Just leave us alone you Demon!" Warned Hope, in a serious, yet scared voice.

Inoubliable was getting annoyed by the Children, who were attacking his Partner. The Wolf then sneaked up on Hope, and picked her up. The Child started to scream, and kick her legs.

"You are going to turn us into Demons!" Screamed Hope, as she continued to kick her legs

. Inoubliable decided to take advantage of being a Demon of the Church.

"You and your brother are now Demons, you must obey our every command." Declared the Brown Wolf, as he smirked at the screaming Child .

Inoubliable thought the Children would scream and get scared, but he was very wrong.  
"I must obey you, Master." Responded Hope, in a hypnotic voice.

"We must obey our Masters." Replied Jetson.

The So called Demons then released the Children from their hold.

"Good Children, now where is Bradley?" Questioned the Wolf, as he smiled at his new so called minions.

"Our former Mummy, ran down the hall with him." Replied Jetson, as he pointed to the hall.

"Amy also ran down the hall with Order." Claimed Hope, a she smiled at the Wolf.

"You are now our new Mommy and Daddy." Announced Jetson.

Then Suddenly Shadow walked into the meeting room. He saw the so called Brainwashed Children hanging around the so called Demons.

"Get Away From Those Children!" Angrily yelled Shadow, as he ran at full speed towards Blaze and Inoubliable.

Rachel then sneaked down the hall, as Shadow was distracted with the Couple.

The Red Cat knew the whole church layout, she knew where every room was located. After being a Member of Bring Order to Mankind for 9 years, this Church had became a 2nd home, to her and her Family when she was a Member of The Shadows. The Young Mother then headed towards the area where the Nursery was, she knew that all the Infant and Toddler Members of Bring Order to Mankind would be in the Nursery during any meetings. Rachel then entered the Nursery; "Jenny and Amy gasped from shock, as the red Cat walked into the room.

"Get Out Of Here, You Slutty Succubus!" Exclaimed Amy, as she yelled at the Red Cat.

"I just want my Child back!" Demanded Rachel, as she approached Jenny.

The Golden haired Woman was too afraid of the punishment Shadow would give her, if she handed Bradley back to his Mother. Jenny then got up and ran out of the nursery. She was also worried about her own Children, she had left them with the so called Demons in the meeting room. She then ran into the meeting room, to witness the scene that was now unfolding. She was very horrified at the sight that was in front of her eyes. Blaze was throwing fire at Shadow, as he tried to rescue Jetson, who was hiding behind Blaze's leg. Hope was hiding behind Inoubliable, who looked like he was ready to attack at any moment.

"My Children!" Screamed Jenny, as she ran towards her Children.

"The Demons have made them, their Minions." Coldly Declared the Crimson streaked Hedgehog, as He kept dodging Blaze's fire balls.

Jenny then fell to her knees, and began to sob, she was so upset about her Children becoming minions of the Demons, that she accidentally let Bradley crawl away from her. Rachel instantly picked up her Child.

"I have got my Child back!" Excitedly exclaimed the young Mother, as she hugged her little Baby Boy.

Shadow then turned his head towards Rachel, and noticed that his former partner now had his Child in her arms.

"Jenny! You Are In So Much Shit!" Yelled the Ebony Hedgehog, as he Charged straight at Jenny, and grabbed her arm.

Inoubliable was now secretly recording the whole ordeal that Shadow was putting Jenny through on his phone, as evidence.

"Should We help her?" Blaze asked her Boyfriend, as Shadow dragged the Woman out of the room by her arm.

"We will soon, I'm recording this as evidence of how hard Shadow is on his Members." Replied the Wolf, as he turned his phone off, after he finished recording.

Anne was walking down the hall of the Church, when she bumped into Shadow, who was dragging her terrified Sister by her arm down the hall. The Woman gasped at the sight of the Cult Leader.

"Let my Sister go!" Declared Anne, as she horrifying stared at the Ebony Hedgehog.

Shadow was now very pissed off at everything that was unfolding in his church.

"Anyone who gets in my way, is my enemy!" Angrily replied the Crimson Streaked Leader, as he threw a Chaos Spear at Anne.

The injured Woman then fell to the ground, and screamed in agony.

Shadow did not even care, he just continued walking with Jenny. The Leader then passed Frank, Luke, Renee, Emerald, and Justice, who were all walking towards the meeting room.

"What are you doing in this building?" Coldly Questioned Shadow, as he angrily glared at the Family.

"I heard that the Demons are in the Church, is it true?" Questioned Frank, as he kept his family close to him.

"Yes! Go Fight Them, As I Punish This Despicable Sinner!" Ordered Shadow, as he yelled at the family.

"Can I Fight those disgusting Demons?" Asked Luke, as he gave Shadow a bow.

"Yes, show those Demons how pathetic they actually are!" Demanded The Crimson Streaked Hedgehog, as he stomped his way to the punishment room with Jenny.

"Now Jenny, let me think of a way I can really Punish you, this time." Announced the Hedgehog, as he smirked at the terrified Woman. "Jenny just hang her head, as shadow silently stared at her.

Shadow then put handcuffs on the Woman's hands. "You're going to prison, while I think of a Punishment." Added Shadow, as glared at the Woman with his cold, uncaring ruby eyes.

"What about my Children..." Jenny responded, as she tears started to run down her cheeks.

"The Demons have claimed them, but if you be a good Jenny, and come with me to the Prison room, maybe I will save them." Bribed the Cult Leader, as a smirk developed on his face.

"I will do anything, Master Shadow." Replied Jenny, as she tried to stop her tears.

"Then come with me." The Crimson Streaked Hedgehog ordered, as he walked with Jenny, who had her hands cuffed behind her back.

Shadow then took her to the Prison room, and locked the door on her.

 **Meanwhile**

The Wilson family were now in the meeting room, Renee sat down on the seats with her 2 youngest Children, Justice sat on her knee, as Emerald sat right next to her. The Mother was concerned for her oldest Son, who was about to go into combat against Inoubliable, and her 2 disowned Daughters.

Frank was now trying to remove Bradley from Rachel, Blaze then threw some fire at Frank. "Both Of You, Are Nothing But Ungrateful Bitches!" Yelled Frank, as he went to punch Blaze.

The Purple Cat then grabbed his arm, and threw him at the wall. despite the pain he was now feeling, Frank instantly got back up on his feet, and ran at full tit towards the Sisters.

Luke was now face to face with Inoubliable. It was a very hard situation for the Wolf, he could easily wipe the 16 year old out, but it was his Partner's younger brother.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Declared Luke, as he charged straight at Inoubliable.

"Why,it is because you believe Shadow's lies?" Questioned Wolf, as step out of the way of the angry Teenager.

Hearing that sentence about his Master, just made Luke angrier.

"Master Shadow Is Not Lying!" Exclaimed the 16 year old, as he punched Inoubliable in the face.

"Just stop, before I have no choice but to hurt you." Calmly replied the Wolf.

"Go on, fight me like a real man!" smartly responded Luke, as he Karate chopped the Wolf

. "Fine, it looks like you leave me no choice." Stated the Brave Wolf, as he electrocuted the teenager. Luke screamed, as he fell to the ground in pain.

"My Son!" Screamed Renee, as she got up from her seat, and ran to her injured Child.

"How Dare You Hurt My Brother, You Meanie!" Expressed 3 year old Justice, as ran straight at the Wolf, and kicked his leg.

"Don't Kick My Master!" Yelled Hope, as she glared at Justice.

"Oh no, They have made you a Demon." Replied The small Child.

"Make him one of us." Coldly ordered Hope.

"Child, you are now a Demon!" Announced the Wolf, as he smiled at the small Child.

Justice then laid on the ground, and started to scream. Renee then picked him up.

"It's not true, Justice." Reassured the Mother, as she frowned at the so called Demon.

Renee then grabbed Emerald, and Justice.

"You F*cking sick Demons have claimed too many of my Children, I will f*cking rip you all apart, if you touch these 2!" Declared Renee, as she ran out of the meeting room, carrying her 2 youngest Children.

Luke then gained the strength to stand back up, He then waited until Inoubliable had his back turned, he then pushed him to the ground, he then began kicking the Wolf.

Blaze was still defending Rachel, until she noticed that her Partner was getting beaten on the ground.

"I Don't Care, If you're My Brother, Nobody Hurts My Boyfriend!" Yelled Blaze, as she charged full force at Luke.

She then threw fire at him.

"Owwww..." Whined Luke, as he turned around to face his Sister.

"You're So Gonna F*cking Die Bitch!" Screamed the 16 year old, as he pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket, he then pointed it at Blaze.

"You Little Bastard!" Yelled the Wolf, as he again electrocuted the teenager. Luke once again fell to the ground, as he let out a agonising scream.

Frank now had Rachel cornered, as he went to snatch the Infant out of her arms. The Red cat decided that she also needed to fight, She then kicked Frank, as hard as could in the private parts.

"OWWWWW!" Screamed the Hedgehog, as he clutched his injured area.

Rachel then got away from Frank, and ran to her Sister's Side with Bradley in her arms.

"You Little Slutty Bitch!" Exclaimed Frank, as he fell to the ground, not being able to move from the pain he was suffering.

"Luke, please just believe us, that Shadow is a liar." Declared Inoubliable, he did not want to hurt Luke anymore, but this Teenager was going to kill them if he was given the chance.

"Never!" Yelled Luke, as he got back up on his feet.

Then suddenly Shadow came running into the Meeting room with a pistol in his hand.

"Luke, stop fighting I'm about to end this once, and for all. Shadow then charged straight towards the Wolf, and held the gun to his head.

"Please don't shoot him.." Begged Blaze, as she began to forms in her golden eyes.

"Yes! Shoot The Demon!" Excitedly yelled Luke, as a big grin developed on his face.

"Shadow does not bring order, he creates heartless monsters." Expressed Blaze, as she resisted with all her might, to not go and attack the Cult Leader, and her sick in the head Brother.

"Nobody move, or I will shoot him quicker." Declared the Cult Leader, as he gave everyone a psychotic grin.

"Shadow, this is very wrong.." Calmly replied the Wolf, as he sighed.

"Any last words?" Requested the Crazy Hedgehog, as he smirked like a madman.

Then Rachel suddenly had a idea. She had been taught that there was no greater love, than a man who lays down his life for a friend. She wanted to show that love to Blaze and Inoubliable. The Red cat then put her Child into Blaze's arms.

"Sis, please promise to raise Bradley as your own, if anything were to happen to me." Requested Rachel,as tears began to run down her peach coloured cheeks.

"Of cause I will Sis, but I don't think anything will ever happen to you. " Replied Blaze, as she hugged her little Nephew. The Purple Cat was quite surprised by her Sister's strange request.

"I love You Blaze, Inoubliable, Bradley, and all my Family, even the ones who disowned me." Declared Rachel, as she ran straight towards Shadow and Inoubliable.

The Cult Leader then pulled the Trigger...

 **Author Notes**

 **Yes, Someone has been shot, but who has been shot? is the real question. Anyway thank-you to everyone who has helped this story reach over 1,500 reads, I appreciate you all. Now hopefully all my great readers will get this story up to 20 reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Shadow's Cult**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Normal POV**

Everyone who had just witnessed what had just happened, were just silently staring in complete shock at the scene that one pull of a trigger had caused. Blaze just wanted to rip Shadow apart, but in her arms was little Bradley. The Infant had got such a fright from the sound of the gun fire, that he was now screaming in his Aunt's arms. Blaze now had tears running down her cheeks as she cuddled her upset Nephew.

"Rachel!" Screamed the Wolf, as he ran straight to the wounded Cat's side.

The brave young Woman had taken the bullet for Inoubliable, it was her way to show the most greatest love that anyone could show to anyone. Rachel had now shown her Sister love to Blaze by taking the bullet to save her Sister's boyfriend. The Wolf was now trying his best to save the young Mother.

"please don't go, You have Bradley." Worriedly expressed Inoubliable, as he held her dying body in his arms.

Rachel gave him a weak smile before she said her last words; "I love you all very much, please promise that You and Blaze will take good care of Bradley..." Weakly replied Rachel, as her eyes closed.

"I promise we will, but I'm not gonna let it end this way for you." Declared Inoubliable. suddenly he noticed that the red Cat had gone completely lifeless in his arms.

"No! Please Stay with me!" Exclaim the determined Wolf, in a panicky voice.

"This is so pathetic, she is dead." Coldly declared Shadow, as he went to pull the trigger on Inoubliable, but his gun had no ammo left.

"Oh that stupid Demon just sacrificed herself to save another Demon" Coldly replied the Cult leader, without showing any remorse whatsoever, in his dark voice tone.

"You Are One Sick Bastard!" Angrily Exclaimed Inoubliable, as electrocuted, the Stone cold Hedgehog, by using his Electrokinesis powers.

Shadow then went flying into the one of the Meeting room's walls. The Wolf just wanted to save the young Mother, but he knew that she had just departed from this World .

"Shadow, You Are So F*cking Gonna Pay For This!" Yelled The Angry Wolf, as he electrocuted the Hedgehog again.

The Wolf then felt a tear drip down his cheek, as he let go off Rachel's body.

"Rest in peace, you were such a asset to this world." Remarked Inoubliable, as tears began to pour out of his eyes.

"Is she Dead?" Asked Jetson, as he curiously stared at the lifeless body.

The Wolf just gave the Child a nod, as he tried to wipe the tears off his face.

" If she is a Demon like us,she will recover from the bullet in a few minutes." Declared Jetson, as he continued to stare at Rachel.

The young boy was convinced that everyone were immortal Demons, and Rachel was going to eventually stand back up, like nothing had ever happened.

"I'm afraid that she has gone to Heaven." Replied the Wolf, as he put his hand on the young Boy's shoulder.

"Demons don't go to Heaven, especially Succubus." Claimed Jetson, as gave the Wolf a confused facial expression.

"You're Right Jetson, Demons Rot In Hell For All Of Eternity!" Exclaimed the Ebony Hedgehog, as he butted into the so called Demons conversation.

Shadow then threw a Chaos spear at Inoubliable, the chaos spear then hit the Wolf in his left leg. The brave Wolf was in a lot of agony, but he was determined not to let Shadow knock him down.

"You're The One Who Deserves To Rot In Hell, For All Of Eternity!" The Wolf Yelled, as he once again electrocuted Shadow.

The Hedgehog then smashed into a wall, that had several photo frames attached to it, the photo frames all smashed on the crimson streaked Hedgehog, as they came crashing off the wall. Blaze was now very angry and upset, at the sight she was now witnessing in front of her eyes. Her Sister was just killed, now her Partner had been injured.

"Right, That's It!" Exclaimed the Purple Cat, as she charged straight at Shadow, with the Child in her arms. Blaze then held Bradley in one arm, as she used her free arm to attack Shadow with her pyrokinesis powers.

"Give Me Back My Child!" Declared the Crimson streaked Hedgehog, as he tried to snatch the Infant from his Aunt's arms.

The Ebony was now in such a rage, that being burnt with fire didn't even bother him.

"Never!" Yelled the protective Aunt, as she defended her Nephew.

Shadow then backed Blaze into a corner, he then called Frank and Luke to stand on either side of Blaze.

Bradley was now screaming hysterically, as his Father was now pulling him from his Aunt's arms. The Purple cat then kicked Shadow, as hard as could in his private parts.

"This Should Prevent You From Breeding more Kids!" Angrily Declared Blaze, as she gave his personal area the hardest kick she had ever given in her life.

The Cult Leader let out a scream, as he fell to the ground in agony.

"Now, who is next?" Added the Cat, as Frank and Luke cowardly backed away from her.

Inoubliable charged straight at Shadow, as he then electrocuted the Hedgehog again.

"Stop hurting Master Shadow, You Mother F*cker!" Exclaimed Luke, as he kicked the Wolf's already injured leg.

"I can't believe that you are actually defending the guy, who just murdered your Sister." Stated Inoubliable, as he shot Luke a disgusted facial expression.

"She was just a Succubus, who seduced Master Shadow, just like the rest of you Sl*tty Demons!" Replied the Teenager, as he karate chopped the Wolf.

Inoubliable was now in a lot of agony, his leg was bleeding from the chaos spear wound he had got from Shadow's most recent attack, and the Teenager would not stop assaulting him.

"I hate having to hurt you, but you leave me no choice." remorsefully declared the Wolf, as gave Luke another zap.

The 16 year old screamed, as he went flying across the room, and hit the wall, this time he ended up knocked out.

Jetson and Hope then ran to Inoubliable's side.

"We rule!" Exclaimed Hope, as she smiled at the Wolf.

"Yes, You All Rule Hell!" Declared the Cult Leader, as he got back up, and hit Inoubliable straight in the side of his abdomen with a Chaos Spear.

"Owww!" Screamed the Wolf, as he was struck by the spear.

The brave Wolf now felt very weak, and he had used up nearly all his powers, he was also now in excruciating pain.

"Shadow, You Sick Bastard, I Will Not Let You Get Away With This!" Yelled The Wolf, as used all his remaining power to give the biggest zap he had ever done in his life to Shadow.

The Leader then went flying through the glass wall, and landed on the concrete path outside. Several Members of Bring Order to Mankind had came out of hiding,after hearing the glass wall smash, They were now gathering around their injured Leader.

"Right that's it! I'm ringing the police, these Demons are really injuring the Shepherd and his Flock." Announced Frank, as he dialled 111 on his mobile phone. He then ran into the hall with the phone, so the so called Demons didn't hear what he was saying on the phone

"Please Get to the Shadow's World Bring Order to Mankind Church right now, this Guy and his Partner just murdered my Daughter, and they are assaulting many more People, including my 16 year old Son. " Frank Claimed, as he began to let out a fake cry.

Frank then listened to the operator's instructions. "Yes, they are holding my Grandson, and other 2 small Children hostage. "

"Ok, we have dispatched an Ambulance, and 1/2 dozen police vehicles to Bring Order to Mankind Church, Shadow's World branch, right now." Announced the phone operator. Frank then hanged up his phone.

 _"Now, those Vial Demons will probably spend the rest of their rotten lives in jail."_ Frank thought in his head, as a sinister smirk developed on his face

Renee was now running through the hall, she was heading to the meeting room with her 2 youngest Children. She was not prepared for the shocking sight, she was about to see. The Mother just started to scream, when she saw Her oldest Son, laying on the ground unconscious, and her disowned Daughter's lifeless body.

"Those Demons have caused this!" Declared Frank, as walked back into the meeting room.

Inoubliable was now laying on the floor, he had been left quite severely injured after having been hit by 2 Chaos spears. Blaze was now kneeling next to her Lover, as tears were running down her face.

"Nouby!" Mumbled little Bradley, as he observed his injured Uncle.

"Your naughty Daddy, has hurt your Uncle." Claimed Blaze, as she laid the Infant next to his injured Uncle.

The Kitten then put his little hand on Inoubliable's leg.

"No Bradley, don't touch his leg, it's sore." The Purple Cat exclaimed.

Then she noticed that the Child's hand was now glowing green, Wolf's wound was now beginning to heal. within about 60 seconds, the wound was no more, and all the pain in the Wolf's leg had vanished.

"Woah, how did you do that, little fella?" Remarked Inoubliable, as the Kitten put his hand on the wound on the Wolf's abdomen.

The Kitten then healed the wound on his Uncle's abdomen, by doing the exact same step, he had done to the Leg wound.

"You are a very special Child." Declared Inoubliable, as he picked up Bradley, and stood back up on his feet.

"Woah, You must have some special psychic Power, Me and Uncle Inoubliable will raise you, just like you are our biological Child." Blaze Remarked and Promised, as she watched the proud Uncle hug his Nephew.

Then suddenly, a Ambulance, and several police cars came speeding into the Church's Car Park.

"Hands Up, You're under arrest." Yelled a Cop, as several Cops got out of their cars, and ran into the building, pointing tasers at the Couple.

"Why Us? Shadow Just Murdered My Sister!" Anxiously exclaimed Blaze, as she Screamed.

"You have mistaken us, he is the real murderer." Claimed the Wolf, as he pointed at Shadow, who had just managed to sit up, after being tossed through a glass wall.

"I murdered nobody, these evil Fools broke into my Church today, then began attacking many of my members." Declared Shadow, as got up on his knees, and began to cry fake tears.

"Just surrender, and let go of the Child, or we will shoot." Ordered a Officer, as several tasers were now pointed at Blaze and Inoubliable.

A Cop then snatched Bradley out of Inoubliable's arms. He then put Handcuffs on Blaze and Inoubliable. Jetson and Hope then both ran outside Screaming, as they saw the so called Demons were being forced outside and arrested.

"Master Shadow Killed Rachel!" Screamed the 6 year old Girl, as loud as she could, as her and her older Brother ran to the Police car, that the Couple had just been forced into.

"Wait!, I have an idea." Announced Jetson, as he ran back into the Church, running as fast, as he 8 year old legs could run.

The Brown haired Boy then ran into the security room. The Boy's Father Hayden once worked in the security room, Young Jetson knew that every room was monitored by security cameras.

Shadow then stood back up, he was now in a lot of agony, after having a full out fight with the so called Demons.

"Shadow, is this Child, one of the Children that the Evil Couple were holding hostage?" Questioned a Police Officer, as he watched the young Girl franticly bang her fists on the window of the car, that the innocent Couple were sitting in.

The Crimson streaked leader was not aware of the story Frank had made up about some Children being held hostage, but He decided to go along with the hostage story.

"Yes she is, I think she has developed Stockholm syndrome, after being held hostage by those vial Demons." Shadow calmy claimed, as he did his best to make himself look innocent.

"Don't Send Them To Jail!" Screamed Hope, in a very anxious voice.

"It's alright Child, we will return you to your Mummy." Announced a Female Police Officer, as she picked the upset Child.

Hope continued to scream, and kick her legs, as she was carried back inside of the Church.

Several Police officers, and a few Medics had now entered the Church building, the Medics were helping the wounded. Rachel's lifeless body was then covered with a white sheet.

being the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow was able to recover from Injuries a lot faster than all the mere Mortals who had just been attacked, but he was now sitting in the ambulance, as he got all his wounds cleaned, and he also needed a few stitches on his legs, arms, and face.

"This is just a hate Crime!" Furiously Declared the Ebony Hedgehog, as he sat in an Ambulance with a Medic and Bradley on his knee.

The Little Kitten was now screaming hysterically, as began to call out for his Aunt and Uncle; "Nouby, Waze" Bradley then bit his Father's arm.

"Owww! Why did you do that?" Angrily responded the already Injured Hedgehog.

"Even though he is young, witnessing a murder probably is making him feel stressed and scared. " Claimed the Medic, as he lifted the upset Kitten off his Father's knee.

Little did the Medic know, that the little Infant had just bitten his Mother's murderer.

 **Author Notes.**

 **I just finished this shocking Chapter. Did anyone get a fright when Rachel was killed, or did You all see it coming? This is now a difficult situation for the so called Demons to get themselves out of. Will Justice be served in the next Chapter, or will Shadow get away with his latest? Then follow the story for the latest updates.**


	24. Chapter 24

Jetson was now standing in the surveillance room of the church, every room in the building was monitored 24/7. Despite being only an 8 year old child, Jetson knew about the surveillance room and how all footage was recorded for 24 hours of every room, since his father once worked in this room.

"Get back here! There's no need for you to wander this building the attack." Declared a Policeman, while entering the surveillance room.

"Sir, Rachel being shot is on some footage in this screen, just look under the meeting room surveillance camera." Jetson replied, pointing to the meeting room surveillance file.

"Great, now let's see how evil those demons really are." Said the Police officer, as he approached the surveillance controls.

 **Meanwhile**

"Calm down little one, everything is going to be alright." Reassured the medic, he then removed the wrapper off a lollipop, and placed it Bradley's hand.

Suddenly, without any warning, Shadow charged at the medic, knocking straight on the ground of the ambulance.

"How dare you give my child poison!" Viciously screamed Shadow, while aiming a chaos spear at the medic's leg.

"W.. wha..what ha..have I d..done..wro..wrong?" Stuttered the medic, feeling nervous and confused at the ebony hedgehog's outburst.

"You know what you did, anyway I hope you rot in hell!" Yelled the cult leader, before he snatched the kitten back, and jumped out of the ambulance.

"I need to get the hell away from this place!" Shadow thought in his mind, while holding up a chaos emerald.

He was about to teleport away from the area, until suddenly he felt his ankles get bound together by a laser cuff.

"You're under arrest!" Yelled a police officer, holding a taser at Shadow.

"Like hell I am." Shadow replied, smirking at the officer, while he attempted to use chaos control and escape the place with his son.

While Shadow attempted to use chaos control, the police officer snatched Bradley from his arms. The little kitten was still screaming hysterically after everything he had witnessed today.

"Nice try, but these cuffs prevent chaos energy. You're about to be locked up for a very long time." The officer declared, while placing another set of cuffs on Shadow's wrists.

"Why! Just because I assaulted the pathetic medic who tried to poison my son?" Shadow asked, snickering at the officer.

"Correction, you assaulted one of the so called demons, murdered the mother of your child, as well as assaulting a medic." Replied the Policeman, while forcing Shadow to walk to a police car.

"That worthless demon murdered her!" Shadow yelled, attempting to swipe a punch at the officer.

"You can't lie yourself out of this one, it's been caught on camera." The officer replied, while ducking from Shadow's wrist bound punch.

 **Meanwhile**

"You all need to leave this town, as soon as possible." A police woman announced to Inoubliable and Blaze, with Jetson standing next to her.

After the footage of Shadow shooting Rachel had been seen by several police officers, Woodlands (Shadow's world) had become a dangerous place not only for Inoubliable and Blaze, but for Jetson as well. Since he had been the one to show the police the footage of the attack and shooting. All 3 of them needed to evacuate that instant.

"I don't want to leave without my mum and sister." Jetson declared, while he folded his arms.

"We need to find Anne and Dave, also what happened to Bradley and Rach...?" Blaze asked, still not coming to terms of what had happened to her younger sister.

A policeman was aproaching the couple with a child in his arms, as he got close to the pair they were able to see that it was Bradley in his arms.

"Here he is, escape with him and Jetson immediately." The police officer declared, placing Bradley in his Aunt's arms.

"We're not leaving without Anne and Dave." Inoubliable responded, looking over at Bradley.

"You all need to leave Woodlands right now, for the sake of your own safety, the others will also be leaving shortly." The policeman replied.

Blaze and Inoubliable both sighed and walked straight to the helicopter. Both of them now just wanted to get Bradley out of this town, and never step foot in this mad place ever again.

Jetson was now refusing to follow the couple as they made their way to the helicopter, so the police man picked him up and began following the couple. Suddenly without any warning, Jetson began to scream loudly.

"I don't want to go with the demons!" The young boy hysterically screamed, remembering all what Shadow had drummed into him and all the bring order to mankind members over the last 7 months.

"Just cut it out, they're not demons." Replied the officer, while they approached the helicopter.

Inoubliable then turned around and gave the child a stare

"Remember kid, we're demons and you're one of us." He said, chuckling a bit, while climbing into the helicopter.

Blaze then climbed into the helicopter after Inoubliable, with Bradley in her arm. Despite everything that had happened today, the little kitten had got tired out and had dozed off in his aunt's arms.

"Don't worry kid, we will get your sister and mother out of here by tonight, I promise " The officer promised, while he helped Jetson climb into the helicopter.

"Please don't send me into evil world, I'm still scared even as a demon." Jetson uttered, while choking through his tears.

Blaze then comforted the distressed child, by her hand on his shoulder.

"Please, you need to trust us that what you've witnessed today is just about as evil as this world can get." Blaze told the child, while she placed the sleeping kitten on her lap.

"Like how I was turned into a demon?" Jetson replied, not realizing that the purple cat was meaning Rachel's murder.

"No sweetie, I meant what happened to Rachel." She replied. A tear then rolled down her cheek as she thought about her now deceased sister.

"But won't Rachel be rising back from the dead soon? She is a demon like us anyway." The young boy questioned, while wiping the tears of his cheeks.

Blaze and Inoubliable both just shooked their heads at the child.

"Oh" Jetson responded, while looking into space.

The helicopter was then flown into ar the while it took the passengers to a safe location.

 **Meanwhile**

Shadow was now sitting in a back of a police van, with his arms and legs bound together by laser, chaos energy proof cuffs.

"One day when I am free, I will make everyone who has betrayed me suffer!" Shadow yelled like a madman, while the doors on the van were being shut.

Frank was now standing near the van listening to the words of his leader. Despite everything that had happened , he still wanted to do everything for Shadow.

"Don't worry master Shadow, You will not be in jail very long" Frank thought in his mind, as the van began to back out of the church carpark.

After hearing ambulances, police cars and a helicopter, Amy had decided to leave the nursery and see what was going on. She was now walking at normal pace down the hall, until she saw a woman getting carried out of the hall on a stretcher. Her heart began to race at a pace that she was now moving on her legs.

"What have those demons done!" She thought, while silently panicking, not wanting to wake Order who was sleeping in her arms.

Her fear only got worse as she enter the meeting room; She could now see a body that was covered with a sheet.

"What's happened!" She screamed, while looking around the room for her husband.

Before Renee, or any of the children could reply, Frank had entered the room.

"Amy, we all need to be brave.." Frank announced before continuing to talk.

"It seems that the whole outside world have teamed up with the demons, which has resulted in Shadow getting arrested." Frank told her, while frowning.

After hearing that her husband had been arrested, Amy just fall to floors on her knees, and began to sob. She was now going to have to raise Order and her child that was on the way all by herself.

"How has this happened?" The upset hedgehog asked, while cuddling her sleeping child.

"Because the world has turned on us because of some video footage." Frank replied.

 **Meanwhile**

Inoubliable had just began to relax inside the helicopter, he had just rubbed a whole jar of nutella on his toes and began to lick it off his feet.

Jetson stared at the wolf while he licked the nutella off his feet. "What are you doing?" Asked the Child.

"I love to lick nutella off my feet." Inoubliable replied, while chuckling a little.

"Oh OK." Replied Jetson.

"I've just gotten use to him licking nutella off his feet, you will too." Blaze declared, while cuddling little Bradley.

Despite how strange it was to lick nutella of your feet, Jetson was starting to realize that life as a demon was going to be very strange for him anyway.

The End.

 **Author Note**

 **I haven't updated this story for a while, so I've decided to end it here. Maybe one day I will rewrite this story again or I might end up making a sequel.**


End file.
